Depois daquela noite T42GSR
by alprado
Summary: Quando Grissom parou o carro e gritou : Heather. Sabia que estava assumindo de vez sua posição perante ela, não sabia o que aconteceria depois.
1. Chapter 1

Depois daquela noite – T-4-2/GSR NC-17

Autoria: alprado

Categoria: T-4-2/GSR

Classificação: NC-17

Personagens: os personagens são do CSI, mas peguei emprestado alguns que apareceram ao longo da história.

Sinopse: Quando Grissom parou o carro e gritou : Heather. Sabia que estava assumindo de vez sua posição perante ela, não sabia o que aconteceria depois.

**Prólogo**

Os acontecimentos abaixo passaram no final do episódio da 6ª. Temporada ( 6.5 Pirates of Third Reich ) . Grissom encontra um pedaço do colar de Lady Heather, sabe que ela esteve lá, e sai com o carro procurando- a . Grissom passa antiga auto-estrada 55, no mesmo local onde Zoe foi encontrada e vê luzes fora da estrada, entra na pequena estradinha e quando para o carro vê Heather chicoteando um homem. Abra a porta do carro e grita: Heather.

Corre até ela, segura-lhe o chicote, ela grita: Deixe-me terminar.

GG: Não, não faça isto.

Segurando o chicote, ele vai puxando-o, ela tentando soltá-lo gritando: não.

GG: Pare.

LH: Não

GG: Eu estou dizendo: pare!

Lady Heather chorando, olha para ele, abraça-o e ele retribui o abraço, coloca a mão sobre a cabeça dela, como querendo protegê-la.

**Capítulo 1 **

Ele a abraçou e consolou-a. Tinha perdido a única filha, de quem se orgulhava, e queria vingança. Ele sabia que aquele monstro tinha outros crimes e passaria o resto da vida na cadeia, não queria que ela fosse para a cadeia por matar o homem que tinha matado sua filha. Isso ele não suportaria, gostava dela e tinha um atração física e intelectual muito forte. Eram como dois colegas que sempre estavam medindo seus conhecimentos um com o outro. Mas, naquela noite ele assumiu seu lado submisso, ele conseguiu controlá-la dizendo a palavra segura: PARE. E não ia deixá-la sozinha em casa, resolveu levá-la para seu apartamento. Teriam mais privacidade no apartamento dele do que na casa dela, afinal lá também era o local de trabalho dela. E ele não queria que hoje ela tivesse que entrar lá de novo.

GG: Vamos para o meu apartamento, você precisa descansar e se fortalecer, será uma longa espera até o julgamento dele.

LH: Você acha que vão julgá-lo melhor do que eu ?

GG: Quando se assume ser o juiz e o júri, o resultado não é imparcial, Heather. Deixe isso com outros, ele tem outros crimes para serem julgados.

LH: Está bem, suspirou. Vamos deixá-lo aqui ?

GG: Vou avisar a polícia aonde ele está, entre no carro e me espere.

Ela o obedeceu, não tinha forças para enfrentá-lo e também não queria. Precisava muito dele, do seu ombro, do seu corpo. Não tinha esquecido a última noite que passaram juntos, ainda sentia o seu gosto e hoje precisava tê-lo.

LH: Vou ficar no carro, esperando.

GG: Está bem.

Ele ligou para a polícia que se encontrava na casa do tal Leon Sneller.

GG: Oficial, estou na 2a entrada da antiga auto-estrada 55, pode mandar um carro aqui apanhar o suspeito, melhor, traga uma ambulância junto.

Grissom sabia que devia esperar e não mexer no suspeito. Então apenas verificou se ele estava consciente e falou:

GG: Já está vindo uma ambulância, depois você vai para a delegacia.

LS: Devia ter deixado ela terminar com isto.

GG: Então você sairia de bonzinho e ela ia para a cadeia, não é?. Você vai pagar pelos seus crimes é com a justiça.

LS: Você é um ingênuo se acredita nisso.

GG: Você devia ajudar aquelas pessoas, ao invés disso, estava fazendo experiências. Você não sabe dar valor à vida.

Nesta hora chegam um carro de polícia e um ambulância. Depois de colocá-lo na maca os enfermeiros o levam para a ambulância que parte em seguida. Os policiais perguntam o que devem fazer.

P1: Agora chefe, fazemos o que ?

GG: Esperem algum CSI deve vir para fotografar isto, não houve um crime aqui mas pode ser preciso registrar o que houve.

P2: Quanto tempo devemos esperar ?

GG: Não muito, já deve estar vindo um carro. Eu vou levar Lady Heather para casa.

Bom, não precisava dizer que seria sua casa. Mas achou melhor dizer meia verdade, não queria que ninguém os incomodasse esta noite. Entrou no carro e foram. Mais da metade do caminho, nenhum dos dois falou nada.

LH: Está zangado comigo ?

GG: Não. Você agiu como qualquer mãe agiria. Mas não podia permitir que fizesse justiça com as próprias mãos. É uma linha perigosa de se ultrapassar, Heather.

LH: Gosto quando você me chama assim.

Ele lhe olha para ela, fez um biquinho e dá um sorriso maroto, daqueles que ele sabe dar de lado.

LH: Você realmente se preocupa comigo ?

GG: O que você acha ? Que o que houve entre nós não foi nada ?

LH: Já passei por isso, os homens vêem e vão. A última vez que nós nos encontramos, também foi você que falou: pare. A maioria dos homens que encontrei não sabe o poder que estas palavras têm.

GG: Não foi por querer, foi natural. Eu não devia ter me envolvido com você e achando que era suspeita de algo. Minha culpa.

LH: Sim, sua culpa. Não vou tirá-la de você. Isto serve para primeiro investigar para depois duvidar, principalmente, com relação a mim.

Grissom sabia do que ela estava falando. Quando estiveram juntos, quando ele lhe tocou o rosto, de um modo tão carinhoso, sabia que ela não tinha justificativa para lutar. Se ele tivesse lhe agarrado, ela teria usado o chicote, mas contra um carinho, não tinha desculpas para machucá-lo. Seus olhos se cruzaram, sentia que estava com tesão, culpou-se. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer no apartamento, tinha que ter cuidado para ele mesmo não cruzar uma linha perigosa.

LH: O que você está pensando ? Em como deve se comportar no seu apartamento ?

Grissom olha para ele e franze o cenho.

GG: Como você faz estas coisas ?

LH: Que coisas, ler seu pensamento ? Não leio, apenas é óbvio para mim que esteja pensando nisso.

GG: Certo, estava pensando realmente em como vou agir no apartamento.

LH: Hoje eu quero você, quero seu corpo em cima do meu, penetrando em mim. Você sabe o que fazer para deixar uma mulher nas nuvens.

Ela foi falando, passando a mão pelo seu braço direito, pela sua perna, pelo seu pescoço. Ele tentava se controlar.

GG: Heather, estou dirigindo. Assim pode acontecer um acidente.

LH: Tudo bem, eu espero.

Dizendo isso ela se afastou um pouco, ficou olhando ora para ele ora para estrada. Eles estavam chegando...

Grissom estacionou o carro na sua vaga de garagem, saíram do carro e foram em direção ao apartamento dele. Estavam quase entrando quando a vizinha do lado abriu a porta.

MS: Olá seu Grissom, só queria avisá-lo que amanhã estaremos sem luz, eles vão trocar os fios de fora, parece.

Ela olhou para Lady Heather de cima a baixo.

GG: Obrigado, Margareth. Esta é Lady Heather, virando-se para Lady Heather apresentou sua vizinha, esta é Margareth Simons.

Ambas: Muito prazer.

MS: Qualquer coisa que precise, estou aqui .Até mais.

GG: Pode deixar.

Ela entra no seu apartamento. Ele olha para Heather e levanta a sobrancelha, como quem diz, só essa que me faltava. Heather dá um sorriso, ambos sorriem e entram no apartamento dele.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ele abriu a porta e fez uma reverência para ela passar na frente, ela achou isto engraçado. Era bem típico dele. Era todo cuidadoso, mal sabiam que era uma fera na cama, ela ficara abismada a primeira vez que transaram. Nunca tinha ficado tão a mercê de um homem como ficara com ele. Devia tomar cuidado, ou ele a controlaria de vez.

Ela nunca tinha estado no apartamento dele. Olhou com curiosidade ao redor, tinha um estante com livros e um som, com caixas acústicas muito boas. Interessante, talvez ele realmente tivesse problema com a audição, pensou ela. A sala era comprida, tem grandes janelas que vão até o chão, fechadas com enormes cortinas, tem dois sofás grandes para 3 pessoas e um para duas, uma mesa no centro da sala, uma mesa redonda mais a frente com 4 cadeiras. Ficou imaginando quantas vezes ele teria se deitado naquele sofá e ouvindo música.

Ele entrou, fechou a porta atrás de si. E agora, o que vou fazer , pensou ele. Esta mulher realmente me impressiona por sua sagaz capacidade de observação e por seu controle sobre seu corpo. Lembrou daquela noite ... .

LH: Sala interessante, Gil.

Ele pensou: "adoro quando me chamam assim."

GG: Gostaria de sua opinião sobre ela ?

Queria ver o quanto ela poderia saber dele só observando a sala.

LH: Você tem poucos livros aqui, a maioria fica no seu trabalho. Significa que aqui é um lugar que você não se apega muito. Tem dois sofás grandes um de frente para outro, como se quisesse não dormir na cama, pois ela é vazio. Então os sofás seriam sua cama e sempre estaria pronto para sair. A mesa redonda, sem cantos, é de quem se preocupa com crianças, apesar de não tê-las. E quatro cadeiras bem colocadas, tudo no seu lugar. Só falta gente aqui para usá-las.

GG: Você me impressiona, está certa. Gostaria de conhecer o apartamento ?

Lady Heather chega perto dele, inspira perto do seu pescoço para sentir seu cheiro. Cheiro de homem. Ele fecha os olhos, sente as pernas bambas, sente seu membro crescer, está ficando cheio de desejo. Pensa, como é que essa mulher faz isto comigo ? Enquanto ela pensa: ele me deixa louca, faz um carinha de quem não sabe nada depois me vira do avesso.

GG: Não respondeu minha pergunta. Quer alguma coisa ?

Se afasta um pouco dela e chega mais perto da estante. Ela vai atrás dele, segura-o pela cintura, encosta seu corpo nas costas dele. Ele sente o corpo dela roçando no seu, tenta não pensar em nada. Aquela mulher perdeu a filha e quase matou o assassino dela, se ele não chegasse a tempo, ela não teria parado.

LH: Quero você! Apenas você.

Grissom se vira, olha nos olhos dela. Vê uma carência de amor, ela está lhe pedindo seu corpo. Mas será que ela o vê como alguém além disso. Ele ama Sara, mas não consegue falar com ela sobre isso, teme fazer ela sofrer. E com Heather, ele não temia fazê-la sofrer até agora, até ver estes olhos.

GG: Não posso lhe prometer nada, serei um idiota se me aproveitar de você hoje.

LH: Eu não estou pedindo que me prometa nada, e não o julgarei se quiser se aproveitar de mim hoje. Eu quero você.

GG: Tem certeza ? Ou você quer vingança contra todos os que te feriram. Eu seria um deles.

Nem tem tempo para pensar. Ela levanta a mão e lhe dá um tapa na cara.

LH: Você é como todos os outros.

Grissom passa a mão na face, onde ela bateu.

GG: Mas eu não quero ser. Eu não posso lhe dar meu corpo se minha alma e meu coração deseja outra pessoa.

LH: Você me deseja , não é ?

GG: Sim, isto não posso negar.

LH: Então, qual é o problema ? Eu quero seu corpo, não sua alma, nem seu coração. Estou me abrindo com você mas do que faria com qualquer outro. Hoje eu só quero sentir um homem que queira meu corpo mesmo que ele não me ame.

GG: Eu ... o que posso dizer ?

LH: Nada, você pode fazer sem pensar.

Toma a mão dele e a coloca sobre seu seio, ele se excita. Aquela mulher sabe como mexer com ele. Ela o puxa para mais perto, lambe o rosto, ele abre a boca para falar algo, mas nem tem tempo. Suas línguas se encontram, parece que uma eletricidade percorre seus corpos.

Ele deixa de pensar, fecha os olhos e deixa rolar. É tanto desejo que seus corpo não lhe pertence mais. Ele a toma, beija-lhe com fúria, com sede, toma seus seios nas mãos. Ela pega pelos cabelos, o puxa para trás, morde seu queixo. Ele roça a barba dele no pescoço dela, o lambe, morde. Ela geme. Ela quer que ele seja seu homem. Seu macho, nem que seja por hoje. E quem sabe, ele não lhe deixa uma surpresa para o futuro.

Eles continuam se beijando, ela tira sua blusa, deixando a mostra sua pele alva. Ele arranca a camisa dele, joga-a em cima do sofá. Está fervendo de desejo, ela abre a calça dele, põe a mão no membro dele, o sente enrijecer. Ajoelha-se na frente dele, e vai abaixando a calça junto com a cueca. Delicadamente põe o membro dele em sua boca, ele geme: "oh, heather" , ela lambe-o, domina-o, chupa. Ele sente as pernas bambearem, ela se levanta e fala:

LH: Tira as minhas botas.

Se encosta no sofá. Para fazer isto ele tem que se ajoelhar na frente dela. Ela abre as pernas, ele se ajoelha no meio dela, abraça as pernas, uma mão em cada perna, massageando-as, lambendo a parte interna da coxa, vai abrindo o zíper de cada bota, devagar, descendo, tira uma perna, depois outra. Vai beijando as pernas dela, como são gostosas. Até chegar lá, ainda falta tirar a calça dela, mas por cima da calça mesmo, dá-lhe beijos e mordidinhas. Agora é a vez dela de gemer. "Gil, vamos fazer aqui mesmo."

GG: O que você quiser, mylady.

Ela tirou a calça e deitou no sofá grande. Ele puxou as pernas dela para fora, ajoelhou-se e começou a chupá-la. Ela gemia, estava perdendo seu poder sobre ele. Ele estava no controle agora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Estavam tomados pelo tesão, ele continuava controlando ela , literalmente, com a língua. Enquanto ela gemia e pedia.

LH: Grissom, penetre-me preciso sentir seu membro em mim.

GG: Calma, mylady. Eu vou deixá-la nas nuvens por um bom tempo.

Então ele coloca seu membro, está completamente ereto, delicadamente, fazendo ela sentir toda sua potência, devagar e pausadamente num ritmo de vai-e-vem. Ela enlouquece, mentira dizendo que não queira nada dele. Ela queria sim, todo para ela, mas sabia que se tentasse prendê-lo o perderia para sempre. Pensava "quem será a mulher que lhe domou o coração e a alma?" se algum dia eles transarem com certeza, seja ela quem for, o teria por inteiro.

Ele ia e vinha, cada vez mais forte, mais intenso, ela gemia e gritava, segurava-lhe a cabeça, mordendo e chupando o pescoço dele, queria deixar sua marca. Procurava sua boca, seu beijo suave e forte. Daqueles que você suga até sentir que conseguiu trazê-lo para dentro de você. Gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo

LH:Gil..oh .. gil!

GG: Heather…você .. é .. incrível!

Exaustos, deitaram no sofá. Ele ficou por cima dela, nem sequer tirou o membro, apenas relaxou. Ela ficou sentindo ele, a cabeça sobre seu peito. Ele fazia carícias nos seios dela, beijando-os suavemente.

De repente, toca o telefone.

LH: Não atenda, please!

GG: Não posso, pode ser importante!

Levanta-se e ainda ofegante, atende o telefone

GG: Alo, quem é ?

JB: Oi, Grissom. Sou eu, o Brass! O que você está fazendo que está ofegante ?

GG: Nem queira saber. Por que está me ligando ?

JB: Localizei uma pessoa que talvez lhe interesse.

GG: Quem ?

JB: O filho de Zoe!

Grissom fica mudo, de repente a cor sai de suas faces, ele vê o mundo girar. O filho de Zoe! Então ela teve mesmo a criança, era um menino.

GG: O que posso fazer com relação a isto ?

JB: Se você souber onde está Lady Heather, ela precisa fazer um exame de DNA para comprovar que é parente em 1º. Grau, para então pedir a guarda.

GG: Onde está a criança ?

JB: Num lar para crianças aqui mesmo em Vegas.

LH: Que criança ?

JB: Quem está com você ?

GG: Depois falamos, ok.

Desliga o telefone, tenta se acalmar para poder falar com ela com coerência.

LH: Que criança, Grissom?

GG: Brass encontrou uma criança que pode ser ... seu neto.

LH: Neto, um menino, filho de Zoe?

GG:Sim.

As lágrimas correm pelo rosto dela, sua criança tinha tido uma criança, quem sabe agora ela poderia fazer algo pelo neto já que pela filha não podia mais.

LH: O que preciso fazer ?

Se levantando e querendo se arrumar.

GG: Calma, Heather. Ele está num lar para criança. Você tem que fazer um exame de DNA para comprovar o parentesco e só daí pedir a guarda.

Ela olha para ele, sabia que iria ajudá-la no que pudesse. Mas a relação deles devia terminar ou começar de uma vez, não haveria meio termo agora. Ela lembrou que ele tinha dito que seu coração amava outra. Então resolveu que terminaria ali e que se pudesse ajudá-lo a se entender com esta outra, ela faria. Por que ambos mereciam serem felizes, mesmo que não fosse um com o outro.

LH: Podemos fazer isto já?

GG: Certo, faremos assim. Vamos tomar banho, nos vestir com calma e comer algo. Pois não adianta chegar lá exausta e não poder fazer o exame. Certo?

LH: Certo.

Olhou nos olhos dele com carinho. Ele fez aquele biquinho que deixa qualquer uma nas suas mãos.

GG: O que está pensando ?

LH: Que você é um ser humano incrível e na sorte que tive por nossos caminhos se cruzarem.

Eles foram tomar banho. Sentiram que algo fora fechado com aquele telefonema. Nenhum dos dois falou nada, apenas se beijaram, se acariciavam suavemente, sem intenção de ir mais fundo. Apenas uma suave despedida.

Terminaram o banho, vestiram-se. Ele ajudou ela a colocar a bota, aproveitou para beijar a perna dela do tornozelo até a parte próxima da vagina. Ela gemeu, pensou "será que algum dia voltaremos a fazer isto?". Não queria alimentar esperanças, não havia nada pior do que ficar esperando por alguém que ama outra.

Estavam comendo quando o telefone tocou de novo. Era Catherine e estava nervosa.

CW: Grissom, precisamos de você aqui !

GG: Estou terminando de comer e já saio.

CW: Se puder passar na casa de Lady Heather, acho que o telefone está sendo usado. Não conseguimos entrar em contato com ela e Brass tem certeza que o menino é neto.

GG: Ele já me avisou ... Cath, pode guardar um segredo?

CW: Você está com ela ai ?

GG: Sim.

CW: Não se preocupe, apenas venha para cá.

GG: Por que ele está tão certo?

CW: O menino tem histeroctomia ... sei lá o nome, um olho azul e outro castanho. Igual a Zoe.

GG: Está bem. Estamos indo.

Desliga o telefone e olha para ela. Sabe no fundo do seu coração, que não há espaço no seu coração para ela. Não quer magoá-la hoje então apenas fala.

GG: Seu suposto neto... tem um olho azul e outro castanho.As chances de serem ele são grandes.

Ela sorri, precisava ter certeza, mas só o fato de ter o mesmo "problema" genético da mãe, era um alívio. Ela tinha tido a criança e agora teria um herdeiro.

LH: Vamos, não agüento mais de curiosidade. Será que poderei vê-lo?

GG: Não sei, vamos falar com o Brass.

Eles saem. Ele abre a porta do carro para ela entrar e vão em direção ao laboratório. Como a mãe tinha sido assassinada, ele poderia usar isto para fazer o teste no laboratório mesmo, provavelmente Brass já tinha levado o material do menino. Ele suspirou e pensou; "como vou fazer no laboratório para ela não notar o meu interesse na Sara?". Teria que estar atento a tudo mais do que ela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Estavam tento um intervalo, resolveram lanchar na cafeteria em frente ao laboratório. Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Sara, Hodges e uma garota nova do DNA, Meg Locker. Quando o carro de Grissom parou em frente ao laboratório, foi quase como automático, todos olharam. Ele saiu primeiro, dirigiu-se ao lado do carona e abriu a porta.

NS: Ora, é Lady Heather. Parece que Grissom consegui localizá-la.

CW: Sei, talvez ele já soubesse onde procurar.

Falou com quem provoca os outros. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre eles, mas não gostava do fato de Grissom ter lhe pedido segredo.

Sara olhou com uma pontada de ciúme Grissom abrir a porta do carro para aquela mulher, ela parecia tão forte e segura.

SS: Será que eles ... são íntimos ?

GS: Se forem, eles escondem bem. Nunca vi o Grissom ficar tão impressionado com uma mulher quanto ele fica com esta. Bom, eu também ficaria.

NS: Você ficaria com qualquer mulher, Greg.

ML: Verdade, Nick. Achei que o Greg fosse menos volúvel.

GS: Ei, olha o que você fez.

NS: Desculpe.

Nick dá uma risadinha, Greg tenta contornar a situação com Meg.

WB: Bom, espero que ele não resolva usar os métodos dela no trabalho .. haha.. já imaginou o Grissom de bota, calça apertada e com um chicote na mão?

Todos riram. Menos Sara, ela não se sentia confortável com a presença daquela mulher. Pensando sobre eles achou que seria bom não encontrar o Grissom hoje, nem na sua convidada. Iria achar um caso para trabalhar que a mantivesse longe dele.

GG: Vamos direto no laboratório, pedir um exame de DNA

LH: Isto demora ?

GG: Não muito, enquanto você espera pode conhecer minha sala.

LH: E seus insetos ?

GG: Você verá que não vai ter só insetos.

Ele falou rindo. Estava mais solto, pelo menos, ele achava. Eles entraram no Laboratório e deram de cara com Brass.

JB: Então, você a achou ?

LH: Capitão, como ele poderia me achar se ele não me perdeu.

Ela falou com segundas intenções. Grissom olhou e ficou sem jeito.

GG: Estamos aqui para fazer o exame.

JB: Certo, o laboratório já tem a saliva do menino. Boa sorte.

LH: Obrigada.

CW: Está tudo muito bom, mas o intervalo terminou e serviço nos espera.

WB: Que pena, com o chefe ocupado a gente podia se divertir um pouco.

NS: Vamos lá, quero ver com ele está se saindo como anfitrião.

Saíram juntos e foram para o trabalho. Ninguém notou o silêncio de Sara.

Depois de tirar a saliva para exame, Lady Heather acompanhou Grissom até a sala dele. Ele apenas mostrou o caminho e indicou qual a sala. Ficou observando a reação dela.

LH: Você tem uma caranguejeira.

GG: E o seu toque é suave, não deixa vestígios.

LH: Isto é alguma insinuação ?

GG: Não.

Faz aquela cara de "não tô entendendo" e começa a mostrar sua sala. Seus livros, seus insetos e suas raridades em formol. Ela está perto o suficiente para sentir seu cheiro, tenta colocar esses pensamentos de lado. Mas, ele está tão perto. Que ela não se segura, vira-se para ele, passa os braços ao redor do pescoço e o puxa para mais perto, tasca-lhe um beijo ardente. Ela o pegara desprevenido, ele não tem tempo de se afastar. A boca dela é macia, quente, ele esquece por um segundo onde se encontra e retribui o beijo. Seus corpos estão tão juntos que eles podem sentir a tensão entre eles.

Nesta hora, passando pelo lado de fora, Nick, Warrick, Sara e Catherine, apenas olham a inusitada cena. Grissom segurando Lady Heather pela cintura, ela com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, suas bocas coladas uma na outra.

Sara vira a cabeça para o lado e pensa se eles não estivessem na sala dele o que mais teria acontecido. Sente um pontada, lembra do Hank e como foi enganada por ele. Não, definitivamente queria ficar longe do Grissom. Ele parecia já ter escolhido uma parceira.

Enquanto isso, Grissom pensava como iria sair desta. Não dá para ficar perto desta mulher sem perder a cabeça. Tenho que me afastar dela, suavemente, consegue se soltar.

GG: Heather, pará.

LH: Desculpe, eu não consegui resistir a um último beijo.

GG: Último. Então terminamos por aqui.

LH: Sim, acho que devemos ser apenas amigos.

Nesta hora está entrando Greg com o resultado do exame, ele ouve a última frase e pensa: "espera só eu contar essa para o pessoal".

GS: Olá, alguém quer saber o resultado do DNA.

Grissom e Heather ao mesmo tempo: Sim

GS: Bom são 10 alelos em comum, significa que é avó.

Ela fica feliz, tem um novo rumo na vida. Olha para o Grissom bem fundo naqueles olhos azuis.

LH: Até qualquer dia.

Vira o pescoço dele e lhe dá uma mordida. Deixou sua marca, agora pode ir. Greg abre a boca mas não fala nada, uauu, que mulher.

LH: Greg, pode me acompanhar até a porta.

GS: Com prazer.

Eles saem e vão embora. Grissom passa a mão no pescoço, ficou dolorido e pensa: Ela realmente me mordeu.

Vai até a sala de reuniões distribuir os trabalhos.

GG: Muito bem, temos muitas coisas acontecendo hoje, então praticamente todos vão estar trabalhando e ninguém pode tirar folga até terminar.

CW: O que foi isto no seu pescoço ?

Todos olham o vermelhão que tem do lado esquerdo do pescoço.

GG: Foi ... uma ... como dizer ... despedida de Lady Heather.

WB: Despedida ?

GG: É, eu não diria isto se não fosse verdade, engoliu em seco, tivemos uma ... relação, um caso, como queiram chamar. Mas ...eu fui sincero com ela. Meu coração e minha alma pertencem a outra pessoa, não poderia dá-los a ela nem prometer que faria diferente.

Fala isso olhando para Sara.

GG: Então decidimos ser apenas amigos. E ela resolveu... me morder como lembrança.

Catherine começa a rir, sabe o quanto custou a ele falar isso, então resolve ajudá-lo.

CW: Bom, acho que você deveria ir ver Dr. Robbins para ele desinfetar o local, afinal a boca é cheia de germes.

Sem jeito, Grissom fala.

GG: Bom, primeiro vou distribuir as tarefas. Depois vou com o Dr. Robbins. Nick assalto numa farmácia, Warrick dançarina morta no local de trabalho, Catherine moça encontrada morta num hotel, Sara desaparecimento de um rapaz na universidade, Greg. Cadê o Greg ?

GS: Estou aqui.

GG: Greg verificar suposto assassinato de menor na unidade correcional.

NS: E você ?

GG: Eu ? Ah, tem um caso de homicídio, um corpo foi achado coberto de larvas, estou indo pesquisar.

SS: Antes é melhor falar com o médico!

Ele olha para ela, como gostaria de dizer que não queria que isto tivesse acontecido, como queria poder falar para todos o que sentia por ela. Apenas abaixa os olhos e fala.

GG: Irei agora, depois vou para o local do crime. Todos tem suas tarefas, quem terminar pode ajudar o outro, estaremos de volta na sala de reuniões por volta das 15 horas, certo.

Todos: Certo.

Greg é o primeiro a sair, já estava bem perto da porta, depois Nick, Catherine e Warrick. Sara fica por último.

SS: Gostaria de lhe perguntar algo ?

Grissom levanta a sobrancelha.

GG: O que é ?

SS: Vocês transaram ? Desculpe, não é da minha conta.

GG: Sim, nós transamos. Agora é minha vez. Você e Hank transaram também ?

SS: Isto não é da sua conta.

Sara ameaça sair, está muito brava com ele. Ele segura-lhe o braço.

GG: Desculpe, Sara. Mas eu fui sincero na resposta. Gostaria de saber se aconteceu ou não com vocês?

Sara olha nos olhos dele e percebe que ele está sofrendo, será que é por ela ou pela outra.

SS: Sim, nós transamos. Está satisfeito agora.

Sai batendo o pé. Ele fica olhando ela sair, sente como uma facada no coração. É tão forte que mal consegue respirar, tenta gritar mas sua voz não sai. Tenta sair da sala, segurando-se na porta, mal tem tempo de chegar ao corredor e cai.

Sara está realmente chateada, vira-se para falar que ele não tem nada a ver com sua vida. É quando vê ele cair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ele sente que está caindo, mas não chega a sentir realmente. Está completamente desacordado. Não vê nada a sua volta, está tudo escuro. Depois disso ele consegue ouvi-los mas não consegue falar com eles.

Hodges estava saindo da sala do Ecklie quando vê ele caindo e grita.

DH: Grissom.

Ele e Ecklie são os primeiros a chegar.

DH: Alguém chame o Dr. Robbins, ele não está acordando.

SS: Eu vou chamá-lo.

Não queria chegar perto dele assim, ela tinha lhe respondido de modo tão drástico e estava com medo de que isto fora a gota d´àgua para o que quer que tenha acontecido a ele.

SS: Dr. Robbins, precisam de você lá na sala de reuniões. Grissom caiu e não conseguem acordá-lo.

AR: Estou indo, vou levar um pouco disto.

Pega um pequeno pacote, seu estetoscópio e uma lanterna pequena e vão ambos até lá. Quando chegam Hodges ainda tenta acordar o Grissom. Está todo mundo ao redor olhando. O Dr. Robbins, pede que se afastem um pouco, primeiro observa os olhos: pupila dilatadas. Isto não é bom, tenta usar dos seus sais, nenhuma resposta. Ouve o coração e mede a pressão, tudo aparentemente normal. Mas ele continua inconsciente.

AR: Chamem uma ambulância, ele está em coma!

DH: Como ? Ele estava de pé agora mesmo.

AR: Bastam apenas um minuto sem oxigênio no cérebro para que uma pessoa entre em coma, Hodges, ele precisa ir para um hospital. Eu estou chamando, é melhor se afastarem para que os enfermeiros possam passar.

Sara olha aquilo abismada. _Coma. Ele não vai acordar daqui a pouco, pode ser que nunca mais acorde. Isto não pode estar acontecendo, pensa ela. Preciso falar com Catherine agora_. Sai dali e vai até o estacionamento do laboratório. O carro que devia levar Catherine ainda está lá. Ela fica esperando. Cath vem conversando com Warrick. Sara olha os dois e pensa que eles realmente se combinam.

CW: Oi,Sara. O Grissom te liberou para ir comigo ?

Sara não agüenta mais segurar as lágrimas. Deixa que elas corram livremente pela face.

SS: Nós nos exaltamos, eu saí da sala zangada. Estava me virando para brigar mais com ele e ...

WB: Calma, menina! Respira fundo, o que aconteceu?

SS: Ele caiu, simplesmente caiu. Eu fui chamar o Dr. Robbins. Ele veio...e disse que o Grissom está em coma.

CW: Como assim, em coma?

SS: Ele não acorda, não reage aos estímulos, está com as pupilas dilatadas. Catherine, eu não quero nem pensar que possa ter sido a responsável por isso.

Warrick segura as mãos dela e olha bem fundo nos seus olhos.

WB: Primeiro, ninguém é responsável por alguém entrar em coma, a menos que seja, um acidente de carro ou algo parecido. Segundo, ele talvez tivesse algum problema que nem ele sabia isto pode ter chegado a este estado.

CW: Olhe, vamos fazer o seguinte. Vamos trabalhar juntas nos dois casos. Assim terminaremos mais rápido. Está bem?

SS: Certo.

CW: Ele foi para o hospital?

SS: Sim, ele foi para o Kindred Hospital.

CW: Depois passamos lá para ver o estado dele, está bem. Agora não podemos fazer nada.

WB: Se precisarem de ajuda é só chamar, certo.

Warrick coloca a mão no rosto de Sara, com muito carinho, fala.

WB: Não fica assim, ele vai sair dessa. Você vai ver.

SS: Tomara.

Saem juntas num carro, Cath e Sara e no outro Warrick. Nick e Greg já tinham ido também, nem sabiam o que havia acontecido. Ninguém os avisou, pois não havia nada a fazer.

No laboratório, os enfermeiros arrumam Grissom para levá-lo ao Kindred Hospital. Ele foi colocado no oxigênio, soro na veia e seus sinais estavam sendo monitorados.

AR: Eu vou acompanhá-lo até o hospital, não demoro. Hodges, fique cuidando das coisas por aqui. O David provavelmente terá que sair para acompanhar os corpos que forem encontrados e não quero nem deixar a sala sem ninguém nem deixar o Grissom ir sozinho naquela ambulância, certo.

DH: Perfeitamente. Pode deixar que eu cuido muito bem da sala de necropsia.

A caminho do hospital ele começa a recobrar a consciência, a primeira pessoa que vê é Al. Pensa, o que será que aconteceu ?

AR: Olá, você está acordando ! Isto é muito bom, não tente se mexer nem falar. Estamos indo para o hospital fazer alguns exames.

Grissom apenas fecha e abre os olhos, com que concordando. _Suspira, gostaria de lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Parece que sua mente ficou vazia, ele não se lembre de nada das últimas horas. Só lembra de estar segurando o chicote de Lady Heather e pedindo que ela parasse. Seus olhos estão pesando, ele fecha os olhos e dorme._ Al olha para ele, não pode fazer nada ali. Ele sabe que tem alguma coisa de errado. Sabe que o estágio menos perigoso é chamado de grau 1. Nele, a pessoa se sente confusa, desorientada em relação ao tempo e ao espaço. Pode até dormir, mas está consciente. No seguinte, o grau 2, o "sono" é mais profundo, o paciente fica inconsciente mas pode ter movimentos involuntários e reagir a vozes e toques. Não quer pensar nos outros graus.

A ambulância chega no hospital, ele é diagnosticado como um caso de coma 1, levado para a UTI , ficará sendo monitorado, as próximas 48 horas serão cruciais para o tratamento. Eles notam uma pequena dificuldade ao respirar.

Dr.M: Vamos entubá-lo agora!

AR: E realmente necessário isto ?

Dr. M: Sim, terá mais chance se tivermos certeza que o celebro está recebendo oxigênio.

AR: Está bem, o que posso dizer do estado dele para os amigos ?

Dr. M: Que estamos fazendo o possível, as causas do coma são variadas, o seu tratamento também. Diga-lhes que está no estágio mais leve, pode acordar daqui a pouco .. mas, normalmente, leva-se mais uns poucos dias.

Al entende que não tem mais nada a fazer ali, a própria ambulância que levou eles para lá, traz ele de volta ao laboratório, pensando: horas, dias, meses, ninguém sabe quando alguém vai acordar do coma.

No carro, Sara e Catherine chegaram na universidade onde um rapaz tinha sido dado como desaparecido enquanto isso David, meio contrariado, chegava ao hotel onde uma moça fora encontrada morta, era o caso de Catherine. Elas decidiram ir primeiro na universidade pois desaparecido pode significar seqüestro e o rapaz poderia estar vivo. Então primeiro coisa a fazer era investigar o quarto do rapaz e conversar com quer que conhecia ele, principalmente o amigo dele que tinha feito o registro de desaparecido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Enquanto elas estavam conversando com o amigo, Neil Matters, do outro lado da cidade, Warrick chegava num strip-clubber onde uma dançarina tinha sido encontrada morta.

WB: Quem foi que a encontrou ?

O gerente era um tal de Jonathan Laurs e falou que foi Donna Zerbe, amiga dela e a última a vê-la com vida.

WB: Pode chamá-la para mim, enquanto tiro as fotos ?

JL: Sim, eu vou chamá-la.

Warrick nota que a forma como está o corpo parece que foi mexido.

DZ: Olá, o que posso fazer para ajudá-lo ?

Donna era alta, esbelta, tinha os cabelos ruivos, pele branca e olhos cor de mel. Warrick ficou fascinado com ela, perdeu a fala por um tempo.

WB: Oi, você mexeu no corpo ?

DZ: Eu virei ela, pensei que tinha desmaiado, sei lá.

WB: Muito bem, mostre-me onde estava o corpo.

Donna anda na direção do corpo, contornou-o e andou alguns passos para frente.

DZ: Foi bem aqui.

Warrick nota uma mancha de sangue que pode confirmar o que ela disse.

WB: Muito obrigado, você sabe se ela tinha algum namorado ou alguém que a quisesse machucá-la ?

DZ: O ex-namorado, eles brigaram por causa do problema dele com jogo. Terminaram mas ontem, depois do show, ele apareceu aqui. Parecia estar com problemas e precisava de dinheiro.

WB: Você viu ele saindo.

DZ: Não, eu tinha um entrevista de emprego logo cedo e sai logo que terminou o show.

WB: Muito obrigado.

DZ; Posso perguntar alguma coisa ?

WB: Sim.

DZ: Podemos sair qualquer dia desses ?

Warrick pensou um pouco e disse.

WB: Sim. Eu ligo.

Não estava fazendo nada de errado, e não agüentava mais as brigas com a (bitch) Tina e sair um pouco com alguém ia lhe fazer bem.

DZ: Até mais.

WB: See you, obrigado.

Warrick sai contente. Pelo menos tem um encontro e um suspeito. Volta ao laboratório, quem sabe alguém já tem notícias do Grissom.

Enquanto isso, Dr. Robbins chegava ao Laboratório. Entra cabisbaixo, não quer falar com ninguém. Não quer ter que dar explicações sobre o que não tem explicação.

CW: Então, Neil, quando foi a última vez que você Louis Miller.

NM: Foi na segunda de manhã. Logo depois da aula de filosofia, ele disse que tinha um encontro com uma garota. Mas não disse o nome nem onde iam se encontrar.

SS: Você tentou falar com ele no dia seguinte ?

NM: Sim, mas ele não atendia ao celular. Então no segundo dia que não atendia, fiz a queixa de desaparecido.

SS: Precisamos do número do celular, para tentar rastrear as ligações que ele recebeu antes de desaparecer, certo ?

NM: Está bem.

CW: Bom, vou tirar umas fotos daqui e levar estar amostras para o laboratório.

SS: Eu vou também, levar o número do telefone para Archie rastrear, ver se descobrimos algo.

Nick chegou na farmácia, ainda havia muito sangue no local, muito sangue para uma pessoa só.

NS: Nick Stokes, perícia. Quem é o responsável aqui ?

PK: Sou eu, Peter Kirs, dono da farmácia.

NS: O que aconteceu aqui ?

PK: Dois caras entraram aqui, um deles se postou em frente ao caixa. Tirou um 9 mm e apontou para Meg, digo, Margareth Horns, e disse que era um assalto e queria a grana.

NS: O que aconteceu ?

PK: Ela entregou a grana mas o cara não ficou satisfeito. Disse que queria mais e o outro começou a discutir com ele. Nos corremos e nos escondemos, depois ouvimos um tiro e silêncio. Chamamos a polícia e quando ela chegou é que saímos. Estava desde jeito.

NS: Obrigada.

Tira fotos e pega amostras dos sangue. O policial que atendeu o chamado vai falar com nick.

Policial: Quando chegamos aqui notamos a quantidade de sangue mas não vimos nenhum corpo. Eles nos disseram que eram dois assaltantes e já fizemos o retrato falado.

NS: Preciso que procurem nos hospitais para ver se deu entrada a algum ferido por bala nas últimas 3 horas, certo.

Policial: Pode deixar.

Não havia mais nada a fazer ali, ele ia voltar ao laboratório.

Era a primeira vez que Greg ia sozinho numa tarefa. Estava se sentido o máximo. Chegou na unidade correcional e se apresentou ao diretor, senhor Klaus, apenas. Foi levado ao refeitório onde haviam encontrado o corpo. Era de um menor acusado de estupro e tinha sido morto com uma facada nos órgãos genitais.

GS: Parece que foi uma espécie de vingança ?

SK: Não sabemos sobre isto. Ninguém sabe qual o crime que os traz aqui, pelo menos, não entre os internos.

GS: O senhor não acha que eles não comentam sobre isto. É claro, que ele deve ter falado para alguém e segredos só são segredos com uma pessoa. Com duas é impossível.

SK: Faça seu trabalho e eu farei o meu.

GS: Pode deixar.

Greg sabia que teria trabalho com alguém assim, parece que ele sabia mais coisas. Virou-se e começou sua tarefa real, fotografar, coletar evidências, depois ia conversar com alguns internos.

Sofia acabou indo no lugar do Grissom para coletar as evidências do corpo achado coberto de larvas, eles estavam chamando Teri Miller para ajudar. Não gostava muito dela, mas lhe admirava o trabalho e também o fato do Grissom sentir respeito ou mais, pela colega.

Todos estavam de alguma forma voltando para o laboratório, quase todos ao mesmo tempo. O que alguns não sabiam era da surpresa desagradável que lhes aguardava.

Dr. Robbins esperou que todos estivessem na sala de reuniões, cada um comentava sobre o caso que tinham pego. Nick estranhou o fato de Sofia e Teri estarem ali e mais ainda, o fato de Grissom não ter aparecido.

AR: Eu tenho uma informação para lhes passar.

Todos ficaram quietos e olharam para ele.

AR: Nosso colega, Gil Grissom, entrou em coma hoje pela manhã por volta das 10 horas. Ele está no estágio de coma 1, que é o mais leve. Eu o levei até o hospital, onde ele precisou ser entubado e está sendo monitorado.

NS: Em coma? Como ?

AR: Os exames que fizemos nele não chegaram ainda, não sabemos o que aconteceu. Apenas que ele está na UTI do Krindred e não sei até quando vai ficar lá.

CW: Podemos visitá-lo, não é?

AR: As visitas à UTI, são restritas, apenas a parentes. Como ele não tem nenhum parente vivo, escolheremos 2 pessoas daqui que terão autorização para visitá-lo em dias alternados e também para nos trazer informações.

WB: Eu sugiro o nome da Sara e do senhor Al, pois acho que são as pessoas que ele gostaria mais de ver.

AR: Se ninguém se opõe. Bom, eu já fui hoje. Então Sara você deve ir amanhã, pode ser de manhã ou à tarde até as 16 horas, está certo ?

Sara mal consegue falar um certo. Tem um nó na garganta. Sussurrando fala: _Obrigada, Warrick!_ , e ele fala: _de nada._

Dr. Robbins sai e todos ficam em quietos. Um silêncio constrangedor, como se alguém tivesse morrido.

SS: Bom, vai ser uma noite longa. Eu vou ver se Archie achou alguma coisa, quero ir cedo amanhã.

CW: Quer carona, eu te levo lá ?

SS: Quero sim. Combinamos 8 horas ?

CW: Está bem ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

CW: Está bem ?

SS: Sim.

Catherine chegou um pouco antes das 8 horas. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa verde oliva e sapatos baixos bege. Tocou o interfone.

CW: Oi, Sara. Abra que eu vou subir um pouco.

SS: Está bem.

A porta abre e Catherine entra. Sara está se vestindo, já colocou e tirou umas 4 roupas diferentes. Esta colocando a 5a escolha, um vestido de alças azul escuro, uma sandália preta. Catherine olhou para ela e disse:

CW: Uau, você realmente quer acordá-lo !

SS: Não brinca, Cath. Eu vou visitar alguém no hospital e acho que devo me arrumar melhor.

CW: Depois vai assim para o trabalho ?

SS: Claro que não. Vou levar uma calça e uma blusa na sacola e me trocar quando for para o laboratório.

CW: Claro, é só para ele.

Sara corou. Deu uma risadinha de lado, como o Grissom faz. Sentia que a Cath estava realmente querendo ajudá-la. Então notou a roupa da colega.

SS: Ei, e você. Se arrumou assim para quem ?

CW: Para mim, a gente tem que se gostar sabia.

SS: Sei, e também a um certo moreno .. gostoso. ..haha.

CW: Há.. foi você que falou. Agora vamos!

Foram para o hospital no carro da Catherine, era perto do apartamento da Sara, mas mesmo assim levaram uns 20 minutos para chegar.

No laboratório estavam todos trabalhando a vapor. Tinham um monte de evidências a serem processadas.

Hodges era o que mais reclamava.

NS: Hodges, eu cheguei primeiro ontem lhe dei duas amostras e você não sabe onde pôs ?

DH: Tem mais de 30 aqui, só estou organizando. Dê-me meia hora e coloco tudo em ordem, certo.

NS: Tá bom, daqui a meia hora eu volto.

Nick vai para a sala de reuniões onde encontra Warrick e Sofia conversando sobre o caso que ela pegou para resolver, o corpo estava sendo examinado pelo o Dr. Robbins e ela mandara fotos para especialistas em insetos de Nova York na Universidade de Columbia. Warrick estava esperando amostras de DNA que tinha colido no local da dançarina morta.

NS: Ei, alguém tem notícias do Grissom ?

WB: Cath e Sara estão indo agora para o hospital, como a visita é de no máximo 2 horas, lá pelas 10h 30 elas devem estar aqui.

NS: Ok. E você Sofia, como está ?

SC: Chateada, a gente não pode fazer nada por ele e a mesmo tempo, peguei um tipo de caso que tem a cara dele. Não gosto muito de insetos.

NS: Hahaha.. deixe ele te ouvir falando assim.

WB: Ia ser gozado.

Todos relaxam um pouco mas a dúvida sobre o real estado dele está sobre suas cabeças como os urubus ficam em cima da carniça.

Greg voltará ao internado, tinha entrevista com 10 internos que estavam no refeitório próximo do horário onde o adolescente foi morto. O diretor não gosta muito desta visita cedo, mas não pode fazer nada.

Sara chega na recepção, a recepcionista já tem seu nome numa lista fornecida pelo departamento. E diz que ela pode ir até a ante-sala da UTI, que uma enfermeira vai prepará-la para entrar.

SS: Vou indo, você vai ficar esperando ?

CW: Sem problemas, tem um shopping aqui em frente, vou ficar passeando um pouco. Tenho a desculpa de estar te esperando.

SS: Certo, só não vá gastar muito. Depois você vai dizer que foi minha culpa.

CW: Pode deixar. Agora vá para lá. Até daqui a pouco.

SS: Até.

Sara foi por um corredor até a penúltima porta da direita, onde se lia: Sala de Preparação para visitas à UTI. Entrou e ficou alguns minutos esperando até que uma enfermeira ruiva venho lhe preparar. Ele teve que tirar o relógio, vestir aqueles aventais de médico, só que o dela e de quem ia visitar tinha cor verde-claro. Colocar uma toca da mesma fazenda e cor e aquelas mascaras que cobrem a boca e o nariz. _Como ele vai me conhecer deste jeito. É ridículo,_ pensava ela.

Foi levada a UTI 4, passou pelas 3 anteriores. Numa tinha um adolescente que tinha levado um tiro e não tinha documento nenhum, não sabiam que era ele. Na segunda um homem que entrara com parada cardíaca e na outra uma mulher que acabara de sair de uma cirurgia.

Enfermeira: É aqui! Você pode tocá-lo mas não force nada, está bem.

SS: Pode deixar. Ele pode me ouvir ?

Enfermeira: Em alguns casos sim, não temos certeza.

SS: Obrigada.

Sara entrou e olhou para ele. Ele estava deitado numa maca, com um tubo saindo da boca, e com vários fios no peito. _Devem ser para monitorá-lo_. Ela se aproximou da maca, ele parecia estar precisando de proteção. _Meu amado, o que foi que fizemos com nós mesmos? _Passou a mão pela mão dele, a que não estava com soro. Ele gemeu, _será que está sentindo alguma dor ?_. Resolveu falar em voz alta.

SS: Grissom, sou eu. Sara . Estou aqui.

Grissom não falou, não abriu os olhos. Mas conseguia ouvi-la. Queria dizer-lhe o quanto precisava dela, mas parecia que seus músculos não lhe obedeciam.

SS: Eu vou vir aqui, dia sim dia não. Vamos nos revezar, eu e o Dr. Robbins.

Passou-lhe a mão pela testa, podia sentir sua força. Olhou a marca deixada pela Lady, pensou: _ela cobrara um preço alto por uma despedida. Não devia ter feito isto_.

SS: Vou me sentar aqui do seu lado, trouxe uma história, um conto para ler para você.

Grissom interiormente sorriu, apesar de seus lábios não terem se mexido. _Ela vai ao meu lado._

Sara começa a ler devagarzinho;

_Paulo acompanhava um amigo, Daniel, à banca de jornal. Daniel cumprimentou o jornaleiro amavelmente, mas, com retorno, recebeu um tratamento rude e grosseiro._

_Pegando o jornal que foi atirado em sua direção, Daniel sorriu atenciosamente e desejou ao jornaleiro um bom final de semana. Quando os dois amigos desciam pela rua, Paulo perguntou:_

_-Ele sempre lhe trata com tanta grosseria ?_

_-Sim, infelizmente é sempre assim._

_-E você é sempre tão atencioso e amável com ele?_

_-Sim, sou._

_-Por que você é tão educado, já que ele é tão rude com você ?_

_-Porque não quero que ele decida com eu devo agir. (Momentos de fé, ed. Novo rumo)._

Quando terminou a história, ele estava olhando para ela. Dos seus belos olhos azuis, corria uma lágrima. Ele não podia falar devido ao tubo, mas seus olhos diziam um muito obrigado silencioso. Ela também começou a chorar, se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz dizendo:

SS: Fique acordado, vou chamar a enfermeira.

SS: (gritando) Enfermeira, ele abriu os olhos, você pode vir aqui , agora.

Enfermeira: Isto é comum, em pacientes em coma.

Ao fundo ouvia-se um It´s now or never by Elvis Presley.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

SS: Por favor, pode vir verificar.

Enfermeira: Vou chamar o médico responsável, e iremos até ai.

SS: Está bem, vou ficar ao lado dele.

Sara volta a UTI, ele está acordado. Olhando para o teto, pensando no que teria acontecido.

SS: Oi, voltei. Eles já viram aqui para vê-lo. É muito bom ver os seus olhos.

Grissom tenta dar um sorriso,mas desiste o tubo na sua boca, incomoda-o, nada pode fazer, senão esperar.

Enquanto isso, Nick conseguiu comparar as digitais que ele encontrou na farmácia, eles estão no AFIS e o sangue bate com o encontrado na cena. Ele e Brass estão a caminho do último endereço que constava no sistema.

Greg entrevistou os 10 internos, eles contaram que o diretor senhor Klaus teve uma briga com ele e o colocou na quarentena. Ele não tinha falado nada sobre isto e Greg estava desconfiado que tivesse sido mais que uma simples discussão.

GS: Muito bem, senhor Klaus. Conte-me da sua briga com o interno Roy

SK: Não foi uma briga, eu tive que chamar a atenção dele pois estava implicando com Michael, é um garoto que roubou um tênis. Olhe eu tenho que separa os bons, os recuperáveis de gente com Roy, ele não tinha mais como se recuperar.

GS: Então o que você fez ?

SK: Coloquei-o na quarentena, ele devia ficar lá. Mas por algum motivo ele conseguiu sair e depois foi encontrado morto.

GS: Preciso que me diga uma coisa apenas ?

SK: O que ?

GS: Diga ah !

Greg tomou uma amostra da saliva do diretor,.

GS: Eu voltarei, muito obrigado.

Warrick tinha achado as digitais do namorado no AFIS e batiam com as marcas no pescoço dela, quando foi entrevistado não agüentou e se entregou. Então Warrick deu por encerrado o seu caso, resolveu ligar para Donna Zerbe.

WB: Donna, podemos nos encontrar hoje à noite ?

DZ: Claro, eu saio as 20h 30.

WB: Está bem, estarei aí as 20h e espero você no clube mesmo, ok.

DZ: Sim.

Bom, pelo menos ele teria um noite agradável. Tina deixava as horas livres deles insuportáveis, sempre reclamando. Hoje ele não ia para casa.

Sofia tinha levado algumas amostras dos insetos encontrados no corpo para a universidade, para que um entomologista analisasse. Enquanto Terri fazia a recuperação do rosto do homem.

No hospital, entrava na UTI o médico responsável da hora, Dr. Spelmann. Examina os sinais nos aparelhos, os olhos e diz.

Dr.S: Vou pedir que faça como se fosse tossir para poder tirar o tubo.

Grissom faz força e o Dr. Spelmann tira o tubo.

Dr.S: Não fale nada agora, tome um pouco desta água para hidratar.

Grissom bebe de canudinho do copo com água, respira aliviado, está um pouco zonzo.

GG: Dr. O que houve comigo ? Por que estou aqui ?

Dr.S: Do que você se lembra ?

GG: Estar saindo do carro, gritei Heather. Ela estava chicoteando um cara. Segurei o chicote e pedi que ela parasse. Lembro que ela parou e veio chorando na minha direção. Só isso. Depois .. um branco.

O doutor olha para Sara e pergunta

Dr.S: Você confirma esta história ?

SS: Eu não posso nem confirmar nem dizer que é mentira, eu não estava lá.

Dr.S: Tem alguém que possa confirmar a história ?

SS: Lady Heather, eu posso ligar para ela.

Dr. S: Seria bom, para ver se até onde ele lembra realmente aconteceu.

O doutor está falando com Sara como se o Grissom não estivesse ali.

GG: Ei, dá para conversar comigo ? Eu estou aqui.

Dr. S: Desculpe, alguns pacientes quando acordam do coma tem lapsos de memória. Eles perdem a memória recente, isto pode equivaler a 2 horas até 2 dias.

GG: Em coma ? Desde de quando ?

SS: Foi ontem , pela manhã.

GG: Ah, meu Deus. Eu estava aonde ?

SS: Você não se lembra de nada ?

GG: Nada, nenhuma imagem.

Sara pensa se vale a pena contar o que aconteceu. Mas resolve deixar para lá e apenas responde.

SS: No Laboratório, tinha passado as tarefas. Estávamos quase todos fora. Você estava saindo da sala quando caiu.

GG: Quem me socorreu ?

SS: Dr.Robbins, depois Ecklie chamou um ambulância e você foi trazido para cá.

Dr. S: Bom, seus exames ainda não chegaram. Vamos mudá-lo para um quarto.

GG: Ei, eu não posso ir ?

Dr. S: Nem pensar, você ficou pelo menos 24 horas em coma. Acordou bem, isto é raro. Mas não vou liberar você até descobrir por que você entrou em coma. Se não, isto pode acontecer de novo e talvez, da próxima vez, você não acorde tão rápido. Entendeu ?

GG: Sim, senhor. Posso fazer algo para ajudar ?

Dr. S: Você vai escrever tudo que você lembra até este episódio do chicote. Os mínimos detalhes e vamos ver se a sua memória vai voltar aos poucos.

SS: Se ele vai para o quarto pode receber outras visitas, não é ?

Dr. S: Sim e não. Sim ele até pode receber outras visitas. Não por enquanto por que ele precisa descansar.

GG: Desculpe, doutor, mas eu estou descansado. Afinal eu estava dormindo.

Dr. S: Muito engraçado, sr. Grissom. Mas não tem graça. O seu celebro estava muito agitado, não estava descansando não. Senhora ..

SS: Senhorita Sidle

Dr. S: A senhorita pode avisar seus colegas que ele está acordado e aparentemente bem. Vai ficar mais alguns dias no hospital para exames. E talvez, amanhã de tarde ele possa receber visitas, certo ?

SS: Certo.

Dr.S: Ah, se puder pedir a Lady..que me ligue para confirmar a história .

SS: Pode deixar.

Sara não queria demonstrar sua raiva. _Mas tinha que ser justo ela a última lembrança do Grissom, e agora tinha que ligar para ela, falar o que aconteceu e pedir que falasse com o médico. Que ódio! Deixa estar, eu não vou deixar ela sozinha com ele de novo_, pensou ela.

GG: Você pode dizer ao pessoal que estou me sentindo bem.

SS: Não se preocupe nos damos conta do recado e você tem que se cuidar para ficar realmente bom.

GG: Certo.

Ele deu aquela risadinha de lado que ela tanto gostava. Ela passa suavemente a mão pelo seu rosto, eles apenas se olham. Ele se despede dele com um beijo no rosto e sai.

Lá fora, Catherine espera impaciente quando vê Sara saindo da UTI.

CW: Então, como ele está ?

SS: Melhor do que esperava. Ele acordou. Só que

CW: Só que, o que ?

SS: Ele não se lembra de nada das últimas 48 horas. A última lembrança que tem é de estar segurando o chicote de Lady Heather e pedindo para ela parar.

CW: Como é que é ? Ela estava chicoteando ele ?

SS: Não. Acho que não. Parece que era um outro cara.

CW: Está história está mal contada.

SS: Nem me fale, agora eu tenho que ligar para ela e pedir que fale com o Dr. Spelmann para confirmar a história.

CW: Não,vamos nós falar pessoalmente com ela. E tirar esta história a limpo,está bem ?

Meio contrariada, Sara concordou. Queria olhar nos olhos dela quando ela contasse a história e também quando ela lhe falasse que ele não se lembra de nada depois disso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Catherine nota que já passam das 10 horas, o pessoal do laboratório devem estar esperando por noticias delas.

CW: Não dá para irmos agora, vamos dar as boas novas para o pessoal do laboratório. Mas não vamos falar nada sobre o que ele se lembra, certo?

SS: Certo. E quando vamos lá na casa dela?

Sara estava morrendo de ciúme, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer. Não queria se quer falar o nome da outra.

CW: Logo depois do almoço, eu tenho que verificar com David sobre o que ele tinha visto no hotel e qual csi novato tinha ido tirar fotos e colher as evidências, espero que não tenha feito nada de errado senão vai sobrar para mim!

SS: Desculpe.

CW: Desculpe pelo quê ? Fui eu que decidi assim, não se preocupe.

Chegaram no laboratório eram 10h20, Warrick e Teri eram os únicos que estavam no laboratório, todos os outros estavam em campo.

WB: Finalmente vocês chegaram ! Tem alguma noticia boa ?

SS: Ele acordou, foi para o quarto mas ainda vai estar sendo monitorado. O médico disse que visitas só depois de amanhã à tarde.

WB: Yeah .. Esta é a notícia que eu queria ouvir. Ele está acordado.

Warrick tinha uma grande afeição pelo Grissom. Nunca esqueceria de como ele ajudou no problema dele com o jogo. Sempre que precisou podia contar com o Grissom.

CW: Eu também fiquei feliz. Vamos nos concentrar agora nos casos, quem sabe amanhã de tarde fazemos uma surpresa para ele.

TM: É uma boa idéia. Acho que vou voltar ao meu molde e ver se já secou.

Teri Muller não tinha idéia do que tinha acontecido de verdade, apenas fora chamada para auxiliar Sofia. O homem que encontraram estava em estado avançado de decomposição. Por isso precisara fazer um molde do rosto.

SS: Eu vou falar com Archie e ver se ele conseguiu o último número que ligou para o celular e foi atendido.

Sara sai, vai até a sala de som, onde Archie trabalha. Ela está se sentindo meio triste, gostaria de ter uma boa notícia hoje.

CW: Warrick, você sabe quem foi no meu lugar para ver a moça morta no hotel?

WB: Meg Locker, a nova garota do DNA.

CW: Genial, uma novata do DNA indo para campo. O Greg demorou mais de um ano, Rick ?

WB: Eu sei mas não tinha ninguém e é o caminho natural de alguém que está aqui, não é?

CW: Ok. Vou falar com ela.

Na sala de DNA, Meg está comparando as impressões achadas no hotel com às que estão no CODIS e no AFIS, sem nenhuma identificação. A moça aparentava ter entre 20 e 25 anos, fora encontrada estrangulada e amarrada a cama. Havia sinais de estupro mas nenhum sêmen.

CW: Olá Meg eu soube que você foi ao hotel no meu lugar. O que encontrou ?

ML: Oi, Catherine. Encontrei alguns pêlos pubianos que podem ser do assassino, ele a estuprou com uma garrafa. Também encontrei um número de celular, Archie está verificando para mim.

CW Ok. Faremos assim, vamos trabalhar juntas neste caso, certo ?

ML: Certo.

Catherine e Sara se encontram na sala de som. Onde Archie está explicando a Sara o que encontrou.

AJ: Olhe, Sara, está foi a última ligação dada ao celular que foi atendida tem exatos 4 minutos. Foi dada de um telefone público perto do McDonnald's.

CW: Oi, Archie. Meg disse que trouxe um número para você localizar ?

AJ: Por incrível que parece é o mesmo número que a Sara trouxe.

Catherine e Sara ao mesmo tempo: Como ?

AJ: É o mesmo número, parece que a garota morta no hotel ligou para o rapaz desaparecido.

CW: Se ele fez isso, então está sumido de propósito. Senão, alguém pôs ele para escanteio.

SS: Vou verificar os hospitais e ver se alguém parecido com Louis Miller deu entrada entre anteontem e hoje.

CW: Eu vou até o hotel, ver se tem algo para processar que a Meg não tenha visto.

Até mais, Archie, falam as duas juntas,

Nick e Brass chegam no local onde os supostos assaltantes moram.

JB: Policia de Las Vegas, abram.

Como ninguém abre, os policiais arrombam a porta e entram. Encontram um corpo na sala e outro na escada.

JB: Parece que seus assaltantes acabaram por se matar.

NS: Isto explicaria o sangue, mas foi um tiro só que foi ouvido. Não encontramos nenhum buraco de bala. E por que eles não foram para o hospital ?

JB: Bom, este é o seu trabalho. Jim Brass falando, temos um duplo homicídio. Esteja à vontade, Nick.

Nick começa a fotografar, bem que gostaria de uma ajuda extra agora.

Greg tem os resultados do DNA, o senhor Klaus tem muitas coisas a explicar. Como por exemplo, o seu DNA foi encontrado debaixo das unhas do menor. O senhor Klaus é levado a delegacia para prestar depoimento.

GS: Como o senhor explica o seu DNA embaixo das unhas do menor Roy ?

SK: Isto foi quando briguei com ele, tive que levá-lo a forca para a quarentena.

GS: Antes ou depois de o esfaquear ?

SK: Não fiz nada disso.

GS: Pois encontramos a arma usada e está cheia de digitais suas.

SK: Eu quero um advogado.

GS: Pode prendê-lo oficial e leia os direitos dele.

Greg estava radiante, tinha resolvido seu primeiro caso solo. Adoraria poder contar isto para o Grissom e ver a reação dele. Ia voltar ao laboratório e saber das últimas notícias sobre ele.

No hospital, o Dr. Spelmann entrava no quarto do Grissom com os exames na mão. Sua cara não era nada animadora.

Dr.S: Você tem alguém que possa ser responsável por você ?

GG: Como assim doutor?

Dr.S: Seus exames indicam um aneurisma. Como está num local delicado temos que ter certeza que vai fazer a operação mesmo que você não queira.

GG: Por isso quer saber se tenho alguém que responda por mim.

Dr.S: Você sabe o que é um aneurisma ?

GG: Sei, é como ter uma bomba prestes a explodir.

Dr.S: E se não operar ela pode explodir a qualquer hora.

Grissom não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Virou a cabeça para o lado direito, as lagrimas começaram a correr. Não sabia se queria fazer a operação, conhecia bem os riscos e não tinha certeza que queria passar por isso. _Por que logo agora que tinha se decidido a arriscar-se e falar do seu amor por Sara_. Não agora mais que nunca ele devia afastá-la dele.

Enquanto isso, no lar para crianças Lady Heather teve uma péssima notícia. Mesmo sendo a avó, não podia ver o menino e eles não gostariam que ela ficasse com a criança. Não só pela forma de vida que ela levava com pelo fato de não ter um marido, ou melhor, um pai para a criança. Mesmo contrariada, ela calmamente perguntou.

LH: E se tiver um marido ?

Ass. Social: Ai suas chances são maiores.

LH: Muito bem, eu tenho um namorado. Vou tentar convencê-lo a casar mais cedo do que esperávamos.

Ass. Social: Muito bem, com a certidão de casamento, você pode entrar com o pedido de guarda.

LH: Muito obrigada.

Sai da casa pensando. _Agora, como vou achar alguém disposto a casar comigo só para eu poder adotar meu próprio neto? Acho que vou ter que falar com Grissom, se ele puder me ajudar._

Lady Heather liga para o laboratório e pede para falar com Grissom, a telefonista fala:

-Mas ele está no hospital Kindred. Ele foi para lá ontem em coma, parece que hoje ele já acordou mas visitas só amanhã.

LH: Muitíssimo obrigada pela informação.

Lady Heather resolveu ir até o hospital. Quem sabe ele estaria mais sensível aos apelos dela ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Vamos dar nomes aos personagens que apareceram e ainda vão aparecer.

Recepcionista : Mrs. Alicia Reals

Telefonista (laboratório): Ms. Alicia Riems

Assistente Social : Miss Mirta Corant

Enfermeira1: Miss Clara Smith

Dr. Spelmann: Mrs. Terris Spelmann

Advogado: Mrs. Gold Tremas

Catherine vai até o hotel verificar se alguma coisa tinha sido esquecida. Nota que Meg trabalhou bem, tirou algumas digitais de uma lixeira por que achou marcas de sangue. Estava um pouco longe do quarto mas Cath achou que seria relevante.

Sara tinha voltado ao hospital, lembrara do rapaz na UTI 1 e que ninguém sabia quem era, levara seu kit de digitais pois pretendia tirar as digitais do rapaz se o hospital lhe permitisse. Iria falar com o médico que estivesse de plantão e pegar informações sobre Grissom.

SS: Olá, eu gostaria de falar com alguém responsável da UTI. Tem um rapaz não identificado e gostaria de tirar as digitais dele ?

CS: Vou chamar Dr. Spelmann. Ele é o responsável pela UTI

SS: Obrigada.

Enquanto Sara esperava resolveu ligar para o laboratório e perguntar como estavam as coisas por lá.

AR: Olá, Sara. Como estão as coisas ai no hospital ?

SS: Vou falar com o responsável depois ver o Grissom,

AR: Acabou de ligar uma senhora, Lady Heather querendo falar com o Grissom e eu disse que ele estava no hospital.

SS: Você disse qual o hospital ?

AR: Sim, não era para dizer ?

SS: Não deixa pra lá, acho que ela não vai aparecer aqui hoje. Mas qualquer coisa eu aviso vocês, certo ?

AR: Certo, desculpa.

Sara ficou chateada com Alicia, mas não podia culpá-la. Agora ela tinha que falar com o Dr. Spelmann e depois disso acho que iria avisar no laboratório. _Vou tirar o resto do turno de folga, vou ficar ao lado do Grissom. Não vou deixá-lo sozinho principalmente se ela sabe onde ele está, pode vir aqui._

Dr. Spelmann estava vindo, trazia alguns papéis na mão. Quando a viu abriu um sorriso.

Sara pensou: _até que ele era bonitinho, mas não fazia o seu tipo_.

SS: Olá, Dr. Spelmann. Gostaria de lhe falar sobre o rapaz desconhecido da UTI ?

TS: Pensei que tivesse vindo falar sobre o senhor Grissom.

SS: Depois.

TS: Depois pode ser tarde.

SS: Sobre o que o senhor está falando ?

Começou a ficar preocupada, será que ele tinha voltado ao coma ?

TS: Você foi indicada com um dos que podiam visitá-lo e ele não tem nenhum responsável que possa responder por ele.

SS: O que exatamente eu posso fazer ?

Sara sentiu suas pernas bambearem, gostaria de poder falar com outra pessoa. Não queria ter sobre seus ombros qualquer decisão sobre desligar aparelhos ou não.

TS: O senhor Grissom tem um aneurisma na cabeça que precisar ser operado imediatamente, ou ele poderá entrar em coma e dessa vez definitivamente.

SS: E ele não quer operar, não é ?

TS: A senhorita poderia autorizar. Nos faremos a operação ainda hoje.

Sara engoliu em seco, pensou no que poderia perguntar.

SS: Posso me sentar ?

TS: Claro.

Sara senta numa das cadeiras de espera do corredor.

SS: Quais as chances dele? Quais são os riscos ?

TS: As chances são 50-50. Os riscos são altos, ele pode não acordar da operação. Mas se não operar, os riscos são de ficar sem memória, afetar seus movimentos, entre outras coisas.

As lágrimas correram pelo rosto de Sara, não havia para quem ligar, senão o Dr. Robbins. Mas não queria ligar, era uma decisão que tinha que ser só dela. Pesou os prós e contras, pensou que se queria ter algum futuro com ele, tinha que dar a ele um chance de vida maior e com mais qualidade.

SS: Então opere. Eu assino o termo de responsabilidade.

TS: Muito obrigado. Você gostaria de conversar com ele antes da operação ?

SS: Sim, por favor.

O dr. Spelmann leva Sara até o quarto do Grissom, ele deixa-a na porta e vai atender alguns pacientes. Sara fica alguns instantes olhando para a porta, enxuga as lágrimas, arruma o cabelo e entra.

SS: Boa tarde, Grissom. Você almoçou bem hoje ?

Grissom fica surpreso com a visita dele logo agora. Fica feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, como gostaria de lhe falar tudo o que sente. Mas diante das circunstâncias ele resolveu ser ríspido com ela.

GG: Sim, falou secamente. Até que estava bom.

SS: O que foi ? Por que você está ríspido ?

Grissom resolveu que teria que afastá-la dele.

GG: Sara, você é jovem, eu sou velho. Sou seu chefe, insensível, não sei como tratar as pessoas, na maioria das vezes eu afasto as pessoas. Você merece alguém mais jovem, melhor ...

Vira-se de lado para ela não notas mas as lágrimas correm livremente pelo rosto dele, quer muito que ela fique muito irritada e sai sem olhar para trás. Para não ver ele chorando.

GG: Vá embora, Sara.

SS: Eu sei do aneurisma, Gil.

Ela não saiu como ele esperava, apenas ficou olhando para ele. Queria muito abraça-lo mas sabia que ele tinha que abaixar suas defesas, ela não iria dar o primeiro passo.

GG: Como ? O médico não podia ter lhe contado ?

SS: O laboratório indicou duas pessoas para lhe visitar, já que você não tem parentes. Eu fui uma delas e a outra foi o dr. Robbins. Então o médico me contou.

GG: Você merece alguém melhor, que vá pelo menos viver com você mais tempo do que eu. Deixe-me. Eu já lhe fiz sofrer bastante. Eu lembrei de tudo que aconteceu até a hora que você saiu irritada da sala, a dor que eu senti, depois a queda.

Sara fica feliz por ele ter lembrado de tudo. Sentiu o quanto ele lhe queria.

SS: Você é o meu amor, a minha vida, eu preciso de você como preciso do ar que eu respiro.

GG: Você é a razão de eu querer ser melhor, ser mais sensível com os outros, de eu querer viver apenas para saber que poderei lhe ver um dia a mais.

Já não tem motivos para segurar as lágrimas, deixa elas correm. Dizem que as lágrimas refrescam a alma, e sua alma está precisando disso.

SS: Vamos superar isso. Quer dizer que você vai fazer a operação ?

GG: Sim, acho que preciso ... tentar.

Sara se aproxima dele, ele deu o primeiro passo, agora é a vez dela. Chega bem perto da cama, olha nos olhos dele. Sua mão toca a mão dele, eles sentem a eletricidade que há entre eles. Ela encosta seus corpo no dele, suavemente, ate seus rostos ficarem bem próximos. Olho nos olhos, lábios se tocam. Grissom fecha os olhos, deixa as emoções fluírem. O beijo deles é fogo puro, sentem como se os anos tivessem se transformado em segundos, e tudo que sentiam veio a tona.

GG: Sara.

SS: Gil, fique quieto. Vamos aproveitar o pouco tempo que temos.

GG: Você tem certeza de que quer isto ?

SS: Mas do que tudo no mundo.

Eles se soltam, esquecem onde estão. Começam a se acariciar. Mãos, pernas, braços, beijos no pescoço, na nuca. Lambidas no rosto, no colo, eles estavam se descobrindo.

Ela tirou a blusa, estava com um sutiã preto que realçava sua pelo, ele lambeu ao redor do sutiã, ela gemeu. Tirou a roupa dele, a camisola do hospital, olhando devagar cada pedacinho dele como se quisesse guardar na memória aquele dia, aquele corpo, ele ficou sem jeito. Passou a mão pelo pescoço dela e começou a descer, pelo colo, entre os seios, parou um pouco para massagear cada um deles e mordiscá-los, desceu pela cintura, puxou-a bem perto de si, lambeu-lhe o umbigo. Ela estava em êxtase, gemia a cada toque dele.

Sua mão chegou perto do zíper da calça dela, abriu-o e pos a mão entre a calça e a calçinha, passando a mão, apertando sua área mais sensível, ela abaixou a cabeça e mordeu a orelha. Ele puxou a calça dela, tomando o cuidado para não caírem da cama, que apesar de grande não era feita para dois deitarem lado a lado. Então alguém devia ficar por cima.

Ela se ajeitou por cima dele, agora é a vez dele sentir. Ela tomou-lhe o membro e o pos suavemente dentro dela, ele gemeu. Não queria pensar em nada em ninguém só neles.

Eles nem notam, mas nesta hora entra no quarto Lady Heather.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Warrick foi ajudar Nick no caso dos assaltantes encontrados mortos em casa. Enquanto Greg juntou-se a Sofia para encontrar informações sobre o corpo coberto de larvas, Terri tinha conseguido um rosto e eles estavam procurando entre os desaparecidos.

Catherine identificou a digital da lixeira, um conhecido estuprador que estava em liberdade condicional. Estava pedindo um mandado para o antigo endereço dele.

No hospital, Lady Heather tinha falado com a recepcionista e ela lhe indicara o quarto de Grissom. Ela pensava que ia fazer uma surpresa para ele mas foi ela quem teve a surpresa.

Ao entrar no quarto vira um moça "montada" no Grissom. Ela lembrou que aquela moça era uma das que trabalhavam com ele e concluiu que era ela a pessoa a quem ele se referia. Então pensa ela: _eles tinham se entendido, bom acho que estou sobrando. Só me resta procurar o pai de Zoe, ele realmente tinha lhe ajudado no início depois sumira. Agora precisaria dele .. e desta vez, não ia deixar ele fugir da sua responsabilidade._

Saiu com tinha entrado, de fininho, não queria atrapalhar os pombinhos.

Lady Heather está saindo do Hospital quando Catherine chega, ela foi verificar se Sara já tirou as impressões do rapaz desconhecido. Ela dá de cara com Lady Heather.

CW: Você, aqui ? Pensei que já tinham terminado.

LH: Surgiram algumas coisas, mas deixa pra lá. Ele está com outra no quarto e pelo que vi, é a pessoa que lhe conquistou a alma, o coração e agora o corpo.

CW: Do que você está falando ?

LH: Você verá. Por hora, se o encontrar diga-lhe que desejo melhoras.Adeus.

CW: Adeus.

Catherine não entende nada, nem teve tempo de perguntar o que era aquilo sobre chicotadas. _Bom,_ pensou Cath, _parece que ela vai deixá-lo em paz._ Entrou no hospital e foi falar com a recepcionista Alicia

AR: Boa tarde.

CW: Boa tarde, eu gostaria de informações sobre o senhor Grissom ?

AR: Ele está no quarto 15A e está com uma moça chamada Sara.

CW: Ah, é minha amiga. Eu posso ir até lá ?

AR: Sem problemas, é no final do corredor.

Catherine agradece e vai em direção ao quarto.

Eles nem sentiram a presença dela. Continuavam tão envolvidos um com o outro, que nem queria saber se alguém entrasse e os visse assim. Sara estava literalmente cavalgando o Griss, nunca tinha imaginado sua primeira vez numa cama de hospital. Mas nada mais importava, eles estavam juntos.

GG: Sara, vamos trocar de posição agora. Preciso sentir-me em cima de você.

SS: Só um minuto, meu amor. Acho melhor eu descer e você também, senão não conseguiremos nos ajeitar.

GG: Ta bom.

Ela sai de cima dele, desce da cama e o ajuda a se levantar. Nus um de frente ao outro, eles ficam apenas se olhando. Palavras aqui são desnecessárias. Ele a toma suavemente e a coloca na cama. E como ela fez, olha para o belo corpo dela, cada pedacinho, beija-a das cabeça aos pés. Passa sua língua pelo umbigo, vai descendo até a virilha, lambe a parte interna das coxas, começa a fazer sexo oral com ela. Ela, por sua vez, passa a mão pela cabeça dele, seus cabelos, mantém a cabeça dele no meio das suas pernas, gemendo, sentindo prazer, querendo mais e mais. Até que não se agüenta.

SS: Gil, me ame.

GG: Sempre.

Ele se ajeita e penetra nela com seu membro, está mais que excitado, ela sente a forca dele, sua potência. Geme. Grita, eles se mexem juntos, indo e vindo, maravilhosas sensações. Ele estão prontos, gozam juntos, riem juntos e se beijam.

Ele está descansando sobre ela quando Catherine entra.

Ela para na porta e olha os dois. Então dá aquele sorriso que só a Cath sabe dar.

CW: Vocês dois não podiam esperar até ele sair ?

Os dois olham para ela e riem. Eles sabem bem o porquê de não esperar, poderia demorar dias até que ele saísse e não sabiam quais as conseqüências da operação. Mas resolvem não falar nada.

GG: Cath, você poderia bater na porta ?

CW: Para que, não ia dar tempo de vocês se vestirem mesmo ? brinca Catherine.

SS: Mas podíamos ter puxado o lençol. Você quer virar para o lado para eu poder vesti-lo?

CW: Por que, eu também gostaria de vê-lo como veio ao mundo.

(não só ela, não é ?)

GG: Cath, pode nos dar licença uns 10 minutos, please ?

CW: Certo, vou esperar lá fora.

Catherine sai, meio contrariada. Mas acha que a brincadeira foi até onde podia ir. Não queria embaraçá-los mais do que isto.

Grissom se levanta, fica de pé ao lado da cama e ajuda Sara a se levantar. Eles se beijam e ela começa a se arrumar. Ele é mais fácil já que é só por a camisola. Ele não pode tomar nada nem água pois o médico quer operá-lo o quanto antes. Então ela toma um pouco de água e molha a boca dele. Este carinho mostra a ele o quanto ela se preocupa com ele.

Estão prontos os dois, Sara chamou a Catherine para entrar.

SS: Cath, pode entrar.

CW: Bom, acho que os dois estão prontos para voltar a ativa.

GG: Não tão rápido, Cath. O médico quer mais exames, antes de me liberar.

Sara olha para ele de modo estranho. Catherine nota.

CW: O que está acontecendo aqui ?

SS: Griss, podemos contar a ela. Depois todo mundo vai saber cedo ou tarde.

CW: Contar o que ?

Grissom está sentado na cama. Olha para Sara depois para Catherine. As duas mulheres da minha vida. Minha amiga e meu amor. Tinha que ser elas ali para lhe darem coragem. GG: Cath, o que causou o meu coma. Foi um aneurisma. E o médico deu um ultimato, tenho que operar hoje por que amanhã pode ser tarde demais.

Catherine olha para os dois. Está contente por finalmente eles terem decidido assumir mas não gostou do jeito que ele falou. _Como tarde demais ?_Segurou as lágrimas, eles precisavam de força.

CW: Você vai sair dessa Griss. Não sei por que seria diferente. Você é uma pessoa incrível.

Não contém as lágrimas, vai até ele e o abraça. Aquele homem que tinha lhe encontrado diversas vezes pelo caminho e muitas dessas vezes ele lhe tinha ajudado. Seu amigo, seu chefe, ele que uma vez tinha lhe dito o quanto admirava nela a sua atitude de ir em frente.

SS: Vamos lá, vamos fazer uma corrente positiva para tudo dar certo. Estaremos aqui quando você acordar.

GG: Obrigado, você são as mulheres da minha vida.

Nesta hora batem a porta e entra Dr. Gold Tremas, advogado do hospital, vem falar da parte legal da cirurgia.

GT: Boa tarde, senhor Grissom. Como o senhor vai se submeter a uma cirurgia arriscada, o hospital tem por norma, pedir autorização para fazer a operação, sabendo dos riscos e se o senhor que RCP (Ressucitação Cardio-Pulmonar) ou não.

GG: Eu sei dos riscos. Eu vou assinar a autorização para a cirurgia. Quanto a RCP

SS: Nem pense em não autorizar.

GG: Sara, se alguma coisa der errado. Eu não quero ficar ligado a uma máquina como um vegetal. Isto seria pior que a morte.

CW: Pára com isto. Não vai acontecer e se por acaso, seu cérebro parar de funcionar. Nós nos comprometemos em autorizar a doação de órgãos e desligar as máquinas. Está bem assim ?

Grissom pensa, olha para Sara que está chorando, e fala:

GG: Não. Não vou deixar este peso em cima dos ombros de vocês. Eu não autorizo RCP e ponto final.

GT: Muito bem, senhor Grissom. Gostaria que assinassem estes documentos que serão deixados na mão do médico.

Grissom assina em três folhas. E pensa: _o que tiver que ser, será. Não quero que isso aconteça mas não vou deixar esse peso em cima delas. Isto é minha responsabilidade_.

GT: Muito obrigado, uma enfermeira virá preparar-lhe para a cirurgia.

Agradece e sai.

CW: Isto foi estupidez!

GG: Não Cath, é um ato razoável. Eu quero viver, vou lutar por isso mas não vou ficar vegetando.

SS: Você não vai.

Abraça-o até que a enfermeira chega para prepará-lo. Então elas devem sair, não poderão vê-lo mais, só depois da cirurgia. A enfermeira Clara Smith que veio atendê-lo fala.

CS: O hospital entrará em contato com vocês assim que a cirurgia terminem. Não podem mais ficar aqui.

Catherine se despede dele com um forte abraço e um beijo na face.

CW: Fique tranqüilo, veremos você amanhã.

Sara dá-lhe um beijo longo e apaixonado. Passa a mão no seu rosto.

SS: Até amanhã, meu amor!

GG: Até.

Elas saem e vão até a UTI tirar as impressões do rapaz desconhecido, nisso ele é preparado e levado para a cirurgia. São 6:15 da tarde. (ou 18h15)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Enquanto estavam processando o local, Warrick e Nick conversavam sobre as reais possibilidades do Grissom voltar e assumir o turno noturno.

WB: Acho que o Grissom deve ficar uns tempos afastado por ordem médica.

NS: Também. Quem será que o Ecklie vai indicar para o lugar do Grissom ?

WB: Já estive no lugar dele, quando ele viajou, não sei se quero ficar. Mas por outro lado vai entrar uma graninha extra até ele voltar.

NS: Isto é verdade, depois dá para fazer uma caixinha para imprevistos, hehe.

WB: Encontrei uma arma, parece ser a que eles usaram: uma 9 mm. Vou levar para confirmar as digitais e se foi usada.

NS: Já terminei aqui também, vamos juntos pro laboratório.

No laboratório, Greg tinha achado um rosto parecido com o deles. Estava na lista de procurados do FBI. Pensou que alguma coisa estava estranho. Sofia tinha mandado amostras para um entomologista em Vegas e outro em Nova York, ambos afirmaram de se tratar de larvas de um tipo de inseto que só existia na fronteira dos Estados Unidos com o Canadá. _Como elas foram parar ali?_ Agora com o rosto e o nome talvez tivessem alguma chance de descobrir o que houve. Foi atrás de Sofia e Terri para contar as novidades.

No hospital, Catherine tirou a digital do rapaz desconhecido, mas pela aparência dele até podia apostar que era o rapaz da faculdade, Louis Miller.

CW: Quem sabe resolveremos o seu caso ainda hoje?

SS: Qual?

Cath dá uma risadinha e fala.

CW: Do rapaz desaparecido!

SS: Ah, é!

CW: Sabe quem eu encontrei saindo do hospital, Lady Heather.

SS: Ela esteve aqui ?

CW: E parece que viu vocês transando.

SS: Então ela chegou a ir até o quarto. Eu sabia que ela ia aparecer.

CW: Por que ?

SS: Ela ligou para o laboratório e a tinha falado com a telefonista Alicia Riems, quando soube que estava aqui ela resolver vir vê-lo. Será que ela não vai deixá-lo em paz?

CW: Agora, com certeza vai. Vamos para o laboratório confirmar se este é mesmo Louis Miller.

SS: Certo, o médico disse que a operação deve demorar umas 3 horas, se tudo der certo. Vou ligar lá pelas 21h30 e saber se já tem alguma notícia.

Elas saem, meio apreensivas, mas com bastante esperança.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

No laboratório Greg estava contando as novidades para Sofia e Teri quando Warrick e Nick chegaram. Enquanto Warrick foi levar as digitais para Mia verificar.

NS: Olá pessoal. Como vão com o caso do corpo cheio de larvas, hahaha ?

GS: Muito engraçadinho, temos um rosto e um nome, Peter Spint, procurado pelo FBI, fraude bancária, certo ?

NS: Genial, mas por que essas cara ?

SC: Bem, o problema é a evidência fora do contexto. Os insetos são da fronteira do Canadá, como vieram parar aqui ?

NS: Pergunte para o Gris...Desculpe, por um instante eu esqueci que ele não está aqui.

TM: Não é só você, eu também fiz dessa pouco antes de você chegar.

Nick tinha fechada a cara, não gostava da sensação que estava sentindo. Gostaria de ir visitá-lo, mas quem sabe amanhã ele pudesse ir com o pessoal.

NS: Alguém tem notícias dele ?  
GS: Não, a Catherine ia passar no hospital e depois vinha para cá.

Nesta hora, Warrick entra com notícias ruins para o caso do Nick, as digitais encontradas eram dos próprios assaltantes. Estavam num beco sem saída.

WB: Bom, meu. Eu ajudei o que pude até agora, mas tenho minha folga hoje e quero sair um pouco para distrair.

NS: Vai levar Tina para jantar, suponho ?

WB: Na verdade, não. Vou sair solo hoje.

Greg e Sofia olham para ele com uma pergunta no rosto, mas nenhum dos dois se atreve a perguntar.

TM: Quem é Tina ?

NS: A mulher dele.

TM: Há! Vão sair separados suponho.

Warrick dá uma risada e sai.São quase 20h e ele ainda quer tomar um banho, Tina não deve estar em casa antes das 22h então não tem problema.

Catherine e Sara chegam logo depois. Conversaram muito no carro e resolveram contar toda a verdade, para eles estarem preparados para tudo. Catherine vai a sala de reuniões, Sara a sala das digitais, quer primeiro verificar quem é o rapaz do hospital.

CW: Olá pessoal.

NS: Cath, estávamos falando de você

CW: Bem, espero.

NS: Claro, como está o Grissom ?

Catherine respira fundo, não vai ser fácil contar. Primeiro pede que chamem o Dr. Robbins e Ecklie. Espera eles chegarem para falar.

CW: Gostariam que todos ouvissem com atenção. Grissom teve um problema que todos soubemos que repentinamente o pos em coma. Pelos exames, eles detectaram um aneurisma suficientemente grande para causar isto e o médico optou para fazer uma cirurgia imediatamente.

GS: Cirurgia ? Na cabeça ?

CW: É Greg, cirurgia na cabeça.

NS: É grave assim ?

CW: É. Ele entrou na cirurgia hoje as 18h15, o médico falou que lá pelas 21h30 já teremos alguma informação.

CE: Quanto tempo ele vai ficar no hospital , Catherine ?

CW: Não sabemos, Ecklie, mas provavelmente mais que uma semana.

CE: Bom, espero que ele saia dessa bem. Catherine você comando o turno do dia e para ser mais justo. Warrick fica no comando do turno intermediário e Nick, no turno da madrugada que era do Grissom.

NS: Peraí, você vai separar todo mundo?

CE: São os mais experientes, mais aptos a assumirem a chefia e ensinarem aos mais novos. Afinal, o que está reclamando vai ganhar mais e ter mais dias de férias ?

NS: E quando o Grissom voltar ?

CE: Se ele voltar. E quando isso acontecer, não quer dizer que ele assuma o mesmo lugar que estava, não é ? Boa noite.

Conrad Ecklie não gostava de ser questionado, ficaria de olho no Nick.

Na sala de digitais, Sara conseguiu uma combinação perfeita. O rapaz do hospital era o mesmo estudante desaparecido. O seu caso estava encerrado, agora tinha que ajudar a Cath a descobrir por que a moça estava morta e o rapaz no hospital. Eram quase 21h, pensou em ligar mas se conteve, ainda não era a hora. Foi até a sala de reuniões, Ecklie já tinha saído e estavam todos muito irritados.

SS: Olá, nossa o que houve aqui ?

CW: Conrad, já fez a distribuição de funções. Eu fico com o turno do dia, Warrick com o intermediário e Nick com o da madrugada.

SS: E onde eu fico ?

CW: Sei lá, ele não falou mais nada. Olha, ele se aproveitou do Grissom não estar aqui e literalmente desmembrou a equipe.

SS: Bom, se eu puder escolher. Quero ficar de madrugada, o hospital não funciona para visitas essa hora.

NS: Que bom, pelo menos estaremos juntos.

GS: Ta bom, quem vai me escolher ?

CW: Greg, apesar de ser muito novo, eu fico com você.

GS: Oba.

CW: No time, para trabalho e só, entendeu?

GS: Claro, não pensei em outra coisa.

E

N

Q

U

A

N

T

O

I

S

S

O

Na sala de cirurgia quando Grissom entrou o anestesista lhe informou que trabalhariam com anestesia local, pois como precisavam ter informações dele, ele estaria sedado mas não dormindo. Griss concordou.

Eles iniciaram o procedimento normal, Grissom teve a cabeça raspada, eles deveriam fazer um pequeno corte bem próximo de onde estava localizado o aneurisma.

Deitado na maca, pensando sobre tudo que tinha lhe acontecido estes dias, Grissom pediu para escrever uma carta antes que fosse sedado. Eles lhe trouxeram papel e caneta e ele escreveu por uns 20 minutos, fechou dentro de um envelope e escreveu: Entregue a Sara Sidle, no caso de morte ou coma. E entregou nas mãos do médico. Este a guardou.

Começaram a cirurgia propriamente dita às 19h, todos os monitores estavam normais, e a cirurgia transcorreu bem. Ele ficou semi acordado o tempo todo. Na hora de fechar, eles observaram que ele estava dormindo. Deveria ser 22h ou mais. Demoraram mais que o esperado mas nada parecia errado. Até que .

Ele não acordou, estava em coma profundo. Eles o entubaram de novo e foi direto para a UTI. Não havia telefone de ninguém para ligar, e o do laboratório estava sempre ocupado. Então apenas deixaram o registro para quem ligasse para saber do estado dele: Cirurgia transcorreu bem, o paciente está em coma profundo, não sabemos quando ou se irá acordar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Warrick chegou em casa, abriu a porta devagar. Como previra Tina não estava em casa, então tomou um banho rápido, escolheu uma calça jeans azul escura e uma camisa bordo, abotoou-a deixando os dois últimos botões abertos, um sapato de couro preto com meias pretas. Arrumou o cabelo e pôs um suave perfume. Estava pronto.

Chegou pontualmente às 20h30 na boate, entrou e ficou numa mesa. Logo viu Donna, ela estava linda, vestido vermelho, seus corpo de pele branca, até parecia que os olhos estavam brilhando.

DZ: Olá, você é pontual ?

WB: Sim. Não gosto de deixar nenhuma mulher bonita me esperando.

Falou isto com um sorriso no rosto. Hoje ele queria poder relaxar, conversar com alguém sem ter cobranças.

Na boate tocava uma música lenta que ele não conhecia, mas gostou da letra.

_Eu não reconheço mais,_

_Olhando as fotos do passado_

_O habitante do meu corpo_

_Esse estranho dublê de retrato_

_Talvez eu já vivesse em algum corpo emprestado_

_Esperando só por você para reunir meus pedaços_

_Foi tanta força que eu fiz por nada_

_Pra tanta gente eu me dei de graça_

_Só pra você eu me poupei_

_Será que o tempo sempre disfarça_

_Tomara um dia isto tudo passa_

_Desculpa as magoas que eu deixei_

_Eu já dei a outra alma_

_Aos bruxos e vampiros_

_Quero que eles façam a festa_

_enquanto eu me retiro_

_**Só você sentiu por mim**_

_**O que nem eu mesmo sentiria **_

_**Você foi o meu escudo **_

_**E eu a própria covardia**_

_**Foi tanta força que eu fiz por nada**_

_**Pra tanta gente eu me dei de graça**_

_**Só pra você eu me poupei**_

_**Será que o tempo sempre disfarça**_

_**Tomara um dia isto tudo passa**_

_**Desculpa as magoas que eu deixei**_

Se fosse ainda acreditar 

_Eu prometo dublar o seu corpo_

_Te proteger te poupar das dores_

_Te devolver amor em dobro _

_Não se ama amor em vão_

_Foi tanta força que eu fiz por nada_

_Pra tanta gente eu me dei de graça_

_Só pra você eu me poupei_

_Será que o tempo sempre disfarça_

_Tomara um dia isto tudo passa_

_Desculpa as magoas que eu deixei_

(Dublê de corpo – Heróis da Resistência)

Warrick pensou em Tina, em Catherine e tudo isto dançando com Donna. Percebeu que não era ela que ele queria. Curtiu a noite, apenas. Conversaram, beberam um pouco, não além da conta, ele a levou para casa. Mas foi só isso. Ele sabia que seu casamento tinha acabado, que fora um erro. Devia concertar isso para poder realmente abrir seu coração a pessoa que mais lhe interessava: Cath. Precisava falar francamente com ela.

Neste momento, Sara consegue telefonar para o hospital e recebe a notícia. Catherine está perto dela, de repente, vê ela perder a cor das faces. Sara desliga o telefone, senta desolada. Catherine pensa no pior. Mas não pergunta nada, espera que Sara se recomponha e fale o que aconteceu.

SS: A operação transcorreu bem.

CW: E, como está ele ?

SS: Em coma profundo.

CW: Sinto muito, Sara. Mas pense assim, ele está vivo e vai acordar.

Catherine tentava em vão animá-la. Mas Sara tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

SS: O médico não deu garantias nenhuma. Catherine, ele merece viver mais para poder curtir a vida e tudo que ele conquistou.

CW: Está fora das nossas mãos, Sara. Você e o Dr. Robbins podem visitá-lo e conversar com ele, eu ouvi dizer que pacientes em coma escutam o que os outros falam e ás vezes, até lembram. Isto pode ajudar na recuperação dele.

Sara passou a mão pelos olhos, não queria chorar agora. Falou com uma voz pausada.

SS: Meu caso está encerrado, o rapaz foi encontrado vivo, está no hospital e depois de amanhã poderá sair da UTI. Eu gostaria de tirar uns dias de folga e ficar ao lado dele.

CW: Claro, nós podemos terminar o que falta aqui. Vá pra casa dormir, descanse bem, amanhã cedo você vai ao hospital, certo ?

SS: Certo. Catherine, obrigada. Você sabe quão difícil foi para ele dar esse passo, nós ... juntos, ele sempre me poupou tanto. Agora estamos os dois sofrendo.

Sara despediu-se de Cath e foi para casa. Precisava descansar bem, estar bem para poder ajudá-lo. Talvez fosse o modo como tudo passou, fora mágico mas a realidade cobrou um preço caro. Ligou a rádio, estava tocando Sweet Dreams do Eurythmics...

_Chorus 1: Refrão 1:_

_Sweet dreams are made of this (Doces sonhos são feitos disso,)  
Who am I to disagree? (Quem sou eu para discordar?)  
Travel the world and the seven seas (Eu viajo pelo mundo e pelos sete mares,)  
Everybody's looking for something (Todo mundo está procurando alguma coisa...)_

_Chorus 2: Refrão 2:   
Some of them want to use you (Alguns deles querem te usar,)  
Some of them want to get used by you (Alguns deles querem ser usados por você,)  
Some of them want to abuse you (Alguns deles querem abusar de você,)  
Some of them want to be abused (Alguns deles querem ser abusados por você,)  
_

_Chorus 1 (repeat) Refrão 1 (repete)_

_Chorus 2 (repeat) Refrao 2 (repete) _

_(Whispering) Hold your head up, (Suspirando) Mantenha sua cabeça erguida,_

_movin' on seguindo em frente _

_Keep your head up, movin' on Mantenha sua cabeça erguida, seguindo em frente  
Hold your head up, movin' on " "  
Keep your head up, movin' on " "  
Hold your head up, movin' on " "  
Keep your head up, movin' on " "  
Movin' on! Seguindo em frente  
_

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you ( Eu estou indo usar e abusar de você)  
I'm gonna know what's inside (estou indo saber o que há no seu interior)  
Gonna use you and abuse you (estou indo usar e abusar de você)   
I'm gonna know what's inside you (Eu estou indo saber o que há no seu interior)_

É isto que ela faria, ia seguir em frente e nunca ficaria mais só com os sonhos, ia correr atrás de torná-los realidade.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Catherine viu Sara sair para o estacionamento. Infelizmente, não pode acompanhá-la.

Ia para casa ver a filha, descansar. Amanhã pretendia pegar cedo para ver se fecha o caso da moça. Tem um sono agitado, não consegue realmente descansar. Ás 6 horas já está de pé e se preparando para sair.

Ao chegar no laboratório, resolve ir falar com Meg e verificar aquela digital encontrada na lixeira. Descobriram que se tratava de um dos assaltantes do caso do Nick, pareciam que eles iam trabalhar juntos. Principalmente agora, que ambos assaltantes estavam mortos. Catherine pensa que pode haver mais uma terceira pessoa envolvida.

Nick e Warrick estavam processando as evidências encontradas no apartamento. Warrick estava mais calado do que de costume.

NS: E aí, rapaz ? Como foi a noite ?

WB: Foi boa, deu para relaxar. Cheguei em casa descansado, a Tina não estava, assim não precisei dar mais explicações. Dormi com um bebê e estou pronto para outra.

NS: Você não passou a noite fora, então ?

WB: Pensei muito nisso, mas não. Preciso resolver de uma vez por todas esse casamento que não esta me fazendo feliz. E acho que a ela também não.

NS: É apressado come cru.

Deu uma risadinha, nesta hora Cath entra com a novidade.

CW: Encontrei as digitais de um dos assaltantes perto de onde a moça foi morta, não estava perto do apartamento mas era uma digital com sangue. Achei relevante.

NS: Como ficamos, um deles estava no mesmo local que a moça foi morta e o outro ?

CW: Só achei digitais de um, outras eram borradas nenhuma identificável. Só quis deixá-los a par.

WB: Obrigado, Cath. Vamos almoçar juntos ?

CW: Sim, vamos juntos.

Catherine ficou feliz com o convite. Nem lembrou de falar sobre o Grissom, seria melhor esperar novas notícias de Sara. Depois contaria o que houve.

CW: Nos vemos lá pelas 11h 30 , ok.

Warrick e Nick: Certo!

Sara também não descansou muito, consegui dormir. Mas só teve pesadelos. Acordou cedo, tomou um café reforçado e foi para o hospital. Queria ficar mais tempo possível com ele.

Ao chegar a recepcionista já a conhecia. Pediu que esperasse um pouco pois o Dr. Spelmann queria conversar com ela.

SS: Você sabe do que se trata ?

AR: Não, apenas me pediu que chamasse ele assim que você chegasse.

SS: Está bem, vou esperar na ante-sala.

O dr. Spelmann não demorou muito, logo apareceu na recepção.

TS: Bom dia, Senhorita Sidle

SS: Pode me chamar só de Sara.

TS: Certo, gostaria de fazer umas perguntas pessoais sobre o senhor Grissom, sua relação com ele, tudo. Podemos ir até minha sala ?

SS: Ok. Sem problemas.

Sara achou estranho o pedido, talvez ele quisesse saber até onde eles eram realmente próximos. Chegaram numa sala de atendimento que tinha o nome dele na porta, era uma sala simples, uma mesa de madeira escura, com duas poltronas na frente e uma cadeira alta do outro lado. Havia uma estante na parede a esquerda, de lado a lado, forrada com livros.

TS: Por favor, sente-se aqui.

Puxou uma das poltronas para ela sentar e sentou na outra para ficar de frente para ela, sem ter a mesa como obstáculo.

TS: Gostaria que falasse tudo que sabe sobre ele.

SS: Vai ser difícil, ele é uma pessoa muito reservada. O que sei dele, foi mais por observação do que por ele ter dito pessoalmente.

TS: Não tem problema, continue.

SS: Sei que ele fala a língua dos sinais, notei isto quando trabalhamos num caso envolvendo um surdo, mas na época eu não sabia o por que. Ele tem uma doença chamada ortoesclerose e operou faz uns dois anos, então acho que melhorou. Ele não tem nenhum vício e que eu saiba não teve ninguém ao seu lado até agora.

Sara olha para o médico meio que constrangida, não sabia o que devia ou não falar.

TS: Vocês, chegaram aos finalmente ?

Sara cora um pouco.

SS: Bom, antes de ele ser levado para a cirurgia nós .. nós transamos no quarto.

TS: Só queria saber pois ele fez questão de deixar uma carta para você. Eu vou esperar uns dias como é de praxe nos casos de coma profundo, para então entregá-la a você, certo?

SS: Por que não pode me entregar agora ?

TS: Normalmente os pacientes costumam deixar instruções simples e mesmo assim nos esperamos 7 dias antes de entregá-las. Não é usual alguém escrever mais que uma página, o que ocorreu aqui. Por isso a precaução, certo ?

SS: Ele escreveu mais que uma página... não posso ler agora ... e devo esperar uma semana. O senhor está pedindo muito, sabia ?

TS: Sei. Você .. faria um teste de gravidez ?

SS: Por que ? Nem estou no meu período fértil.

TS: Só para termos certeza.

SS: Tudo bem, sangue ou urina ?

TS: O mais confiável é o sangue. Vou pedir para a enfermeira tirar um pouco de você, está bem. E ela mesma vai prepará-la para visitar a UTI. Ele está no 1o andar, a UTI de lá é mais apropriada para casos como o dele.

SS: Está bem, posso ir ?

TS: Claro.

Ela sai da sala, irritada com o médico, ora se não podia entregar a carta por que então falar sobre ela ? E agora, queria um teste de gravidez, era só o que faltava ? Mas concordou queria ir o quanto antes para a UTI. Pegou o elevador mais perto da sala e ao chegar no 1o andar perguntou a enfermeira de plantão onde era a sala de preparação para a UTI. A enfermeira lhe indicou uma porta a esquerda e disse que já a estavam esperando.

SS: O médico avisou que ia tirar um pouco de sangue também ?

Enf.: Sim, eles já sabem.

SS: Obrigada.

Sara foi até a sala, era mais aconchegante que a debaixo, tinha umas cadeiras estofadas com um tecido azul-claro. Tinha uma máquina de café e bolachas: salgadas e doces. Pensou ela, _aqui até as visitas são tratadas melhor._ A enfermeira lhe entregou a roupa que devia vestir e pediu que ela não entrasse até que tirassem a amostra de sangue.

SS: Já sei, não se preocupe.

Sara vestiu-se depressa e esperou que o enfermeiro viesse tirar a amostra. Foi uma amostra pequena, ele pôs um band-aid redondo no local da picada e indicou a porta onde ela devia entrar para ter acesso a UTI.

_Como será que ele está ? será que rasparam a cabeça toda ? e a barba ?_ foram pensamentos que passaram pela cabeça dela. Entrou, haviam apenas 3 quartos ali, separados por biombos, em cada um havia uma cadeira alta para sentar perto e vários livros para quem quisesse ler, até revistas atuais.

Grissom era o primeiro que se via quando entrava na sala, ela teve um choque. Ele estava de barba mas a cabeça estava toda enfaixada. Estava com o tubo na boca, tinha soro sendo aplicado na veia e vários fios saindo do corpo. Ela se aproximou dele e tocou-lhe a mão. Não houve reação nenhuma.

SS: Oi. Eu estou aqui para ficar, meu lugar é ao seu lado, meu amor.

Dizendo isso ela sentou-se na cadeira, escolheu um livro entre os que estavam ali, e resolveu lê-lo para ele. Decidiu que leria um página a cada vez que viesse e comentaria sobre o que vira do que estava lendo.

Escolheu o livro: Fiz o que pude, Lucília Junqueira de Almeida Prado ( quem quiser saber mais, editora moderna. Não estou fazendo propaganda, só respeitando os direitos autorais.). Sara começou a ler: _Nunca mais haverá uma floresta com aquela! Não que fosse muito grande, tivesse árvores altíssimas, ou a sombra mais refrescante. Não. É que nela tudo era bonito. As árvores davam flores em diferentes meses e, assim, o ano inteiro havia, aqui e ali, árvores coloridas._

_Vejam as flores amarelas daquele ipê !_

_Nem o ouro é tão brilhante._

SS: Aqui termina a primeira página, tem desenhos de árvores, de três cores diferentes.

E se completam, estão juntas mas separadas. Como nós.

Passa a mão na cabeça dele, por cima da faixa, pelo rosto.

SS: Lembra de quando eu limpei o seu rosto do reboco, foi naquele caso do homem que tinha matado a mulher e escondido o corpo ? (ep.2E05) . Você ficou sem jeito, vou de falar um segredo, eu também.

Ela dá um sorriso maroto. Ficou olhando para ele um tempo. Suspirou, estava na hora de ir.

SS: Amanhã eu volto, depois de amanhã, em quanto você estiver aqui eu vou vir te ver, certo ?

Dá-lhe um beijo no rosto e sai.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Catherine, Warrick e Nick se encontraram na frente do laboratório para almoçar na cafeteria da frente. Estavam animados pois seus casos estavam se encaminhando.

CW: Então, Warrick, ouvi dizer que você saiu sozinho ontem para relaxar ?

WB: É, eu precisava. Eu conversei com uma dançarina, rimos, deixei ela em casa e fui para minha. Sozinho.

NS: Não rolou nada ? Ops, desculpe.

WB: Não, percebi que não era isso que eu queria. Preciso conversar sério com a Tina, certo ?

CW: Certo. Deixa para lá. Vamos comer.

NS: Isto, vamos lá.

Enquanto eles entravam para comer, Sara estacionava o carro na frente do laboratório. Precisava trabalhar um pouco para distrair a mente. A visão do Grissom sem cabelo, com aqueles tubos pela boca, aquela carta. O que será que dizia ?

GS: Olá, Sara. Como você está ?

SS: Bem, na medida do possível.

GS: Foi visitar o Grissom ?

SS: Sim, ele está em coma profundo. Ninguém sabe quando ele vai acordar.

GS: Sinto muito, Sara. Eu sei o quanto você gosta dele.

SS: Eu o amo Greg, amo. E estou sofrendo.

Sara começa a chorar, Greg oferece seu ombro e ela aceita. Precisa de um amigo, um ombro para desabafar.

SC: Ora, vejam só quem apareceu. A filha pródiga.

SS: Sofia, eu tirei minhas folgas. Não estou faltando à toa, está bem ?

SC: Desculpe, estou brincando. Não foi sério.

SS: É que eu estou uma pilha de nervos.

GS: Ela já terminou o caso dela, poderia ajudar no nosso.

SS: Por que não ? Eu preciso manter minha mente ocupada.

SC: Então vamos lá, Teri consegui três endereços do suposto Peter Spint. Então toda ajuda será bem-vinda.

Eles entram no laboratório. Encontram Teri olhando o mapa na tela, existem três pontos vermelhos marcados. Eles decidem ir nos três, Sara e Terri vão no Avenida Tropicana, Greg no Charleston Boulevard e Sofia no Lake Mead Boulevard. ( para ver o mapa http/ )

No hospital, o Dr. Spelmann acabou de ler a carta. Parece não ter problemas em entregá-la antes dos 7 dias. Vai fazer a sua ronda quem sabe não terá surpresas boas.

Jim Brass tinha prendido um suspeito de assalto, Boris Birg, numa outra farmácia, notou que ele tinha arranhões no pescoço e pensou que talvez Catherine pudesse querer entrevistá-lo. Levo-o para a delegacia e mandou chamar Catherine na cafeteria da frente.

JB: Interessante estes seus arranhões, você andou atacando alguém ?

BB: Não ataquei ninguém. E não pode me prender por isso.

JB: Foi preso em flagrante assaltando uma farmácia. Será que a outra não deu certo ?

BB: Que outra, não sei de nada ?

Catherine entra na sala,

CW: Olá, Jim. Esse ai deixou marcas na lixeira e o DNA dele bate com o encontrado nas unhas da moça.

BB: Olhe, eu não fiz nada de errado, foi ela que pediu para dar um susto no namorado?

CW: E como ela acabou morta e ele no hospital ?

BB: Foi o John Snifer, ele ficou louco, sei lá. Ele e o caubói Peter começaram a bater no cara e jogaram para fora do carro. E a moça, eles levaram para o hotel e depois. Bom vocês sabem o que aconteceu.

JB: Tá, só que eles estão mortos. Acho que vou ficar com você.

BB: Não, olhe eu sei onde ele escondeu a arma que usou para matá-la. Posso levá-los até lá.

CW: Muito bem, isto pode ser um atenuante. Mas vai ser acusado de cúmplice de homicídio e tentativa de homicídio. . Pode prendê-lo.

Feito isso, só faltava entender como eles acabaram mortos em casa. Ia deixar isto para Nick e Warrick. Queria ver se podia visitar Grissom no hospital.

Catherine chegou no hospital pouco antes das 16 horas. Foi direto falar com o Dr. Spelmann, ele estava voltando da sua ronda.

TS: Olá. Como se chama mesmo ?

CW: Cahterine Willows, do laboratório criminal. Gostaria de ter notícias do Grissom e saber se posso visitá-lo ?

TS: Bom, ele está estável. Continua em coma e não há sinal de melhoras.

CW: E quanto ao aneurisma ?

TS: Conseguimos operá-lo satisfatoriamente. Ele não terá problemas com isto.

CW: Eu gostaria muito de vê-lo ?

TS: Faremos uma concessão hoje. Enfermeira, apronte a senhorita Willows.

Disse isto olhando bem nos olhos de Catherine, ela sorri e o corrige.

CW: Senhora, já fui casada e tenho uma filha.

TS: Mas parece uma mocinha ainda.

CW: Muito obrigada.

Catherine é levada até o primeiro andar e preparada para entrar na UTI. Só não sabia se ela estava realmente preparada para vê-lo.

Levou um choque ao vê-lo com a cabeça toda enfaixada, sabia que teriam que operá-lo mas não achava que fossem raspar todo o cabelo. Ele parecia frágil, ela começou a chorar, ele fora seu mentor e lhe guiará desde que decidirá deixar de ser showgirl e se tornar um investigadora. Foram colegas de escola, lembrou que ele era o guri das formigas que ganhou dela na feira de ciências, ela tinha feito um vulcão. (ep. 4E09). O destino os separou e os uniu. Ela sentia por ele o que sentiria por um irmão. Tocou-lhe suavemente a testa, não sabia se ele estava sentindo algo ou ouvindo. Mesmo assim falou.

CW: Meu amigo, meu irmão, você vai sair desta e ainda vamos rir disto. Eu só passei para lhe ver, sempre que puder eu venho lhe visitar. Estamos fechando os casos, até que rápido. Conrad separou todo mundo quase, ele é um idiota, se aproveitou e pôs um em cada turno. Gostaria que você voltasse logo. Força amigo.

Dizendo isto deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e saiu. Hora de voltar ao trabalho.

Está saindo quando encontra o Dr. Spelmann.

TS: Oi, você podia dizer para a Sara me ligar ?

CW: Claro, algum problema ?

TS: Não, é que ela está grávida.

CW: Como ? Já ?

TS: Parece que estava no período fértil, e ele estava pronto, digamos assim.

CW: Pode deixar, eu aviso ela.

Catherine saiu feliz, afinal uma boa notícia para dar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 **

Catherine vai direto ao apartamento de Sara, quer contar a novidade a ela

primeiro. Depois verá se ela quer contar os outros. Sente uma felicidade

incrível, sabia o quanto eles se amavam e nada melhor para completá-los

que um bebê. Só não sabia se esta era a hora certa.

CW: Sara, abra a porta. Quero falar com você.

SS: Oi, estou abrindo.

Catherine subiu, Sara estava de pijama, pronta para dormir. Tinha tido um

turno puxado, além da visita no hospital.

SS: O que foi Catherine ? Não dava para esperar até amanhã.

CW: Não, pois precisava: primeiro ver como você estava e depois lhe contar

uma novidade.

SS: Eu estou bem. Qual a novidade ?

Sara estava esperançosa, talvez ele tivesse acordado.

CW: Bom, já que está bem. Sente-se. Por que tenho uma noticia boa para lhe

dar e é sobre você.

SS: Está bem.

CW: Bem .. Você está grávida.

S

A

R

A

E

M

P

A

L

I

D

E

C

E

Não podia ser. Era muito cedo. Ele ainda estava em coma. Ela não estava

preparada

SS: Não posso ter essa criança agora, Cath. Eu não ..

CW: Sara, qualquer coisa que você decida. Eu vou lhe apoiar, mas não tome

nenhuma decisão precipitada.

SS: Está bem.

Catherine fica preocupada com o estado de Sara, resolveu passar a noite

com ela. Liga para casa

CW: Oi, mãe. Eu vou passar a noite aqui na Sara, ela não está bem. Ok. Não

amanhã eu sei que a Lindsey tem médico, eu levo ela, pode deixar. Ta

certo. Tchau.

SS: Você não precisa ficar.

CW: Se não se importa, eu prefiro ficar. Está bem?

SS: Não me importo não, será bom ter alguém com quem conversar. Vou

preparar sua cama.

Catherine vai dormir no quarto de hóspedes mais antes elas resolver tomar

um chá com bolachas e conversarem,

CW: Então, vocês realmente se entenderam?

SS: Sabe, sempre houve uma troca de olhares, uma frase dita com duplo

sentido, muitas vezes fui eu que acabei falando demais.

CW: Como assim?

SS: Sabe, uma vez eu pedi ele para dormir comigo.

CW: Assim direto.

SS: Sim, nós estávamos investigando um caso onde não conseguimos provar

que o marido tinha matado, e eu pedi que dormisse comigo para quando eu

acordasse com os gritos que ouvia, ele estaria lá para dizer que era só

empatia.

CW: Ele não aceitou, aceitou?

SS: Não, ele voltou a observar as evidências, foi quando ele colocou o

porco para se decompor, depois ainda examinamos o corpo e conseguimos

resolver o caso.

CW: Ele o fez por você.

SS: Eu acho que sim.

CW: Houve alguma outra vez?

SS: Depois da explosão do laboratório, eu fui convidá-lo para sair. Ele

disse que não sabia o que fazer. Eu disse que sabia e quando ele

descobrisse poderia ser tarde demais, ele também não saiu.

CW: Bom, neste dia tinha uma desculpa razoável.

SS: Qual?

CW: Ele estava indo fazer os últimos exames para operar o ouvido.

SS: Como assim?

CW: Ele tinha ortoesclerose, é uma doença genética que ele herdou da mãe.

Estava perdendo a audição e se não operasse poderia fica surdo.

SS: Por que ele não me falou?

CW: Talvez ele quisesse lhe poupar.

SS: Ele me fez pensar que não me queria. Eu achei que estava sendo

inconveniente.

Sara pensou em tudo que tinha pensado depois daquela negativa, em como

tentará sair e encontrar outras pessoas, outros caras. Mas sempre que

encontrava alguém, era nele que pensava. Não adiantava. Estavam mais

ligados do que imaginava. Agora que sabia o motivo real, amava-o ainda

mais.

Agora mais que nunca queria ter esse bebê.

SS: Sabe, foi bom conversar. Acho que está na hora de dormir.

CW: Sim. Vamos.

Depois de uma noite de sono mais tranqüilo, elas tomaram café e foram

juntas ao trabalho. Sara decidiu ir à tarde ao hospital, assim poderia

visitá-lo com mais calma e depois ir para casa.

CW: Decidiu se vai contar ao pessoal sobre a gravidez?

SS: Ainda não. Está bem?

CW: Tudo bem, por enquanto eu não falo nada. Vamos.

SS: Vamos.

No laboratório, o Dr. Robbins parece tem uma explicação para o que

aconteceu aos assaltantes, está conversando com Nick.

AR: Olhando a entrada da bala no corpo deste e a saída, parece que a bala

entrou pelo meio das costas, desviou na coluna e saiu pelo baço em

trajetória quase retilínea entrou no outro assaltante, que era mais baixo

e acertou direto o coração. Como um estava ferido mas não sabia o quanto.

Imagino que deve ter carregado o outro para casa, onde ambos morreram.

NS: Se um foi baleado nas costas e a mesma bala acertou o outro então

alguém acertou um e pegou outro. Acho que vou voltar na farmácia.

Obrigado, Doutor.

AR: De nada, boa sorte.

Fora um dia inusitado com nenhum caso novo. Apenas fechando os antigos.

Sara resolveu ir logo depois do almoço para visitá-lo. Poderia ficar mais

tempo com ele.

Antes de sair, passou pela sala dele. Lembrou que seus insetos precisavam

se alimentados. Depois de alimentá-los, limpou a mesa dele, encontrou umas

fotos dela, algumas antigas, outras recentes, dentro de uma agenda que

estava em cima da mesa. Ela sabia que ele não deixaria lá se soubesse que

alguém ia mexer. Havia poesias escritas, frases bonitas, ela resolveu

deixá-lo lá. Se ele quisesse um dia ele lhe mostraria.

Foi para o hospital, a enfermeira já a conhecia. Estava preparando a Sara,

quando Dr. Spelmann a encontrou.

TS: Olá, sua amiga esteve aqui. E eu lhe contei sobre a gravidez. Acho que

não lhe causei nenhum problema, não é?

SS: Não, foi bom. Nós conversamos muito.

TS: Se você quiser saber o que há na carta, eu lhe entregarei depois da

sua visita, está bem?

SS: Está bem.

Ela entrou na UTI e eles estavam limpando a cicatriz. Não era muito

grande, tinha uns 10 pontos no máximo. Eles estavam enfaixando de novo.

SS: Oi, Gil. Estou aqui. Eu vou lhe contar uma novidade maravilhosa: estou

grávida. Nós vamos ter um bebê. Já imaginou um pequeno grissom ou um

pequena sara. Se fosse menino eu gostaria de chamá-lo de Allan e se fosse

menina acho que Ana. Mas nós podemos trocar idéias sobre isso.

Suspira, parece ter aliviado um peso dos ombros. Está dividindo com ele a

responsabilidade. Mesmo que ele não pode falar, acredita que possa ouvir.

Senta-se na cadeira que fica perto da cabeceira.

SS: Eu trouxe o livro, vou ler mais uma página para você.

_- Colírio para os olhos. _

_- Fartura para a abelhas. _

_- Não existe outra floresta igual a nossa – comentavam os bichos, _

_satisfeitos como se a floresta fosse criação deles. _

_Nela moravam animais grande e pequenos, além de milhares de aves e insetos. _

_Uma vez por mês todos se reuniam e cada um podia dar seu palpite, fazer _

_sua reclamação: _

_- As gabirobas este na estão muito sem doce – queixou-se um dos sanhaços. _

_- Mas as flores das jabuticabeiras nunca deram tanto pólen –exclamaram as _

_abelhas. _

_Dava gosto de ver: desde as minúsculas formigas até a musculosa _

_onça-pintada naquela confabulação. _

_E o esperto macaco aconselhando: _

_-Não devemos nos lembrar só do que a floresta pode fazer por nós, mas do _

_que nós podemos fazer por ela._

SS: Aqui termina uma parte da história, tem desenhos de bichos de todos os

tipos. Coloridos com cores diferentes. Juntos no mesmo lugar e separados

pelos caprichos da natureza. Que nós não sejamos assim. Volto amanhã.

Sara se levanta, dá-lhe um beijo na testa e sai. Mais um dia. Mais um dia

sem ele.

Está saindo da UTI quando o Dr. Spelmann vem até ela com um envelope na mão.

_A carta_, pensou ela. _O que será que ele escreveu nela ? Será que _

_ela devia ler antes dos 7 dias ?_ . Acho bom eu ler junto com alguém,

vou pedir a Cath que leia comigo, afinal eles se conhecem a mais tempo.

TS: Aí está você.

SS: Sim, estou aqui.

TS: Aqui está a carta, você pode lê-la quando quiser. Está bem ?

SS: Está bem. Eu vou levar e leio mais tarde. Tchau.

TS: Até amanhã.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

No laboratório somente Sofia tinha encontrado uma pista sobre Peter Spint. Os outros foram aos endereços marcados mas não havia nada. Tanto Greg quanto Sara e Teri voltaram ao laboratório.

Catherine tinha encerrado seu caso. Achou melhor dar uma volta para espairecer. Havia muita informação a ser processada por ela. Primeiro, Grissom em coma, Segundo Sara grávida, Terceiro Warrick falando em conversar com a Tina, ela sabia que isso significava que o casamento não ia bem. A consulta da Lindsey era no fim da tarde, então se deu ao luxo de ir no shopping para tomar um sorvete. Não esperava encontrá-la logo naquele lugar. Ela viu mas não foi vista.

Do lugar onde escolhera para sentar, Catherine viu Tina e um grupo de médicos, estavam indo tomar café. Ela ficou olhando de longe, Tina e Robert pareciam bem à vontade. Ele estava com um braço ao redor da cintura dela, e falava alguma coisa no seu ouvido. Até que ela ouviu Tina dizer: "vejo vocês mais tarde", e saíram juntos.

Catherine ficou pensando se devia contar ou não para o Warrick o que tinha visto.

No laboratório, Sara estava como uma barata tonta, não sabia para onde ir. Ia na sala da necropsia, na sala do café, incomodar o Hodges (se bem que isto era desculpável, ele é um chato mesmo), sentava na sala de reuniões. Algo a estava incomodando. Era a carta, não ia agüentar até que a Cath chegasse para ler.

Foi até a sala do café, sentou no sofá. Olhou para o envelope, estava escrito com a letra dele, _Para SARA_, respirou fundo e abriu. Duas folhas totalmente escritas, com a letra dele, começou a ler.( Carta do Grissom para Sara está numa storie a parte, dentro do proprio fanfiction)

Ao terminar, as lágrimas correm mas este choro não é de tristeza, é de alegria, é de certeza de ter encontrado a sua outra metade.

Resolve então escrever uma carta para ele, para entregar quando ele acordar. Nesta hora, chegam Catherine e Greg, ele está comentando que foi Sofia quem achou uma pista então Teri resolveu acompanhá-la e ele ficou por ali, processando algumas evidências.

Catherine está receosa da reação do Warrick, mas resolveu que irá contar o que viu.

CW: E o Nick e o Warrick, onde estão ?

GS: Eles voltaram na 1ª farmácia assaltada. Parece que o dono tinha uma arma registrada e o calibre é o mesmo que matou os dois assaltantes.

CW: Olá Sara, você por aqui? O que foi, por que você está chorando?

SS: Por que agora sei o quanto ele me ama, o quanto sofreu. E eu só tenho lembranças dele e o meu amor.

CW: Você tem mais que só lembranças, não é ?

GS: Que história é essa ?

SS: Deixa para lá, Greg. Temos um serviço a terminar.

CW: Você quer conversar agora?

SS: Não agora, não. Mais tarde eu vou ao hospital, de noite passa lá em casa.

CW: Eu tenho que levar a Lindsey no médico depois faço um lanche com ela. Passo na sua casa lá pelas 20h, certo?

SS: Certo.

Sara sai junto com Greg e acaba esquecendo a carta em cima do sofá. Catherine fica sozinha e nota o envelope deixado para trás. Nele está escrito, _Para Sara_, ela decide guardar nas suas coisas, quando for a noite na casa da Sara se ela permitir, ela lerá. Não vai fazer isto sem que Sara soubesse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Catherine ainda está segurando a carta quando Warrick chega de mansinho por trás e faz buuh. Ela dá um pulo.

CW: Warrick Brown, isto não se faz !

WB: Você estava tão distraída que eu não me segurei. O que é isto na sua mão ?

CW: É da Sara. Eu vou guardar para ela. E vocês conseguiram alguma coisa ?

WB: O dono da farmácia se entregou, disse que tinha atirado para evitar o assalto e eles fugiram. Ficou com medo de falar o que realmente tinha acontecido.

CW: Então descobriram que foi apenas um acaso, ele atirou em um e matou dois. Coitado. E o Nick ?

WB: Ficou lá até o Brass chegar para prendê-lo. Ele deve responder por homicídio culposo que é sem intenção de matar.

Catherine se cala, ele parece não estar muito bem. Ela resolve não contar nada hoje.

Depois de arrumarem todas as evidências e deixarem o relatório pronto. Sara resolve tomar um café, já está a algum tempo sem nada no estômago, está meio enjoada.

SS: Greg, vamos comer alguma coisa ali na frente ?

GS: Claro, acho que merecemos uma pausa.

Sara e Greg vão até a cafeteria, Sara pede um croisant de queijo e um café preto. Greg um sanduíche natural e um suco de laranja. Eles estão conversando quando o celular da Sara toca.

SS: Oi, quem é ?

TS: Olá, Sara. É o Dr. Spelmann. Eu achei que gostaria de saber que o senhor Grissom está num coma mais leve, ele mexeu com os braços, e fez algum movimento com os olhos.

SS: Que bom, isto é um bom sinal, não é?

TS: Sim. Até mais.

SS: Até daqui a pouco, eu vou visitá-lo mais tarde.

Desliga o telefone um pouco mais animada, Greg pergunta.

GS: O que houve ?

SS: Grissom está num coma mais leve, isto quer dizer que ele pode acordar a qualquer hora.

GS: Yes, eu sabia que o chefe ia se safar desta.

SS: Deixa ele ouvir você falando assim.

Agora sai uma risada gostosa da boca dela. Ela pensa: _quem sabe ele não vai acordar ainda hoje?._ Se despede do Greg e vai até seu apartamento, tomar um banho e ir para o hospital

No laboratório Nick chega cansado. Foi um dia duro para eles, Warrick e Catherine estão na sala de reuniões. Cada um lendo um revista. Nick pensa: _que coisa estranha, será que brigaram?_ mas não fala nada sobre a impressão que teve.

NS: Olá, como vão vocês que eu não vejo mais ?

WB: Eu estou bem e você me viu hoje quase o dia todo.

CW: Eu também, é claro que ficou mais difícil de me ver pois estamos em turnos distintos. Aliás, você não devia estar de folga?

NS: Terminando este caso, eu tiro a folga. Mas não dá para deixar o trabalho no meio do caminho.

WB: Certo, man.

Nesta hora chega Greg, animado e louco para contar a novidade.

GS: Olá para todos. Saibam que trago boas notícias. Nosso amado chefinho passou do coma profundo para um mais leve. Sinal de melhoras segundo o doutor.

Todos: Que bom.

NS: Isto sim é que é uma notícia boa para se fechar o dia.

WB: Concordo, vou descansar pois meu turno começa daqui a pouco.

CW: Eu vou levar a Lindsey no médico. Até mais.

NS: Tchau.

GS: Veja você por ai, chefinha!

CW: Greg!

Separam-se cada um seguindo o seu caminho, mas todos ainda unidos pela amizade. Estavam todos contentes com a notícia.

Mas quem estava mais ainda era Sara. Ela acabara de se aprontar quando tocam o interfone.

SS: Olá, quem é ?

HP: Olá, Sara. Sou eu o Hank. Podemos conversar ?

Sara fica estupefata, depois do que ele lhe fez ainda tem coragem de aparecer aqui.

SS: Desculpe, Hank. Mas agora não dá, eu estou me preparando para sair.

HP: É importante Sara, por favor.

SS: Está bem, suba.

Aperta o interfone e deixa ele entrar. Ele está vestido como civil, calça jeans azul escura e uma camisa vermelha. Ele está parado na porta esperando ela deixar ele entrar.

SS: Entre, podemos conversar um pouco então.

HP: Desculpe vir assim sem avisar. Mas eu terminei o meu noivado e precisava falar com alguém. Nós não podemos sair juntos hoje?

SS: Olha, Hank. Eu realmente gostei de você mas você me enganou, uma vez basta.

HP: Nós não temos nenhuma chance, Sara. Você é maravilhosa e eu fui um idiota.

Falando assim Hank Pedigrew foi se aproximando dela, quando ela se deu por conta. Ele a tinha agarrado e estava lhe beijando o pescoço, passando a língua pelo seu rosto, forçando um beijo que ela não queria dar. Sara o empurrou com força mas não conseguiu se soltar. Ele a empurrou contra a parede, estavam colocando seu corpo sobre o dela.

SS: Pará , Hank. Eu não te quero mais, me solta.

HP: Você se acha muito boa para mim, não é?

SS: Acabou, Hank. Não tem volta.

HP: Pois saiba que como você, eu tenho um monte.

Dizendo isto ele a jogou contra a parede e saiu sem olhar para trás. Ela bateu a cabeça e caiu inconsciente.

Catherine chegou logo depois que Hank saiu, ela estranhou ele por ali. Tocou o interfone e nada da Sara. Uma vizinha que estava chegando e a conhecia, deixou ela entrar.

CW: Sara, você está em casa ?

Cath vê a porta do apartamento entre aberta, e entra devagar quando a vê no chão.

CW: Meu Deus, Sara. O que aconteceu ?

Sara não acorda então Catherine liga para 911, pede uma ambulância. Ela é levada para o mesmo hospital onde está o Grissom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Catherine foi na ambulância com Sara, está preocupada. Sara não acorda e eles estão monitorando ela. Ela é levada para um quarto e Cath liga para Warrick.

CW: Rick, preciso falar com você. Você pode falar agora ?

WB: Claro, estou no laboratório. Quer ligar para o fixo ?

CW: Não, eu estou no hospital com a Sara.

WB: Ué, foram visitar o Grissom.

CW: Não, eu estava chegando no prédio da Sara e vi Hank saindo muito zangado. Toquei no apartamento dela e ninguém atendia. Achei estranho, por que ela estava me esperando.

WB: Calma, fala mais devagar.

CW: A vizinha me deixou entrar, quando cheguei no apê dela, ela estava caída e inconsciente. Não sei o que aconteceu, eu liguei e pedi um ambulância. Estamos no mesmo hospital do Grissom.

WB: Eu vou fazer o seguinte, vou até o apê dela e vejo se alguém sabe de algo. Está bem, depois eu vou até ai.

CW: Obrigada, Rick.

Catherine desligou e foi verificar se alguém podia dar alguma informação. O médico de plantão era Dr. John Garden. Ele estava examinando o ferido na cabeça.

CW: Doutor, ela está no início de um gravidez.

JG: Vou fazer o possível, mas ela pode perder a criança.

CW: Por favor, faça o impossível.

Catherine sai do quarto e vai até a sala de espera. Precisava pensar o que fazer, sabia que Grissom estaria esperando pela visita de Sara. Ainda mais agora que ele estava num coma mais leve. Pensou: _acho que eu vou visitá-lo, ele precisa saber que ela está aqui, só não pode vê-lo._

A recepcionista Alicia estava atendendo uma outra moça, então Cath esperou. Quando ficou livre, ela pediu para ver o Grissom.

AR: O Dr. Spelmann está fazendo as visitas. Logo vem, daí você pode pedir autorização a ele.

CW: Obrigada.

Ficou andando de um lado para o outro. Até que viu o médico e correu até ele.

CW: Por favor, doutor. Eu preciso ver o Grissom.

TS: O que aconteceu ?

CW: Sara bateu a cabeça, estava incosciente quando a encontrei e está sendo atendida pelo dr. John Garden. Ela pode perder a criança.

TS: E você quer vê-lo para falar isso ?

CW: Ele precisa saber.

TS: Você não acha que isto pode prejudicá-lo ?

Catherine não tinha pensado nisso. Tinha pensado que talvez fosse melhor ele saber.

CW: O que eu posso fazer ?

TS: Nada. A melhor coisa agora é fazer é ficar ao lado dela. Deixe ele sem saber disso por enquanto.

CW: Está bem. Eu vou ver como ela está ?

Terri Spelmann vê ela ir para a ala dos hóspedes. Ainda bem que ela não insistiu. Ele não gostaria de ter que contar que precisaram abrir a cabeça dele de novo. Ele tinha tido uma hemorragia e eles tiveram que estancá-la. Ele achou por bem ir falar que a Sara estava trabalhando e ligou dizendo que não viria hoje. Ele também acredita que as pessoas em coma podem ouvir o que os outros falam com eles.

Warrick chegou no apartamento de Sara e identificou-se como investigador e que precisava entrar. A vizinha deixou ele entrar e ele foi direto ao apartamento da Sara. Estava com a porta aberta, ele notou algum sinal de luta, fotografou. Parece que Hank tinha esquecido um casaco. Perguntou a vizinha se ela tinha visto alguma coisa. "Um antigo namorado teve aí e parece que estava irritado quando saiu" , falou ela. Ele perguntou se ela sabia quem era ele e ela disse "Trabalha de paramédico". Claro, Hank era paramédico. Ele fez coleta das digitais, colocou tudo no kit e levaria para o laboratório.

P_rimeiro, vou passar no hospital e ver como estão elas_, pensou ele.

Warrick chega no hospital quase ao mesmo tempo que o Dr. Spelmann entra na UTI.

Cada um vai em busca de informações. Warrick caminha até a recepção e vai falar com Alicia enquanto o Dr. Spelmann senta ao lado de Grissom.

WB: Olá, eu gostaria de saber qual o quarto de Sara Sidle ?

AR: Está no quarto 4A no fim do corredor.

WB: Obrigado.

TS: Olá, Grissom. Eu vim vê-lo hoje de manhã, tivemos que fazer uma espécie de curetagem, pois você estava com hemorragia. Está tudo bem agora, mas precisamos colocar você num coma induzido para não acontecer isto de novo.

Suspirou, pensou se deveria dizer que ela estava ali.

TS: Sua namorada ligou dizendo que está com muito trabalho e não poderá vir hoje. Mas assim que der ela vem te ver.

Não gostava de mentir, mas essa meia verdade faria menos mal que a verdade toda.

Os sinais de Grissom oscilaram, sinal que ele reagiu a informação. Imagine se fosse a verdade toda. Melhor avisar a todos que ele não devia saber que ela estava internada também.

WB: Olá, meninas. Como estão vocês ?

Warrick entrou no quarto e notou que Sara estava acordada e do lado dela, Cath estava linda como sempre.

CW: Eu estou bem, um pouco cansada.

SS: Eu estou com uma dor de cabeça, mas acho que é só isso.

WB: Então vai sair daqui logo ?

CW: O doutor quer esperar mais um pouco.

WB: Por que ?

SS: Por que estou grávida, Rick, e como está no início e a batida foi forte,

WB: Nem diga, você não vai perder, certo.

Sara está chorando, nunca imaginara acontecer isso. Logo agora. O doutor dissera que se conseguisse passar as próximas 24 horas, estaria tudo bem. Ela não sabia como diria isto para o Grissom.

CW: Não vai mesmo, você só precisa descansar e ficar calma. Tente dormir um pouco, eu já volto.

SS: Certo.

Ela se deita e relaxa. Logo está dormindo.

Catherine faz sinal para Warrick que quer conversar com ele lá fora.

CW: Então você achou alguma coisa no apê ?

WB: A vizinha me contou que viu ele (Hank) saindo zangado, que ouviu gritos e eu achei um casaco dele no apê da Sara.

CW: Idiota, como ele pode fazer isso ?

WB: Não sei, mas acho que devemos indiciá-lo. Ele pode tentar de novo.

CW: Também acho. Espero que seja demitido.

Enquanto isso, na UTI.

Não tem ninguém ao lado dele, ele lembra das palavras do médico. Sente que alguma coisa aconteceu a Sara. Ela precisa dele.

Nesta hora, ele consegue abrir seus olhos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Catherine e Warrick estavam conversando do lado de fora quando o Dr. Spelmann foi até eles. Ele vem com uma cara de quem não traz boas notícias. Catherine olha para o Warrick, está apreensiva.

CW: Rick, acho que não agüento mais uma notícia ruim.

WB: Calma, baby. Vamos ouvi-lo.

TS: Olá, eu precisava falar com vocês. Ele teve uma hemorragia hoje pela manhã e tivemos que abrir a cabeça de novo, limpar, costurar de novo. Então para que ele não tivesse nenhum problema mais, colocamos em coma induzido.

CW: Isto quer dizer exatamente o que?

TS: Que ele pode demorar mais tempo para acordar.

WB: Olha, eu sei que fez o que era necessário. Mas, acho melhor a Sara não saber disso pelo menos por hoje.

No alto falante do hospital:_ Spelmann favor dirigir-se a UTI urgente._

TS: Está certo. Com licença eu tenho que ir.

Cath e Rick ficam um pouco do lado de fora do quarto, resolvem não falar nada. Combinam de dizer que não forneceram nenhuma informação pois não havia novidades.

Catherine entra falando ..

CW: Bem que eu queria uma bebida agora.

SS: Você não pode beber, está de serviço!

CW: Sara, que bom vê-la assim. Você se sente melhor?

SS: Sim, mas acho que vou seguir as instruções médicas e ficar de repouso. Não quero me arriscar.

WB: Por acaso ele já sabe ?

SS: Eu contei para ele, mesmo ele estando em coma. Vocês tem alguma informação dele?

Ao mesmo tempo, eles respondem

WB: Não.

CW: Sim.

SS: O que está acontecendo aqui?

Eles se olham, tinham esquecido o que iam falar.

WB: Eu não sei nada.

CW: O médico disse que não teve nenhuma diferença.

SS: Está bem. Eu vou ligar mais tarde para a UTI.

CW: Eu vou avisar a enfermeira para lhe trazer sua janta, está bem?

SS: Ótimo, estou com fome.

Enquanto isso, na UTI, Dr. Spelmann está examinando Grissom. Está com os reflexões voltam ao normal, os monitores mostram que ele está completamente acordado e respirando sem ajuda da aparelhagem.

TS: Vou tirar o tubo, você já sabe. Faça como quem vai tossir.

Grissom obedece, está ansiosa por tirar aquele tubo e poder falar. Assim que tiram o tubo, dão um líquido para ele beber.

GS: Gostaria de saber como está a Sara ?

TS: Eu sinceramente não sei. Ela ligou dizendo que estava ocupada

GS: Doutor, pare de mentir. Ela viria aqui mesmo que estivesse ocupada, aconteceu alguma coisa, eu sinto que aconteceu alguma coisa.

TS: Eu vou me informar. Por favor, fique tranquilo.

Spelmann sai e vai pegar informações. Espero que esteja tudo bem, ele precisa de paz agora.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Enquanto Catherine ia falar com a enfermeira, Warrick tentava puxar conversa com a Sara.

WB: Então finalmente vocês se acertaram ? Como foi a primeira vez ?

SS: Rick! Nós estamos nos entendendo. E não se pergunta isso.

WB: Desculpe, é que ele é tão devagar que não sei..

SS: Eu entendi. E ele não é devagar nisso, aliás ele é muito bom.

WB: Haha... Quer dizer que o chefe é bebe-quieto.

SS: Warrick!

Sara pega um travesseiro e joga nele. Os dois acabam rindo.

CW: Oi, a Sara quarto 4A está com fome, poderia levar a janta agora ?

AR: Claro.

CW: Ah, ela vai tentar ligar para a UTI, é possível fazer com que não consiga ?

AR: Por que?  
CW: Ela não pode saber que o namorado não está bem, entende.

AR: Entendo. Vou ver se consigo. A enfermeira já leva a janta lá.

CW: Obrigado.

Cath volta ao quarto bem na hora que Sara está jogando o travesseiro no Warrick.

CW: O que é isso, guerra de travesseiro ?

WB: Só estava dizendo que o chefe é bebe-quieto. Ela ficou brava.

CW: A enfermeira já vai trazer a janta. E você não tem que ir para o laboratório ?

WB: Sim, estou indo. Deixo as meninas para poderem fofocar.

SS: Nós não vamos fofocar nada, Warrick.

Warrick dá um beijo na testa de Sara e sai. Cath está esperando por ele fora do quarto.

CW: Eu pedi para evitarem dela saber alguma notícias dele, pelo menos, por enquanto.

WB: Está certo. Eu vou levar as evidências da tentativa de estupro de Sara no laboratório e ver se o Brass pode mandar prendê-lo.

CW: Ok. Eu vou ficar por aqui, até ela dormir.

Eles se beijam bem perto da boca, apenas se olham. Ele sai.

Cath pensa: _esse homem merece uma mulher melhor que a Tina,_ e entra no quarto.

Enquanto isso, no laboratório. Greg está desvendando o mistério das larvas.

GS: Nosso criminoso estava traficando cereais entre Canadá - Estados Unidos. Num destes lotes foram encontrados crisálias (dentro de um dos sacos), acho que ele foi jogado por cima dos sacos e as crisálias viraram larvas.

TM: Quem o matou não estava interessado no que havia nos sacos. Por isso deixou-os junto com ele.

SC: E com isso, digitais em pelo menos 3 sacos.

GS: Quem vai prendê-lo ?

TM: Vocês, eu tenho que ir para outro laboratório. Estão precisando de mim.

SC: Obrigada, Teri. Foi muito bom trabalhar com você.

GS: Venha nos visitar quando puder.

TM: Pode deixar e me mandem notícia do Grissom.

SC: Não se preocupe, mandaremos sim.

Teri Muller se despede deles e vai para o aeroporto. Tinha sido chamada no laboratório de Washington. Sofia e Greg conseguem o mandado e vão até o endereço que Sofia tinha ido para prender o suspeito.

No hospital, Sara estava comendo quando o Dr. Spelmann apareceu.

TS: Olá, vejo que está melhor ?

SS: Oi, doutor. Eu tive um problema com um ex-namorado. O doutor Gardner me disse que preciso de repouso agora.

TS: Que bom. Grissom gostará de ouvir isso.

SS: Como ele está ?

Catherine deu um pulo, mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa.

TS: Ele acordou, nós tínhamos reduzido os medicamentos. E perguntou por você ?

Cath abriu e fechou a boca.

CW: O que foi que o senhor falou ?

TS: Apenas que ela não podia vir. Acho que ele desconfiou de que havia algo de errado.

SS: Ele sabe que estou aqui ?

TS: Não, eu não contei isso. E não sei se devo contar. Vou pedir para ligarem do quarto para a UTI e você falaria para ele que não vem hoje. Apenas para ele ficar tranqüilo.

SS: Ele acordou .. por que estava preocupado comigo. Claro, eu ligo dizendo que estou em campo e que venho vê-lo amanhã.

TS: Obrigado. Vou dar instruções para a enfermeira fazer a ligação do seu quarto para a UTI.

Sara não podia conter de felicidade. Ele estava acordado. Contradizendo todas as probabilidades médicas. Assim que terminou o jantar, ligou para a recepção. A enfermeira logo passou a ligação para a UTI.

SS: Olá, gostaria de falar com o paciente Gilbert Grissom.

"Só um instante", respondeu a atendente da UTI. " Vou passar para ele".

GG: Olá, Sara.

SS: Oi, meu amor. Como é bom ouvir a sua voz.

GG: A sua também. Eu queria poder vê-la hoje.

SS: Eu estou em campo, coletando provas. Não sei se chego a tempo de pegar o horário de visitas hoje. Mas amanhã estarei ai.

GG: Você realmente está bem ?

SS: Não se preocupe, estou bem.

Ela realmente se sentia bem. Neste ponto não estava mentindo. E sabia que quando ele melhorasse poderia contar tudo.

GG: Está bem, aguardarei sua visita amanhã. Beijos, mil beijos. Te amo.

SS: Para você também. Te amo.

Sara desliga o telefone, amanhã poderia ir vê-lo.

SS: Cath, obrigada por tudo. Mas pode ir, agora eu vou dormir mais tranqüila.

CW: Está bem. Eu vou para casa, amanhã cedo quero ir no laboratório. Agora é questão de honra pegar o Hank.

SS: Deixa para lá.

CW: De jeito nenhum. Ele é daqueles que volta quando larga a outra, e ainda tenta pegar você a força. Não, ele vai pagar caro.

SS: Deste que ele fique longe de mim. Não me importo. Boa noite.

CW: Boa noite.

Na UTI eles estavam preparando o Grissom para ir para um quarto, ficaria ali mesmo no 1o andar, no quarto 15A , queriam movimentá-lo o mínimo possível.

TS: Você pode ficar de pé ?

GG: Não. Eu não estou sentindo minhas pernas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Grissom fica aterrorizado. Pensa, _Isto não pode estar acontecendo, não comigo_. Começam a correr lágrimas dos olhos. O doutor se aproxima e tenta acalmá-lo.

TS: Grissom, calma. Você passou por duas cirurgias sérias em menos de 24 horas, algumas coisas não vão estar funcionando agora, mas não quer dizer que vá ficar assim.

GG: Como o senhor sabe?

TS: O coma tem suas seqüelas, é muito raro alguém acordar do coma e não ter nenhuma delas. Mas com o tempo e os devidos cuidados tudo volta ao normal, ou quase.

GG: Não quero que Sara me veja numa cadeira de rodas.

TS: Vamos levá-lo para o quarto e você não precisa se levantar para ela. Depois nós vamos fazer uma avaliação sobre as suas reais condições, está bem?

GG: Está bem. Ela disse que virá amanhã. Podemos fazer a avaliação hoje ?

TS: Verei se tem algum especialista no hospital agora, certo?

GG: Certo.

Mais calmo, ele foi colocado numa maca e levado para o quarto.

Greg e Sofia não conseguem prender o cara, ele já havia se mandado. Então voltaram ao laboratório Foi dado um alerta de fugitivo. Agora não havia mais nada a fazer.

No laboratório, Warrick chega com as novidades, vai direto a sala de evidências deixar o que coletou no apartamento de Sara.

WB: Olá, Hodges. Preciso que processe esse material com o DNA que tem nos registros do sistema de saúde.

DH: Alguém em particular ?

WB: Um dos paramédicos. É só isso que posso falar agora.

DH: É para já.

Warrick foi até a sala de reuniões, era o turno do Nick. Mas estavam todos lá, exceto Sara e Catherine.

WB: Boa noite.

NS: Oi, veio cobrir a Sara. Ela não apareceu até agora.

WB: Tenho uma notícia não muito agradável. Hank foi procurar a Sara no apartamento dela e forçou a barra, empurrou ela e ela bateu a cabeça. Ainda bem que a Cath estava indo lá, encontrou ela inconsciente e a levou para o hospital.

NS: O Hank, como é idiota esse cara.

WB: Eu passei as evidências para o Hodges, estou esperando ele comparar para abrir um processo contra ele.

GS: E como está a Sara ?

WB: Ela está bem, a criança parece não correr mais risco

Todos: Que criança ?

Warrick esqueceu de perguntar se ele podia contar. Agora já foi.

WB: Gente, desculpe. Acho que abri a boca demais.

SC: Agora, vai até o fim.

WB: Sara está grávida do Grissom.

NS: Quer dizer que o chefe é rápidinho. Espero que seja só ela.

GS: Agora, fui eu que ficou boiando. Como só ela ?

NS: Deixa pra lá. E a Cath ?

WB: Ia para casa. A Sara estava melhor.

NS: E o Griss ?

WB: Continua em coma. O médico teve que operá-lo de novo, não sabemos a real condição dele.

NS: Ele vai sair desta.

Nick está se contendo para não chorar. Feliz pela Sara e triste pelo Grissom. _Amanhã, vou até lá visitá-lo. _pensa ele.

NS: Bom, já estão todos aqui, inclusive o Greg (fazendo hora-extra). Warrick tem um assalto a um loja de conveniências, Greg vai ajudar Sofia num assassinato no estacionamento do shopping, eu vou verificar um corpo boiando no canal de esgotos. Vamos lá, trabalho a fazer.

Saem todos, o trabalho no laboratório não pode parar.

Warrick sai pensando na vez que ficou com chefe no lugar do Grissom, lembrou da frase dele: _um dia eu vou sair e as coisas aqui vão continuar sem mim_. Teve um arrepio.

No hospital, Grissom era examinado por um neurologista e um ortopedista, eles chegaram a uma conclusão que não havia nada de errado nos exames, portanto devia ser uma paralisia temporária. O cérebro dele esqueceu de como mandar as mensagens, isto seria recuperado. Não podia prever quanto tempo duraria.

GG: Bom, se tem certeza que é temporário. Eu gostaria de fazer algo para aumentar as chances de recuperação.

TS: Vamos elaborar um programa de fisioterapia, amanhã você começa.

GG: Está bem.

TS: Agora, hora de comer um pouco e dormir. Amanhã será um dia cheio.

GG: Obrigado.

Trazem um pequeno recipiente com sopa, um copo de laranja e gelatina. Grissom pensa, _Alimento para doente mesmo_, mas é o suficiente. Não conseguiria comer nada mais. Assim que termina, já está com tanto sono. Que mal a enfermeira ajuda a se arrumar, ele já está dormindo.

No primeiro andar, Sara também dormia. Ambos sonhavam um com o outro.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Grissom acordou cedo antes mesmo da hora do café da manhã. Ainda não conseguia mexer as pernas. Depois que tomou seu café, ele revolveu ligar para a recepção.

GG: Oi, eu gostaria de fazer uma chamada e daqui não consigo ligar para fora.

AR: Sem problemas, pode me dizer o número.

GG: 555-40412(ep 4E04 evidencia invisivel 4E12 butterflied (borboleta))

AR: Assim que conseguir ligar eu passo a ligação, está bem ?

GG: Obrigado.

Grissom queria muito falar com ela, sonhara com ela e nem todos os sonhos foram bonitos.

AR: Olá, o telefone toca mas ninguém atende.

GG: Estranho, a Sara já devia estar em cas.

AR: O senhor está procurando sua namorada ?

GG: Sim

AR: Ela está internada aqui no 4A

GG: Como ? Internada ?

AR: Sim, ela entrou ontem inconsciente. Parece que um ex-namorado tentou atacá-la.

GG: Obrigado. Por favor, não diga nada que me contou, está bem?

AR: Sim, senhor.

Grissom agora estava preocupado. Ela estava ali desde ontem e mentira para ele que estava fora. Pensou ele, _ Será que ela estava machucada ? Quem será este ex-namorado? Como poderei vê-la senão consigo andar ?._

Ficou muito agitado, a dor de cabeça voltou com força e os aparelhos começaram a apitar. Logo depois o Doutor Spelmann e duas enfermeiras, Anne Helly e Elen Lay, já estavam ao redor dele. Tinham dado uma dose pequena de zolpidem, ele estava dormindo.

TS: Ele estava muito agitado quando você chegou Anne ?

AH: Ele estava com a mão na cabeça dizendo que doía muito. E com taquicardia.

TS: E você Ellen, sabe de algo ?

EL: Não, mas Alicia me disse que ele ligou para a recepção. Ela falou que a namorada estava internada.

TS: Ah, não. Esqueci de avisar que não podiam falar.

Spelmann não queria drogá-lo mais ainda. Mas ainda estava muito recente a cirurgia e ele devia ficar em completo repouso.

TS: Traga uma dose de maior de zolpidem ele precisa dormir hoje o dia todo até a noite. Só assim teremos tempo para avaliá-lo, seria péssimo ele ficar agitado assim logo após uma cirurgia como a dele.

Terris Spelmann considerou que talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo em coma induzido, até que passassem os dias críticos. Por enquanto, resolveu apenas sedá-lo.

TS: Ninguém visita ele hoje, nem devem saber em que quarto está. Certo ?

AH: Certo.

EL: E o que falamos para quem perguntar ?

TS: Que ele está sendo avaliado, está sedado e que não recebe visitas hoje!

EL: Muito bem.

TS: Agora vão. Eu vou continuar a minha ronda.

No laboratório, Cath chegou e foi falar com Al. Ela queria lhe pedir que você ver o Grissom e pudesse dar uma opinião sobre o estado dele.

AR: Chegou cedo, Cath ?

CW: Quero ver se Warrick já conseguiu um mandado para prender Hank, ele atacou a Sara ontem.

AR: Eu soube. Mas o que a traz aqui.

CW: Gostaria que você visitar o Grissom como amigo e pudesse me dizer a situação real dele como médico.

AR: Tudo bem. Vou logo após o almoço, e quando aqui fica mais calmo.

CW: Ah, poderia dar uma olhada na Sara. Ela também está no hospital, no quarto 4A .

AR: Pode deixar, tem alguma mensagem ?

CW: Apenas que ela descanse.

AR: Até.

CW: Até.

Catherine foi até a sala onde Hodges trabalhava, Warrick e Brass já estavam lá.

CW: Olá, Rapazes. Temos novidades ?

WB: Achamos o DNA do Hank nas roupas de Sara. As digitais dele estão na sala e a jaqueta é dos paramédicos.

JB: Já consegui um mandado de prisão, quer ir junto ?

CW: Não, se eu chegar perto dele hoje vai ser para dar um soco nele.

WB: Relaxe, Cath. Ele vai ficar bem longe da Sara de hoje em diante.

CW: Que bom. Al foi visitar os dois, vou esperar notícias dele. Estarei na minha sala.

No hospital uma ambulância trazia um ferido num acidente. Assim que chegou os médicos levaram o ferido para a cirurgia. Um dos paramédicos era o Hank, ele resolveu xeretar por ali antes de saírem de novo. Até que ouviu uma conversa entre as enfermeiras:

Estranho, o doutor Spelmann pedir que não falemos nada da namorada para o paciente- falou uma.

_É que ele acabou de passar por duas cirurgias, saiu do coma e precisa de descanso - respondeu a outra._

_Imagine, acordar e saber que a namorada foi atacada pelo ex-namorado – falou a outra._

_Meu Deus, _pensa Hank_, será a Sara. Será que eu acabei machucando ela ? Quem será este paciente que eles estão falando ?_

HP: Oi, eu sou paramédico Hank e acabei de trazer um ferido.

EL: Em que podemos ajudá-lo ?

HP: Gostaria de saber onde está internada Sara Sidle ?

EL: No quarto 4A . Você a conhece ?

HP: Somos amigos, obrigado.

EL: De nada.

Hank vai até o quarto de Sara, precisa tirar a limpo uma coisa. Ele a encontra dormindo. Está com um curativo na cabeça. _Acho que ela bateu a cabeça_. _Era só o que me faltava._

Sara acorda e dá de cara com o Hank. Ela estremece. _Como ele tinha entrado ?_

SS: O que você quer aqui ?

HP: Só quero lhe perguntar uma coisa ?

SS: O que é ?

HP: Foi minha culpa esse curativo ?

SS: O que acha, você forçou a barra e me empurrou com força. O que acha que aconteceu depois ?

HP: Desculpe. Eu não queria machucar você.

SS: Não pareceu isso ontem.

Ele se aproxima da cama, ela ameaça chamar a enfermeira.

SS: Saia, não temos mais nada. Quero você longe de mim.

HP: Seu namorado está internado também, não é ?

SS: Como você sabe ?

HP: Ouvi as enfermeiras comentando. Dizendo que ele não podia saber do seu estado.

SS: Você sabe por que ?

HP: Parece que ele fez duas cirurgias.

SS: Não, não é ele. Ele fez uma cirurgia, entrou em coma e saiu.

HP: Talvez ele precisou fazer outra.

Ele falou com desdém, sabia que a estava machucando. Não queria que ela tivesse esperança com o outro, assim quem sabe ela voltaria para ele.

HP: Você pode ligar para a recepção e perguntar. Eu tenho que ir. Se precisar de mim, é só chamar. Tchau.

Hank saiu contente, tinha deixado ela com a pulga atrás da orelha. Precisava descobrir quem era esse namorado, tinha que separá-los.

Depois que ele saiu, ela chorou. Podia se verdade. Ela queria tanto vê-lo. Precisava falar com ele. Ligou para a recepção e perguntou se ele sabia do Grissom.

SS: Oi, eu gostaria de informações sobre o paciente Grissom.

A recepcionista Alicia Reals, não tinha sido instruída pelo Dr. Spelmann, lhe contou que ele tivera que passar por outra cirurgia, estava dopado e encontrava-se no quarto 15A .

SS: Posso visitá-lo ?

AR: Não tem nenhuma informação que não. Pode sim.

SS: Assim que tomar o café eu vou até ai. Obrigada.

AR: De nada.

Sara comeu pouco não estava com muita fome. Assim que terminou, colocou um roupão e saiu. Na enfermaria do seu andar perguntou onde ficava o quarto 15A , foi lhe informado que no primeiro andar e que devia pegar o elevador mais a esquerda, desceria quase em frente. Ela agradeceu e foi até lá.

Sara chegou no quarto, estava na penumbra. Ele estava dormindo, com um espécie de inalador no nariz, colocando-o para que ele respirasse oxigênio. Tinha soro colocado no braço direito e seu semblante era tranqüilo.

SS: Olá, meu amor. Parece que estamos nos desencontrando. Eu estou bem, só tive um pequeno problema com o Hank. Agora percebi claramente como ele é idiota. Sabe, quando eu saí com ele, até que ele era agradável. Só que ele tinha outra noiva. Pois é, ele saia comigo dois dias e nos outros com ela. Apenas terminou, não tinha como continuar.

Sara suspira, os aparelhos indicam algum mudança, mas logo voltam ao normal.

SS: Eu vou continuar lendo para você. Vou pegar o livro, lerei algumas páginas para você.

Sara vai até a estante no corredor, pega o livro e volta ao quarto.

SS:

_Muito bem !_

_Bravo !_

_Todos batiam palmas._

_Se é assim, acho que devemos cuidar mais do jequitibá, a maior árvore da floresta – disse a anta, coçando a pequena tromba._

_Ele anda perdendo muitas folhas._

_É mesmo! O sol até já penetra entre seus galhos – avisaram as cigarras na sua cantoria._

_Sinal de que está mal-alimentado – recomendou o lobo._

_O tatu foi logo falando:_

_Tenho uma idéia! Eu faço uma porção de buraquinhos perto do tronco do jequitibá e a gente coloca esterco neles. O que vocês acham?_

_Aprovado! – exclamou o gavião_

_Com a chuva, o esterco vai penetrar fundo na terra e atingir as raízes da árvore – reforço o cachorro-do-mato._

_E o jequitibá, recebendo esse fortificante, vai agradecer, recobrindo-se de folhas como antigamente! – exclamou a borboleta azul-transparente._

_Cada um dava seu palpite, pensando sempre no bem-estar da floresta, que, afinal, era a casa de todos._

_No entanto havia um passarinho, pequenino, de uma cor que ninguém saberia dizer qual era: sem ser marrom, não era cinza, nem bege; um passarinho muito sem graça._

-Você nunca dá palpite ? Sempre tão fechado feito um caramujo.. – perguntou o avestruz, esticando o pescoço para ele.

_O passarinho continuou sério e respondeu:_

_-Saber escutar os conselhos e as idéias dos outros também tem seu valor!_

Você é assim como este passarinho. E eu sou como a cigarra sempre falando. Fique tranquilo que estou bem, tá certo. Amanhã eu venho de novo.

Sara lhe deu um beijo no rosto e foi para seu quarto. Não notou a lágrima que corria do olho dele. Mesmo dopado, ele conseguia lhe ouvir. Pensando, _que bom que ela está bem e nada sabe do meu real estado._


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Grissom sentiu o beijo dela. Como era bom saber que ela estava bem. Mais lágrimas correram dos seus olhos. Ele tentou abrir os olhos, mas estavam tão pesados que desistiu e voltou a dormir.

Sara sai do quarto e esta voltando para o seu quando dá de cara com Al.

AL: Olá, você não devia estar no seu quarto descansando em vez de estar passeando no corredor?

Sara dá um sorriso, é claro que ele sabe que ela veio ver o Grissom.

SS: Doc, você não muda. Sempre querendo nos dar bronca, não é?

AL: Só estou cuidando de vocês. Como você está ?

SS: Depois do que o Hank fez, até que estou bem.

AL: O que ele fez ?

SS: Ele tentou me agarrar a força, me empurrou, eu bati a cabeça e desmaiei. Ainda bem que a Catherine chegou e me trouxe para o hospital.

AL: Meu Deus, mas ele não chegou mais perto de você depois disso ?  
SS: Ai é que está. Ele veio trazer um ferido aqui, soube que eu estava internada e foi no meu quarto só para me provocar. Ele não sabe que estou namorando o Grissom mas ouviu que ele tinha feito outra cirurgia e falou como se ele não fosse ... se recuperar.

Sara começa a chorar, Al lhe oferece o ombro.

AL: Sossegue menina, ele não é especialista. Além do mais, aqui tem excelentes médicos que saberão cuidar dele. Você o viu, como ele está ?

SS: Dormindo, acho que só vou poder vê-lo acordado depois que sair do hospital.

AL: Eu vou vê-lo, quero ver o que estão dando de medicamento. Depois passo no seu quarto.

SS: Está bem.

Sara dá-lhe um beijinho na bochecha, ela gosta muito do Al, principalmente por que ele foi o primeiro a cuidar do Grissom. Sabia que eles eram grandes amigos.

No central

Jim Brass chegam com o mandado de prisão para Hank. Descobre que ele saiu com a ambulância e que foram levar um ferido ao Kindred.

JB: Oi, Cath. Hank saiu com a ambulância, vou ter que esperar até ele voltar. Só um detalhe, ele foi levar um ferido ao Kindred.

CW: Mas é lá onde Sara está. Ele pode encontrá-la ?

JB: Vou mandar um viatura para lá. Não se preocupe.

Enquanto isso, no hospital. Hank tinha visto Sara sair do quarto e ir até o primeiro andar. Ela entrara no quarto 15A, ficara um tempo razoável lá dentro.

Hank pensou: _ Então o namoradinho dela está naquele quarto! Vou fazer uma visita surpresa_.

Depois que ela saiu, ele entrou de fininho. i_Mas é o chefe dela!_/i. Notou que ele estava dormindo, como tinha conhecimento médico, leu o relatório. _Então ele está sedado e ninguém me viu entrar. Acho que posso fazê-lo dormir para sempre._

Hank queria ter certeza de que ele não acordaria e como ela ficaria muito triste, ele se aproximaria ao poucos e a conquistaria de novo. Estava para aplicar-lhe um injeção quando

AR: O que você está fazendo aqui, Hank ? Enfermeira, chame a polícia.

HP: Eu ia apenas aplicar um sedativo.

AR: Não precisa eles tem enfermeira para fazer isso.Acho bom você sair daqui.

Al não queria demonstrar que estava com medo, ele não poderia lutar com Hank e se ele quisesse facilmente o derrubaria.

Neste instante uma viatura está parando na frente do hospital.

AR: Policial, está havendo algum problema no quarto 15A, o senhor poderia dar uma olhada.

Pol. Está bem, vou avisar a central. Alô, central estão com problemas no hospital vou sair e dar uma olhada.

O policial entra e a enfermeira indica o quarto, no exato momento em que Hank está saindo.

HP: Não pode vigiá-lo 24 horas, eu voltarei.

Pol. Hank Pedigrew.

HP: Sim, sou eu.

Pol. Eu tenho um mandado de prisão para você.

O policial o prende e leva para a delegacia.

Al suspira aliviado. Precisa tirar o Grissom dali e colocá-lo num hospital onde possam vigiá-lo até ter certeza que Hank não vai tentar mais nada contra ele.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Na hora que Hank é levado para a delegacia, chegam ao mesmo tempo: Catherine e Brass. Brass vai até o policial saber o que houve e Catherine entra no hospital

CW: Enfermeira, onde aquele homem estava ?

AR: No quarto 15A do senhor Grissom.

Catherine gela, corre até lá para ver o que aconteceu.

CW: O que houve aqui ?

Dá de cara com Al, ele lhe indica um seringa que Hank deixou do lado do Griss.

AR: Ele não teve tempo de injetar. Não sei o que há, mas de longe posso lhe dizer que não tem nada.

CW: Ele ia injetar ar ?

AR: Provavelmente sim. E sendo ele paramédico sabia o que isso significava. Morte por parada cardíaca.

CW: Meu Deus, eu vou levar essa seringa para o laboratório. Se ele ia ficar só um pouco de tempo na cadeia pelo que fez a Sara, agora ele vai pegar no mínimo 25 anos por tentativa de homicídio. Que bom que você chegou a tempo.

AR: Coincidência. Eu ia visitá-lo primeiro depois a Sara, encontrei ela no corredor e me demorei um pouco, acho que foi quando Hank entrou. Senão, eu poderia nem estar aqui.

CW: Não fale nada para Sara por enquanto, já chega o que ele fez a ela.

AR: Pode deixar, eu vou vê-la e dizer que ele está sendo bem tratado. Pelos medicamentos que está tomando, ele deve ter uma recuperação rápida. Hank vai ficar preso ?

CW: Acho que sim. Por que ?

AR: Senão, quero colocar o Grissom no hospital militar, onde ele teria vigilância 24 horas.

CW: Vou me informar e lhe aviso, certo.

AR: Obrigado, Cath.

Catherine põe suas luvas e coloca a seringa num plástico. Vai direto ao laboratório para evitar que digam que contaminou as evidências.

Lá fora, Brass entrega o mandado ao policial e manda ele ir para a delegacia. Ele vai ficar para visitar os colegas.

JB: Catherine, onde vai ?

CW: Para o laboratório, Hank tentou matar o Grissom.

JB: Droga. O que posso fazer ?

CW: Deixe um guarda vigiando o quarto do Griss.

JB: Pode deixar.

Cath saiu com seu carro enquanto Brass fica olhando. Ele que fora o chefe do Griss, ensinara muito do que ele sabia, mas depois de todos esse anos, tinha aprendido a admirá-lo e aprendera muita coisa com ele. Pensa, _quisera eu ter ensinado ele a não ser tão fechado, ele já podia estar namorado a Sara a mais tempo._

Entrou, foi direto ao quarto da Sara, era o quarto que ele já sabia qual era. Encontrou o Al conversando com ela.

AR: Ele está bem. Os médicos estão fazendo um excelente trabalho.

SS: Oi, Brass. O doc está me infomando do Griss.

Brass olha para o Al com um ponto de interrogação no rosto.

AR: Estou lhe falando do estado e do tratamento dele.

JB: Ah. E você Sara como está ?

SS: Bem, um pouco cansada de descansar, entende?

JB: Entendo. Eu só passei para saber com estavam ?

SS: Você vai visitá-lo também ?

JB: Não sei onde ele está ?

SS: No quarto 15A no 1o andar.

JB: Obrigado, vou dar uma olhada nele.

Jim saiu, agora sabia onde devia deixar alguém vigiando. Foi melhor não comentar nada, desconfiou que ela não sabia do atentado a vida do Griss. Jim entrou no quarto devagarzinho, olhou com carinho, parecia um menino dormindo.

JB: Olá, Griss. Quer dizer que tirou férias forçadas ?

Deu uma risadinha. _Ele está com a cabeça toda enfaixada. Qual serão as conseqüências disto?_. Fica um tempo olhando para ele.

JB: Eu vou deixar um guarda para lhe cuidar. Sabe, depois de tudo que nos aconteceu não quero ver você sair assim. Você tem que voltar, ainda tem um trabalho a fazer, outros a quem ensinar. Viu, bugman, você e seus insetos têm trabalho.

Toca-lhe a mão e se despede. Sai com um nó na garganta, vê-lo assim é pior que quando o viu sendo agarrado pelo pescoço, achava que o cara ia matá-lo (ep4E18). Melhor nem pensar nisso.

Enquanto Jim se despede do Grissom , Al se despede de Sara. Eles saem juntos do hospital.

JB: Quer carona ?

AR: Não, eu vim de carro.

JB: Você não contou nada a ela ?

AR: Não, ela ainda precisa de repouso. Está no início da gravidez e teve um susto grande.

JB: Grávida ? Ora, vamos ter um pequeno bugman (homem inseto) ou uma pequena bugwoman.

AR: Não fale assim. Nem sempre os filhos seguem os passos dos pais, não é?

JB: É verdade. Até mais, doc.

AR: Até.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Na delegacia Hank não fala nada. Sabe que foi pego em flagrante, tenta negar que ia injetar apenas ar.

CW: Temos a seringa com suas impressões, o relato de um médico legista e o fato que você já devia ter saído do hospital, pois a ambulância dos paramédicos estava longe.

HP: Deve ter caído e saído o medicamento.

CW: Hank, você atacou a Sara, foi até o hospital e sorrateiramente entrou no quarto do Grissom. Não é matando ele que você vai tê-la de volta.

HP: Quero um advogado.

CW: Boa sorte e até nunca mais.

No hospital.

Sara ficou feliz com as visitas, mas achou meio estranho Jim ter aparecido por lá logo após ter encontrado o Hank. Pensou que talvez ele fosse lá para prendê-lo, _que bom que seria, ele me assustou e agora parece fora de si._

No quarto Grissom ouviu o que Jim falou. Ele não está totalmente inconsciente, apenas sedado. Pensa se o médico vai reduzir a dose do medicamento, ele gostaria de poder conversar com a Sara. Ele ouviu Al chamar o Hank, não entendeu nada.

Sara está sem sono. Resolve ir visitar o Grissom, estranha ter um guarda na porta. Ele a deixa entrar pois Jim avisará que ela podia vê-lo.

SS: Quem não pode vê-lo ?

Oficial: Um tal de Hank Pedigrew.

SS: Ele esteve aqui ?

Oficial: Sim e parece que tentou matar o paciente que está internado aqui.

SS: Ele conseguiu machucá-lo de alguma forma?

Sara estava quase chorando, imaginando mil coisas.

Oficial: Não, o doutor Robbins chegou na hora e o impediu, logo depois ele foi preso.

SS: Obrigada.

Sara entra com o coração na mão, mesmo sabendo que nada aconteceu. Ela quer olhar para ter certeza que está tudo bem com ele. Chega pertinho, olha cada parte do corpo, ele dorme como um anjo. E é um homem bem feito, ela beija com carinho certas partes do seu corpo. Pensa, _como ele é desejável. Pena que não posso me aproveitar dele assim, seria covardia._

SS: Oi, meu amor. Eu passei aqui para vê-lo e dar-lhe um beijo de boa noite. Eu estou melhor e talvez amanhã eu possa ir para casa. Mas não se preocupe, venho lhe visitar todo dia. Acho que estou cansada de descansar, entende?

C_laro que entendo,_pensa Grissom.

SS: Sabe, eu estive pensando. Quando você sair do hospital, vai ter que ficar uns dias descansando em casa. Nós podemos fazer nossa lua-de-mel. Eu tenho uns dias a mais de folga para tirar, junto as férias. Que tal? Nós podemos ir ao berço da humanidade, Itália, e passear de gôndola em Veneza.

Sara sorri, mal sabe ela que ele sorri por dentro. Está mais calma e agora com sono.

SS Vou para o meu quarto dormir, tenha um bom descanso e sonhe comigo. Tchau.

Abaixa-se e beija-lhe a testa, não dá para beijar na boca. _Bem que eu queria._

Saiu silenciosamente. Ele sorri por dentro, _Deixa eu acordar para ver se você vai sair do meu lado._


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

No laboratório todos estão trabalhando. Quando Dr. Robbins chega já estão a espera dele, dois corpos foram encontrados. O Super David apenas limpo-os.

No hospital, Dr. Spelmann está avaliando as condições do Grissom junto com o neurologista Paul Lakes.

PL: O cérebro dele já está com os níveis normais, podemos baixar a medicação.

TS: Depois do que aconteceu hoje aqui. Prefiro deixá-lo hoje com esta medicação e começaremos a reduzir amanhã. Assim ele terá mais chances de recuperação.

Grissom ouve e pensa, _Será até quando vão me deixar dormindo. Eu gostaria de pelo menos enxergar quem vem me visitar._

Mais um dia ...

Sara recebe alta do hospital e pode ir para casa. Antes de sair ela vai até o quarto do Grissom, ele ainda está sedado. Entre pé ante pé como se pudesse acordá-lo e fica ao lado dele.

SS: Oi querido. Eu recebi alta e vou para casa. Quer dizer, vou para o meu apartamento e depois passo no laboratório. Eu vou vir aqui só depois de amanhã por que eu estou atolada de coisas para colocar em ordem. Quero deixar tudo bonito para quando você sair. Olhe, eu vou ler o resto da história para você pois acho que vai nos ajudar.

_Até que um dia, sem ninguém saber de onde nem por quê, veio o fogo. As labaredas, com línguas de gigante, se alastravam pela floresta, fazendo estalar os galhos e folhas secas. Foi tudo tão rápido e assustador que os animais só pensavam em fugir apavorados._

_- Pernas, para que te quero! – exclamavam as capivaras, correndo desengonçadas._

_As codorninhas e as perdizes escapavam no seu vôo rasteiro. _

_As raposas pulavam os paus tomados como se fossem obstáculos._

_Os besouros e percevejos, aos pinotes, voavam por onde o fogo e a fumaça ainda não tinham passado._

_Onças e porcos-espinhos, araras, papagaios e periquitos, mosquitos e borboletas, todos fugiam o mais depressa que podiam._

_Só ficou o passarinho calado. Resolvera não fugir, pensando: "Ué! Não é agora a hora de fazer alguma coisa pela floresta? Ela, que até hoje só nos protegeu?"_

_E, voando até a nascente do riacho, encheu o bico de água, que veio derrubar sobre o fogo da floresta. A minúscula quantidade de água sobre o fogaréu imenso._

_E voava da mata para o riacho, voltando sempre com o bico cheio de água, que derramava sobre a floresta em chamas._

_Do fogo para a água, da água para o fogo, incansável, sem parar para pensar no perigo que corria no meio da floresta dominada pelo incêndio._

_Depois de muito tempo, o fogo foi baixando e os outros bichos, admirados com a valentia do passarinho, voltaram para lhe perguntar:_

_- Mas... de que adianta todo seu esforço ?_

_- Você não conseguirá apagar o fogo da floresta ..._

_Então o passarinho, que nunca falava mas muito pensava, respondeu:_

_-Sei disso, mas, quando o fogo se apagar e o chão estiver coberto de cinzas, se me perguntarem o que fiz para evitar a destruição, posso responder: "Fiz o que pude!"._

Sara senta ao lado dele na cama. Passa a mão pelas faixas que estão na cabeça.

"Meu amor, cada um de nós, por menor que seja, tem um importante papel a cumprir! Eu não sei qual é o seu, mas o meu. Eu sei. É estar ao seu lado."

Ela sai. Deixa o livro no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Primeira coisa a fazer é ir para casa e tomar um banho. De preferência daqueles que duram 1 hora.

Mal saberia ela que ainda teria notícias dele.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

No laboratório.

Nick está esperando o Dr. Robbins determinar a causa da morte do corpo que foi achadão boiando no canal de esgotos. Como ele tinha ido ao hospital as coisas estavam meio atrasadas. Nick não reclamou, era bom ter um médico de confiança como o Al visitando os colegas, assim ele poderia falar com mais discernimento o que estava acontecendo com eles.

NS: Ai, super David. Como está ?

DB: Oi, Nick. Estou lavando os corpos para o doutor. Ele avisou que já está chegando.

NS: Alguma novidade ?

DB: Que Hank estava no quarto do Grissom em atitude suspeita.

NS: Cara não brinca. Este tal de Hank está pedindo para ser preso.

Greg e Sofia também esperam pela necropsia. O corpo que acharam no estacionamento do shopping tinha marcas muito estranhas.

Warrick estava na loja de conveniências tirando as digitais quando Catherine chegou.

CW: Olá, eu vim ajudar. Não conseguia ficar em casa mesmo.

WB: Que bom. Sua ajuda é sempre bem-vinda.

CW: Obrigada. O que temos aqui ?

WB: Eu gostaria de saber de você: a verdade. Como está a Sara e o Grissom ?

CW: Sara sai do hospital amanhã. O Grissom está sedado, o médico não quer falar nada pois acha muito cedo para algum diagnóstico.

WB: Eu sinto falta dele. Lembro que ele disse uma vez que quando saísse, ninguém notaria. Ele estava errado.

CW: Olha, ele foi um fantasma na escola. Acho que ele não superou isso. Talvez agora depois de tudo o que houve, ele compreenda que faz falta.

No laboratório.

O doutor Robbins chegou e já se aprontou para as necropsias. O corpo que o Nick encontrará não morreu afogado, estava boiando no canal mas tivera uma perfuração bem em cima do coração. Robbins notou que era um objeto bem afiado e redondo.

O outro corpo tinha marcas de rasgões, parecia ter sido atacado por um animal selvagem, Robbins declarou a morte devido aos rasgões e pediu a Greg que tirasse moldes pois teriam que descobrir que tipo de animal fizera aquilo.

Neste meio de tempo, enquanto esperavam os resultados. Nick, Greg e Sofia tomavam um café na sala de reuniões. Quando chegaram Warrick e Catherine.

NS: Olha só, estamos quase todos aqui de novo.

CW: Em breve teremos mais um. A Sara deve sair do hospital amanhã

No outro dia.

Sara chegou no apartamento. _Como é bom estar em casa_. Tinha comprado pão e leite. Primeiro tomaria um bom banho, depois um lanche e daí iria ao laboratório.

O banho foi delicioso. _Como a gente sente falta das coisas da gente_, pensou Sara. Agora, como um belo sanduíche. Mais tarde vou almoçar com o pessoal e no fim da tarde, visito o Grissom.

Comeu bem, tomou o leite. Resolveu colocar uma calça jeans e uma camiseta rosa. _Vou de tênis, não estou a fim de colocar sapato hoje_. Saiu tranquilamente e foi ao laboratório.

Já passava das 10 horas quando chegou no laboratório. Estavam Warrick, Greg e Nick. Catherine estava em casa cuidando da Lindsey que passara mal e Sofia tinha ido buscar um suspeito junto com Brass.

SS: Olá.

Todos: Olá.

NS: Que bom vê-la.

GS: É está sempre bonita.

SS: Obrigada, Greg.

WB: E este nenê ai, como está?

Warrick sorriu e apontou para a barriga dela. Sara passa a mão na barriga e fala.

SS: Acho que está bem. O doutor Gardner marcou uma ecografia para mim daqui a 4 dias. Daí saberemos, mas parece que está tudo bem.

NS: Veio para trabalhar. Temos bastante trabalho. A Cath não vem hoje, então estou cobrindo a falta dela.

SS: Vamos lá, estou louca para trabalhar. Não agüentava mais ficar parada.

Todos riem, inclusive ela.

No hospital.

O neurologista que examinou Grissom mandou seus exames para um colega especialista em casos de coma. Ele trabalha no melhor hospital de neurologia, segundo o US News – BestHealth, a Clinica Mayo (Scottsdale) em Phoenix, Arizona. Que era relativamente perto de Vegas, se fosse preciso daria uma viagem de menos de 3 horas de ambulância. O nome dele era Levi Dorn foram colegas de faculdade.

LD: Olá, gostaria de falar com o dr. Spelmann.

AR: Um momento que vou passar para a sala dele.

TS: Olá. Quem fala ?

LD: Levi Dorn, um amigo meu Jonatha Likers, trabalha ai e me mandou uns exames do senhor Gilberto Grissom.

TS: Ah, sim. Ele me falou que você trabalha com casos com o dele já há algum tempo e tem tido excelentes resultados.

LD: Obrigado. Eu analisei os exames e gostaria de pedir que ele fosse trazido para a clínica ainda hoje. Assim poderíamos começar o tratamento assim que ele chegar.

TS: Infelizmente, eu tinha que sedá-lo. Ele estava muito agitado e ainda está em coma induzido.

LD: Melhor ainda, ele viria dormindo. Teria menos trauma na locomoção.

TS: Vou providenciar isso. Obrigado pela ajuda.

Terris Spelmann ficou animado. Ele não tinha como ajudar o Grissom ali e agora ele estaria na mãos de um especialista. Achou melhor cuidar da transferência do Grissom sozinho pois ele já tinha assinado os papéis do hospital. Só avisaria no trabalho depois que ele já estivesse longe, ainda mais depois da tentativa que ele sofreu ali.

Depois que Sara saiu do hospital, o doutor Spelmann pediu que preparassem a ambulância pois ele ia ser transferido de hospital. Ele foi levado para a clinica Mayo, assim que chegou foi colocado num quarto com todo o equipamento necessário para monitorá-lo. O dr. Dorn resolveu que só tiraria toda a medicação assim que os exames estivessem todos normais. Segundo sua experiência mais uns dois dias.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

No fim do turno

Nick e Sara encontraram a provável arma que matou o cara do esgoto. Greg esta as voltas com o que parece ser um leão fugitivo do circo. Ele está com uma equipe de resgate de animais. Sofia voltou com Brass de mãos vazias, o suspeito tinha fugido e foi emitido um boletim de fuga.

Warrick continuou sua tarefa sozinha, Lindsey tinha ligado para Cath e não estava bem realmente. Ele disse para ela ir que ele sabia se virar sozinho. Ela lhe agradeceu e saiu dizendo: "fico lhe devendo essa.". Pode deixar que eu vou cobrar.

NS: Sara, eu passar as digitais que encontrei na arma pelo CODIS. Se você quiser ir embora, para um primeiro dia já foi bastante.

SS: Obrigada, Nick. Estou cansada mesmo mas antes eu queria passar no hospital.

NS: Eu também queria ir.

SS: Então vamos juntos. Eu vou descansar um pouco ali na sala enquanto você passa essas digitais. Daí podemos ir juntos, depois eu vou para casas.

NS: Certo. Já volto.

Sara deitou na sala de reuniões, havia um sofá onde sempre tinha alguém recostado.

Não conseguiu dormir, apenas se recostou e fechou os olhos. Sentia que tinha alguma coisa errada e não sabia o que.

Nick consegui um nome e já estava de volta.

NS: Vamos, passamos no hospital e até lá o Brass consegue localizar o suspeito e trazer aqui.

SS: Vamos, eu estou com um pressentimento.

No hospital.

Sara chegou e foi perguntar a recepcionista se tinha alguma novidade do paciente Grissom.

AR: Mas, ele foi transferido!

SS: Como transferido ?

AR: Para a Clinica Mayo em Phoenix, Arizona. Ele foi transferido ontem logo após a sua saída.

Sara segura a respiração. Está com muita raiva.

NS: Escute, vocês não tinham que avisar que ele ia ser transferido ?  
AR: O dr. Spelmann achou melhor avisar apenas hoje. Ele temia que não deixassem que ele fosse para lá.

Sara se acalma. D_eve ter um motivo, será que foi por causa do Hank?_,pensa ela.

SS: Por que ele foi transferido?

AR: Isto eu não sei. Vou chamar o doutor para falar com vocês.

Alicia chama o doutor Spelmann. Ele logo aparece.

TS: Olá. Sobre o que se trata?

NS: É sobre o paciente Gilbert Grissom, parece que ele foi transferido ontem para uma clinica no Arizona.

TS: Ah. Eu achei que ele corria certo risco ficando aqui e também por que nesta clínica, eles têm mais condições de ajudá-lo.

SS: Ajudá-lo? Qual o real estado dele?

TS: Infelizmente, eu não posso falar. Quando ele acordou a primeira vez que nós até colocamos ele no quarto. Mas ele não conseguia mexer as pernas.

NS: Não conseguia ou não podia?

TS: Não sabemos, depois disso ele teve que ser novamente sedado. Com a medicação as avaliações são restritas.

SS: O senhor sabe quando ele voltará?

TS: Não. O doutor Levi Dorn é um dos especialistas nesta área de recuperação de pessoas que ficaram em coma. Ele me avisou que amanhã estará tirando a medicação, com isto o paciente deve acordar. Depois disso é que ele fará uma avaliação precisa, só depois disso é que ele poderá responder essa sua pergunta.

Sara não sabe o que dizer ou falar. Nick percebe a dor da colega e fala.

NS: Nós gostaríamos de ir visitá-lo. Talvez um fim de semana. Seria possível?

TS: Prestem bem atenção. Eu não quero desanimar vocês mas ele vai precisar ficar na clínica pelo menos duas semanas incomunicável. Isto faz parte do tratamento. Ele só vai poder receber visitas daqui a 15 dias.

Sara não agüenta.

SS: Vocês acham que deixar ele longe de nós, de mim, vai ajudar na melhora?

TS: Não é isso. Ele vai receber vários tipos de tratamentos, remédios e vai estar cansado demais. Precisa de repouso e não pensar em nada só em melhorar.

SS: Ok.

Sara levanta as mãos como quem quer dizer deixa pra lá.

SS: Eu vou ligar para a clinica e me informar.

TS: Esteja a vontade.

NS: Obrigado.

Ambos saem do hospital bastante triste. Além de não vê-lo, não tem nenhuma informação do estado dele e agora ficou mais difícil de visitá-lo. Se fosse mesmo verdade que não permitem visitas antes de 15 dias. Teriam que esperar na mais completa escuridão, como se ele estivesse ... . Nick nem queria completar o pensamento.

Sara sente-se com que caindo.

SS: Nick, pode me levar para casa.

NS: Você vai ficar bem ?

SS: Só preciso de um lugar para chorar um pouco e pensar. Tenho que me cuidar mesmo assim vou tentar ligar para a clinica amanhã. Hoje já é muito tarde.

NS: Tudo bem te levo em casa.

No caminho do apartamento de Sara, Nick liga o rádio e está tocando _Nothing else matters_ – do grupo Metallica.

So close no matter how far (Tão perto, não importa o quão distante)  
Couldn't be much more from the heart (Não poderia estar muito mais distante do coração)  
**Forever trusting who we are (Sempre confiamos em quem somos)**  
And nothing else matters (e nada mais importa)

**Never opened myself this way (Nunca me abri desta maneira)**  
Life is ours, we live it our way(A vida é nossa, nos a vivemos da nossa maneira.  
**All these words I don't just say (Todas estas palavras que eu simplesmente não digo  
**And nothing else matters (e nada mais importam.)

**Trust I seek and I find in you (A confiança que eu procuro eu encontro em você  
**Every day for us something new (Todo dia, algo novo para nós.  
Open mind for a different view (Mente aberta para horizontes diferentes,  
And nothing else matters (e nada mais importa.)

Never cared for what they do (nunca me preocupei com o que eles fazem,  
**Never cared for what they know (nunca me preocupei com o que eles sabem,**  
But I know (mas eu sei)

Sara quebra o silêncio e fala.

SS: Nick, não importa o que o doutor falou. Eu vou ficar até o fim de semana. Depois vou tirar férias e vou para o Arizona. Nem que tenha que ficar vendo a clínica de longe, mas eu não vou ficar aqui longe dele.

NS: Tudo bem, Sara. Eu entendo. Mas faremos assim, você não pode ir dirigindo até lá. Eu levo você, se puder, eu o vejo. Depois deixo você instalada num hotel, sei lá e volto. Está bem assim?

SS: Certo. Obrigada pela carona, as duas. Para casa e para o Arizona.

NS: Durma bem.Boa noite.

SS: Boa noite.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

**Na clinica**

O doutor Dorn está examinando os novos exames que fizeram no paciente Grissom. Parece ter uma veia entupida no cérebro, isto talvez explique por que ele não estava conseguindo mexer as pernas. A indicação é fazer um cateterisma, é como desentupir um cano, só que em escala minúscula. Além disso, ele não pode estar em coma.

Ele resolve reduzir a medicação logo pela manhã, espera que até o fim da tarde ele acorde eu pelo menos fique menos dopado. O doutor Dorn deixou ordens expressas, as enfermeiras devem reduzir a medicação e monitorá-lo constantemente. Ninguém, além delas e dele mesmo pode visitá-lo, nenhuma noticia será dada a ele como também ninguém deve falar com ele. Ele não pode ficar agitado, senão o medicamento não poderia ser reduzido e com isso as chances de melhoras diminuiriam.

Agora, só nos resta esperar até a tarde.

**No laboratório**

Catherine chega cedo para o seu turno, quer adiantar alguns relatórios. Lindsey ficou em casa com a avó, ainda não está completamente boa. Mas já está melhor e ela pode ir trabalhar tranqüila. Encontra Jim e Greg saindo.

CW: Aonde vocês pensam que vão ?

JB: Um suspeito do caso do Greg fugiu ontem, a policia rodoviária o parou e nos estamos indo buscá-lo.

CW: Está bem, vejo vocês mais tarde.

Cath vê eles saindo. Sente falta do Grissom e do Warrick. E nenhum dos dois pode estar ali agora. _Podia ligar para Warrick e perguntar se ele não poderia ajudá-la._ Riu do próprio pensamento.

**No apartamento de Sara**

Depois de uma noite agitada. Sara acorda contente, hoje é o dia da ecografia. Vai poder saber como está a criança. _Pena que ele não esta aqui. Acho que vou pedir para filmar e levar para ele no fim de semana._ Toma um café reforçado e veste uma roupa simples, ligeiramente folgada. _Não quero que nada aperte a barriga_.

Sae e resolve pegar um táxi até o hospital, não está se sentindo com vontade de dirigir.

**No hospital**

Sara é a segunda a chegar. Faz uma ficha simples, seu nome, endereço, idade, plano de saúde. Com relação ao pai da criança, nome, idade, endereço,_não sei se ele tem plano de saúde nem qual o nome_, deixa em branco.

Logo é chamada, entra numa sala pintada de verde bem claro, tem uma aparelhagem de vídeo de um lado, uma cama de hospital daquelas altas. E o aparelho de ecografia ao lado. A enfermeira lhe pede que deite na cama, não é preciso tirar a roupa, apenas afrouxar a calca e abaixá-la um pouco.

Ela deita na cama, a enfermeira arruma o travesseiro.

Enf: Está confortável?

SS: Sim.

Enf: O médico já vem para fazer a eco. Você quer que filmemos a eco?

SS: Sim e eu gostaria de levar o vídeo até sexta. É possível?

Enf: Claro, fica pronto hoje mesmo.

SS: Obrigada.

Mais uns minutos e entra o médico, dr. Robert Driscol. Ele lhe informa que passara um gel na barriga para que o aparelho funcione melhor.

RD: Vai sentir um frio na barriga mas é do gel, ok.

SS: Ok.

RD: Vamos lá, olhe naquele monitor a sua frente a vai ver o que estou vendo aqui. Isto também é o que vai aparecer no filme.

SS: Certo.

Sara fica olhando atentamente e o doutor vai explicando o que é cada coisa.

RD: Aqui é o seu útero, está ligeiramente maior, ele já está preparado para a gravidez. Você está vendo aquele minúsculo objeto se movendo. É sua criança.

Sara olha o vídeo, parece um pequeno camundogo pelo tamanho, mas já dá para ver o inicio do que seriam os braços, as pernas, ela começa a chorar. Ele ou ela já está se mexendo, _imagine só tem menos de duas semanas. Como é fantástico a capacidade de criação.._

SS: Você pode ver se está tudo bem?

RD: Posso lhe dizer que está consistente com o tamanho de um feto de 2 semanas, que os movimentos estão normais e que ele ou ela está bem.

SS: Quando poderei saber o sexo?

RD: É seu primeiro bebê, não é?

SS: Sim.

RD: Daqui a 13 semanas, apenas. Mas não se preocupe, daqui a 2 semanas você volta de novo. O acompanhamento real se da no primeiro mês, no terceiro, no sexto, e daí para frente de mês em mês. Certo?

SS: Certo. Obrigada.

RD: Pode se arrumar, vá para a sala de espera, a enfermeira deve levar para você o vídeo, está bem?

SS: Obrigada.

Sara está feliz com a nova descoberta e o vídeo ela vai levá-lo para ele ver a criação deles. Sai da clínica e vai para o laboratório, quer deixar tudo certo para no fim de semana poder ir visitá-lo. Resolveu não ligar para a clínica se eles soubesse que ia visitá-lo podiam tentar desestimular ela.

**Na clinica**

Grissom estava quase sem nenhuma medicação, começava a tentar se mexer, abriu os olhos.

LD: Olá, meu nome é Levi Dorn e sou seu novo médico. Não tente falar ainda, você está com muita medicação no corpo. Precisamos tirá-la, para então começarmos o tratamento, certo.

Grissom sente um certo incomodo com aquele medico, nunca tinha visto ele no hospital e o sotaque dele lhe diz que não era de Vegas.

GG:Posso lhe perguntar quando poderei falar ou ver minha namorada ?

LD: Por enquanto, não poderá vê-la nem falar com ela. Você deverá se concentrar apenas em você. Nos temos uma chance ótima de recuperá-lo totalmente sem seqüelas do coma. Mas para isto precisa nos ajudar.

GG: Onde eu estou? Eu não estou no hospital, estou?

LD: Não. Por enquanto só saberá isto.

Levi Dorn é aquele tipo de médico que faz tudo pelo paciente, mas nada diz. Sai e deixa informações precisas. Ninguém fala onde ele está ou como veio parar aqui, se souber que está tão longe pode não querer ficar.

Grissom estava num quarto simples, sem telefone, tem uma teve com canal a cabo, pega apenas canais de informação globais. Ele não tem como saber onde esta pela programação. Então relaxa, quanto mais cedo cooperar, mais cedo sairá deste lugar. Seja lá onde for.

Um dia inteiro, sem nenhuma noticia, nada. Ele não achou que conseguiria mas o dia passou e ele sobreviveu.

LD: Bom dia, como estamos ?

GG: Irritados. Não sei ficar sem nada para fazer.

LD: Bom, mas pelo menos não esta com dor de cabeça. Consegue mexer as pernas ?

GG: Não. Nem as sinto, para falar a verdade.

LD: Descobrimos que há uma veia impedindo a passagem de sangue na parte direita do seu cérebro, logo atrás da orelha. Precisamos operar.

GG: De novo ? Será que não pode simplesmente me dar uma medicação?

LD: Não. E não é uma cirurgia no sentido amplo, faremos um cateterisma, pela veia que fica atrás da orelha.

GG: Quanto tempo ate a cirurgia? e quanto tempo aqui?

LD: A cirurgia será hoje a tarde. E o tempo aqui vai depender da sua recuperação.

GG: Posso ligar para alguém?

LD: Não. Depois da cirurgia, sim.

GG: Está bem. Não posso fazer nada ate lá. Vou dormir até a cirurgia.

LD: Eu ia sugerir isto mesmo.

Depois que ele saiu, Grissom ficou pensando. Seu pensamento foi até Sara. Como será que ela estaria? O que estaria fazendo? Será que ouviu mesmo ela dizer que estava grávida? Deitou com a sensação que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Sara, mas a sensação era boa (Nesta hora Sara estava vendo a criança). Sentou-se na cama e escreveu para ela uma poesia ( não lembrou o nome do autor) :

_E que a forca do medo que tenho_

_não me impeça de ver o que anseio,_

_que a morte de tudo que acredito_

_não me tape os ouvidos e a boca._

_Por que metade de mim é o que grito,_

_mas outra metade é silencio._

_Que a música que ouço ao longe_

_soe linda ainda que tristeza._

_Que a mulher que eu amo_

_seja para sempre amada _

_mesmo que distante._

_Por que metade de mim é partida_

_e outra metade é saudade._

_Que as palavras que eu falo_

_não sejam ouvidas com prece,_

_nem repetidas com fervor_

_apenas respeitadas. Como a única coisa _

_que resta ao homem num dado de sentimento._

_Por que metade de mim é o que ouço_

_e outra metade é o que calo._

_Que esta minha vontade de ir embora_

_se transforme na calma e na paz que mereço._

_Que esta tensão que me corroí por dentro_

_seja um dia recompensada._

_Por que metade de mim é o que penso_

_e a outra metade é um vulcão._

_Que o medo da solidão se afaste,_

_que o convivo comigo mesmo se torne _

_ao menos suportável._

_Que o espelho reflita em meu rosto_

_um doce sorriso que lembre a tenra idade da infância._

_Por que metade de mim é lembrança do que fui_

_a outra metade eu não sei._

_Que não seja preciso mais que um simples alegria_

_para me aquietar o espírito_

_e que teu silêncio fale cada vez mais._

_Por que metade de mim é abrigo_

_a outra metade é cansaço._

_Que a arte nos aponte uma resposta  
mesmo que ela não saiba _

_e que ninguém a tente complicar, por que _

_é preciso simplicidade para fazê-la florescer._

_Por que metade de mim é a platéia _

_e a outra metade é cansaço._

_Que a minha loucura seja perdoada_

_por que metade de mim é amor_

_e a outra metade também._

Terminou com um suspiro. Achou um envelope, colocou dentro e o endereçou. Quem sabe uma enfermeira vendo o envelope endereçado enviasse para ela. Depois disso deitou-se realmente e dormiu até a hora que vieram buscá-lo para a cirurgia.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

**Na clinica**

Uma enfermeira chamada Simone Plumes entra no quarto enquanto ele está dormindo, vê a carta e como já estava endereçada nestes envelopes pré-pagos, ela pega para colocá-la no correio. Examina as informações e como não está na hora da cirurgia, sai do quarto deixando ele dormindo.

_Quando for para casa eu passo no correio e coloco a carta_, pensa Simone,

Mais tarde, outras duas enfermeiras entram no quarto e o acordam. Está na hora da cirurgia.

Ele está sendo preparado para a cirurgia, veste aquela camisola ridícula, mede-lhe a pressão, a temperatura, daí é levado ao centro cirúrgico. Nota que a carta não está mais no criado-mudo._Quem sabe alguém já a levou. Que bom._

Entra no centro cirúrgico. A operação transcorre bem. Depois de 2 horas, ele é levado a UTI onde deve ficar até à noite.

**No laboratório**

Sara chega ao laboratório e vai falar com Catherine, quer lhe contar as novidades. Primeiro, as boas. Depois as do Grissom.

SS: Oi, Cath. Como vão as coisas aqui?

CW: Indo, acho que coloquei metade dos relatórios em ordem. Estava indo almoçar.

SS: Que bom. Vamos juntas e lhe conto as novidades.

Elas saem e vão até um pequeno restaurante na quadra seguinte do laboratório. Depois de se sentarem e pedirem o menu, começam a conversar.

CW: Muito bem, quais as novidades ?

SS: Bom, fiz minha primeiro ecografia. Foi lindo. É um pequeno ser e ele já se mexe.

CW: Por que não me chamou? Eu ia com você.

SS: Não, eu queria ir sozinha mesmo. Aliás, mandei gravar e vou levar para o Griss ver.

CW: Quando você pretende levar para ele?

SS: No fim de semana.

CW: Ué, só no fim de semana. Mas faltam 3 dias ainda.

SS: Esta é a outra novidade. Ele não esta mais no hospital Kindred, ele está numa clinica chamada Mayo, no Arizona.

CW: Como?

SS: O doutor Spelmann chamou um especialista e ele achou melhor levá-lo para lá. E eu e Nick vamos neste fim de semana para vê-lo.

CW: Sinto muito. Mas se é para o bem dele. Vamos pedir a comida, depois temos muito trabalho. Já vi que você vai tirar umas férias.

SS: Certo. As duas coisas.

Ambas riem.

**Na clinica**

A enfermeira Simone Plumes acabou de ir para casa, deixou a carta no correio. O rapaz que recebeu a carta disse-lhe que saia ainda hoje. "Até amanhã ela chega."

Ele acorda no fim da tarde. Está sentindo muito formigamento nas mãos e nos pés. Como está com o tubo, não pode falar. Então faz sinal com a mão. A enfermeira que está cuidando dele, fala: "Vou chamar o médico, ele já vem. Agüente só um pouco."

Ela sai e logo volta com o doutor Dorn.

LD: Olá, Grissom. Estávamos esperando você acordar.Já sabe do procedimento, tussa.

Griss faz o que manda o doutor. A primeira coisa que fala: "estou sentindo as pernas formigarem".

LD: Isto é bom sinal. É a primeira coisa que deve aparecer. Hoje, você fica aqui para ser monitorado e amanhã, vai para o quarto. Se tudo correr bem, a tarde você já começa a fisioterapia, certo.

GG: Certo. Posso ligar para alguém?

LD: Não, você não pode se agitar. Eu posso passar informações no hospital e eles comunicam seus amigos. Mas você não deve nem ligar nem receber ligações. Ate o fim de semana.

GG: Quanto tempo?

LD: Três dias. Só três dias.

**No laboratório**

Sara, Greg, Sofia e Catherine estão trabalhando a todo vapor. Parecia que tinham recebido uma injeção de animo.

GS: Como você vai fazer para ir até o Arizona?

SS: Nick vai me levar, depois eu fico e ele volta.

SC: Você e Nick juntos. Grissom não vai ficar com ciúme ?

SS: Não, porque ele sabe que eu o amo e Nick apenas um amigo.

Não sabe porque ficara tão irritada com a insinuação da Sofia. Mas seria melhor que o Grissom soubesse que ela estava indo com o Nick por ela, não pelos outros. Iria tentar ligar para lá. Melhor conseguir o telefone pela internet, com certeza no hospital eles não lhe dariam.

Sara nem vê o tempo passar, já está na hora de ir embora. Como não tem nenhum caso especifico, ela resolve navegar um pouco antes de ir para casa. Encontra informações sobre a clinica e liga. Afinal, uma clinica funciona 24 horas.

Recepcionista: Clinica Mayo, boa noite. O que deseja?

SS: Gostaria de saber informações sobre a clinica. Se eu poderia visitá-la e quais os dias, essas coisas.

Recep.: Bom, você pode visitá-la qualquer dia. Ela está aberta a visitas das 8h às 17 horas até durante os fins de semana.

SS: Se eu tivesse um colega internado ai, poderia visitá-lo também?

Recep.: Claro, você quer saber alguma informação dele ?

SS: Sim. O nome dele é Gilbert Grissom.

Recep.: Um minuto. Aqui está, o senhor Grissom passou por um cateterisma, está na UTI por precaução e amanhã deve ir para o quarto.

SS: Isto é um procedimento normal?

Recep. Sim, ele tinha uma pequena veia entupida por isso não estava mexendo as pernas.

Sara se assusta, ele não tinha lhe dito nada. Nem o doutor.

SS: Ele vai poder receber visitas este fim de semana?

Recep.: Sim. Mais alguma coisa?

SS: Não, obrigada.

Sara desliga o telefone. Agora está mais que decidida. Vai este fim de semana vê-lo com certeza. _Não quero saber se ele vai estar numa cadeira de rodas, quero estar ao lado dele._Vai para casa e resolve escrever alguma coisa para entregar para ele, senão puder vê-lo.

_Querido, vou lhe visitar na clinica. Um amigo nosso, Nick, vai me levar. Estou mandando esta carta para lhe avisar e junto vai uma poesia que fiz pensando em você. Boas melhoras. Sara._

Esta é a poesia:

_Foi pensando em ti que me recolhi a este silencia tão triste._

_Foi estando em meu coração que a ti eu escrevi._

_Foi por te amar que um dia a felicidade inteira me pertenceu._

_Foi por conhecer teu sorriso que um dia eu soube definir o que era paz._

_Foi por saber que tu existias que eu compreendi a minha própria existência._

_Foi lembrando de ti nos momentos de abandono que conseguia lembrar de mim._

_Foi recordando que teu ideal maior é a liberdade que passei a entender a minha própria liberdade._

_Foi esperando que ver-te chegar que aprendi a esperar pelo meu futuro._

_Foi crendo na esperança de tê-lo que descobri a presença de um Deus maior. _

_Foi te querendo tanto assim que aprendi a dar de mim em tudo que faço no ideal por que luto._

_Foi te querendo, amando teu sorriso, acreditando na tua liberdade e aceitando nesta tênue esperança que hoje escrevo este poema a ti, porque aprendi que na vida tudo passa, mas existe sempre um ideal por que lutar, uma esperança para se viver, um amor a quem buscar e um Deus em quem confiar. _

_Aprendi que a vida é essa força interior que me projeta para além do infinito, onde encontro a paz que tanto procuro e onde teu sorriso acalenta minhas horas de solidão e de saudade._

_Foi por estar no meu coração que a ti escrevi._

_Foi por te amar que um dia a felicidade inteira me pertenceu, e foi acreditando nessa esperança que te escrevi esse poema...sem dor, tentando, sem magoar, fazer-te uma declaração de amor._

Depois que termina, suspira aliviada. Conseguiu colocar em palavras seus sentimentos, ele terá uma grande surpresa ao ler.

**Na clinica**

A tarde, ele está todo animado. Mexeu os dedos dos pés.

LD: Está é a doutora Michele Rock e vai ser sua fisioterapeuta.

Grissom olhou para a médica, parecia nova, tinha a pele branca e os cabelos ruivos, cacheados. Ela lhe lembrava alguém. Mas ele não conseguia lembrar quem.

GG: Boa tarde, doutora.

MR: Boa tarde. Posso chamá-lo só que Gil?

GG: Sim.

MR: Nós vamos fazer uma sessão leve, luz ultravioleta, alguns movimentos de aquecimento, de alongamento e depois de reforço, certo.

GG: Certo.

LD: Bom, vou deixá-los. Está em boas mãos pode ter certeza.

GG: Até mais, doutor.

_Seja o que Deus quiser, vou me dedicar ao máximo_, pensa Grissom.

Ele é levado de cadeira de rodas para a sala de fisioterapia. Norma do hospital.

MR: Nada de forçar a barra. Vamos devagar assim você se recupera melhor.

GG: Sim , doutora.

**No outro dia**

Na clinica Grissom acorda mais disposto. Sente vontade de levantar e andar, mas se contém. Não quer abusar, faltam ainda dois dias para poder ligar para Sara, só ela importa.

No apartamento de Sara, chega a carta do Grissom. Ela lê e guarda com carinho junto com a outra. Como na carta veio o endereço certo, ela resolve mandar uma cópia da poesia, vai guardar o original. Se por acaso não chegar, eu ainda tenho o original para entregar a ele.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

**Na clinica**

A enfermeira Simone vem buscá-lo para mais uma sessão de fisioterapia, ele ainda sente os formigamentos mas a doutora Michele, disse que era normal.

SP: Bom dia, senhor Grissom.

GG: Bom dia, Simone. Vamos passear ? dá uma risadinha.

SP: Vamos para a piscina, hoje a fisioterapia será na água. Ah, coloquei sua carta no correio.

Grissom olha para ela com muito carinho.

GG: Muito obrigado, não sabe o bem que me fez.

SP: Só não sei se podia.

GG: Faz de conta que sim, fica sendo nosso secreto. Está bem?

SP: Desde que não lhe faça mal.

Ela o leva para a piscina de exercícios.

**No apartamento de Sara**

Sara acorda um pouco enjoada. _Acho melhor eu tomar uma chá com torradas, só para não ficar de estômago vazio. _

Lê a carta dele de novo. Parece lhe dar um novo ânimo. _Meu Deus, como um homem pode ser assim tão sensível e ao mesmo tempo tão fechado._

Resolve passar no correio a caminho do laboratório. Ainda precisava ajudar o Greg no caso do cara que tinha fugido, faltava revisar algumas evidências.

**Na clinica**

A doutora Michele indicou 3 séries de exercícios para ele fazer na piscina, duração de 45 minutos. Ao término, ele está tão cansado que nem se importa de o levarem para o quarto na cadeira de rodas. Ao chegar no quarto, ele é colocado na cama por dois enfermeiros, imediatamente dorme. Como o horário de exercícios terminou na hora do lanche, ele vai receber o almoço antes pois o lanche ele nem conseguiu comer.

MR: Olá. Dorminhoco.

GG: Eu fiquei mais cansado do que esperava.

MR: É por que estamos no início e você está forçado um pouco. Não façca isso. Você fica cansado demais, não comendo direito, nem vai se recuperar mais rápido.

GG: Pode deixar, é que na piscina eu não tava sentido que estava forçando.

MR: Bom, faremos piscina uma vez apenas. A piscina engana muita gente que acaba se machucando sem sentir. Mudando de assunto, quero saber de você. Tem alguém em especial?

Grissom estranha a pergunta. _Será que ela também é psicóloga?_.

GG: Sim. O nome dela é Sara.

MR: Você já falou a ela o que sente?

GG: Sim. Nós conversamos antes da primeira cirurgia, ainda no hospital.

MR: Como ela está encarando o fato de você não estar andando?

GG: Ela não sabe.

MR: Grissom, você tem grandes chances de andar mas não vai se como antes. Provavelmente no inicio terá que usar muletas, depois uma bengala.

GG: Sem problemas. Talvez tenha que ficar com o trabalho burocrático em vez de ir a campo.

MR: Só estou falando isso por que quero que se prepare. Será uma nova fase de sua vida e é preciso saber lidar com isso.

GG: Obrigado.

MR: Vou deixá-lo almoçar agora. Depois das três horas, voltamos a fisio. Vamos fazer uma caminhada nas "traves". Até mais.

GG: Até.

A doutora sai e Grissom fica pensando. _Nova vida?Será que ele estava preparado para ficar nos bastidores?._

Depois do almoço, ele está descansando, vendo um programa sobre crianças na televisão. Quando a enfermeira Simone entra, ela lhe faz um sinal de silêncio que ele não entende.

SP: Chegou esta carta para você, mas o doutor Dorn não pode saber. Ele deixou instruções para que você não recebe nem ligações.

GG: Pode deixar, eu não conto se você não contar. E prometo não ficar agitado.

SP: Depois que ler, esconda num livro e deixe na gaveta do criado-mudo. Assim se vierem limpar não acharia nada. Está bem?

GG: Pode deixar.

Depois que ela sai, ele abre a carta. É da Sara. Depois que a lê, escolhe um livro sobre insetos e esconde no meio. Fica completamente extasiado com a declaração de amor que recebeu. _Ela virá aqui no fim de semana. Vou tentar pelo menos estar de muletas._


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

**Na clinica**

Doutora Michele Rock, formada a menos de dois anos, conseguiu o emprego que tanto sonhara. A melhor clínica do pais. Ela realmente se esforçara para concluir o curso e ficar sempre entre os primeiros. Infelizmente se apaixonara pelo homem errado. A prisão foi um tormento, mas como era ré primaria, o advogado alegou insanidade temporária. Havia atenuantes, ela cumprira 1/3 do período e deixara a prisão em liberdade condicional. Mudara de estado e trocara o nome. Dos cabelos cacheados ruivos manteve apenas o ruivo. Não quisera mudar tanto a aparência, pretendia encontrar os dois homens que a fizeram sofrer e gostaria que a reconhecesse. Ou pelo menos, desconfiassem. Seu antigo nome Chloe Samms abandonou de vez, nunca mais o usaria. E um dos homens que a fizeram sofrer está agora na suas mãos e ele nem desconfia.

**No laboratório **

Sara estava trabalhando em dois turnos no do dia e no intermediário. Assim ganharia uma grana extra para ficar mais que um mês fora. Assim que chega vai falar com Catheine, quer lhe mostrar as cartas que o Grissom escreveu. Considera-a uma amiga e quer dividir com ela estes dois momentos.

SS: Oi,Cath. Como está ? E a Lindsey ?

CW: Estou bem. Lindsey melhorou bem, hoje foi a escola. Estamos levando. E você ?

SS: Um pouco enjoada, mas acho que é normal. Está com um tempinho agora ?

CW: Sim, ainda falta terminar esta pilha mas não chegaram todos os exames.

SS: Vamos tomar um café aqui em frente.

CW: Ok., vamos.

Elas saem do laboratório. Sara quer dividir as cartas mas não com todos. Mais tarde se eles souberem tudo bem, mas agora não queria mostrá-las. Sentam de frente para o laboratório, pedem um capuccino e umas bolachas para acompanhar.

CW: Muito bem, o que quer conversar ?

SS: Sabe, o Grissom me deixou uma carta antes da primeira cirurgia. E a menos de dois dias, recebi outra dele da clínica onde está internado. Gostaria de dividi-las com você, por isso eu as trouxe para que você leia.

Catherine fica emocionada, sabia da primeira carta mas não a lera. Não queria invadir a privacidade deles. Mas agora ficara contente pois estava certa que Sara realmente a considerava como amiga.

CW: Muito obrigada.

Sara entrega as duas cartas dizendo: "Esta primeiro. Depois esta que veio pelo correio".

Cath pega as cartas, lê uma em seguida da outra. Segurar as lágrimas é que fora o mais difícil. Nunca tinha imaginado o Grissom escrever tão bem e ser tão sensível, adorável, e tantas outras palavras que lhe fugiram a cabeça. Aquela frase: _Se por acaso eu estiver morto, quero que me prometa que vai andar de montanha russa de vez em quando e se lembre de mim, quero que olhe com mais carinho para o Greg, ele pode ser um bom namorado. Eu gostaria de saber que você está se cuidando e que tem alguém para olhar por você._ Há fizeram ver um Grissom que há muito tempo não via. Daquele garoto da escola que mal se via, o rapaz tímido que a encontrara num clube de stripper e ela lhe apresentara uma mulher,_ acho que fora sua primeira vez,_ ao chefe seco e muitas vezes insensível aos comentários dos outros. Ela enxergou o homem incrível que ele havia se tornado. E sabia que muito disso se devia a Sara. A segunda carta nem havia o que comentar, aquele poema dizia tudo. Se eles não fossem tão amigos, ela bem que tentaria agarrar ele. Riu do próprio pensamento .

CW: Sara, só o que eu posso lhe dizer é: vá ficar com ele. Vocês se merecem.

SS: Amanhã, quando terminar o turno. Vou para casa arrumar as malas e já combinei com o Nick, ele vai passar lá em casa cedo e vamos para o Arizona. Já deixei as férias marcadas. O Nick volta e eu fico por lá.

CW: Muito bem. Agora vamos voltar pois temos trabalho para terminar. E eu vou ficar sozinha aqui com o Greg e a Sofia.

SS: Eles dão contam, quem sabe você não começa a pensar numa nova CSI: a Mia, do DNA ?

CW: É . Ela trabalhou bem no último caso. Vou pensar no assunto, vamos ?

SS: Vamos.

Elas voltam ao laboratório e o dia passa tranquilo.

**Na clinica**

Grissom fez a primeira caminhada nas traves, era mais difícil que pensara. Consegue dar uns poucos passos e cai. Parece que as pernas não conseguem sustentar seu corpo. Frustado, ele levanta e tenta de novo. A doutora Michele apenas olha, depois da 3 tentativa, manda ele parar.

MR: Não adianta forçar, Gil. Hoje é o primeiro dia. Não quer que tudo funcione de uma hora para outra ?

GG: Esperava conseguir mais.

MR: É por que estamos no início. Vou lhe receitar umas vitaminas e um suplemento de cálcio, certo ?

GG: Certo.

MR: Enfermeira, levo o senhor Grissom para o quarto. Eu passarei mais tarde lá.

A enfermeira Simone leva-o para quarto. Ajuda-o a tomar um banho e deita-o na cama.

SP: Daqui a pouco vem a janta. Você deve se esforçar para comer bem, está certo?

GG: Sim, senhora.

Faz uma continência. Ambos riem, a enfermeira está se tornando mais uma amiga.

GG: Posso te contar um segredo. Minha namorada que escreveu a carta e ela vem aqui no fim de semana.

SP: Não sei se o doutor Dorn ou a doutora Rock vão deixá-la vê-lo.

GG: Por isso preciso da sua ajuda. Ela vem visitar a clínica e você podia me levar para passear. Ai nós nos encontrávamos por acaso.

SP: Vamos ver. Não prometo nada.

GG: Apenas pense no assunto.

Ela sai e Grissom recostasse no travesseiro. Pensando que dali a dois dias poderá ver a Sara. _Só não entendo por que vitaminas?_. Adormece.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

**No laboratório**

Nick está entrando no seu turno quando Sara está saindo.

SS: Olá, Nick. Combinamos para que horas amanhã?

NS: Eu devo trabalhar até uma hora da manhã, depois o cara novo, Robert Ridges, vai ficar no meu lugar até a hora de terminar o turno. Eu vou para casa dormir e devo passar no seu apartamento por volta das 8 horas, está bem ?

SS: Está ótimo, eu posso dirigir metade do caminho se você quiser.

NS: Certo, até amanhã.

SS: Até.

Nick vê Sara saindo, ela realmente estava animada. Ele estava um pouco apreensivo mas feliz por ir vê-lo.

**Na clinica**

Steve McCornick era o nome do outro homem que a fizera ir para a cadeia. Matara 3 pessoas por ele, dois homens e uma mulher. Depois do que fizera, ele tivera a coragem de dizer no julgamento que ela era louca. Que ele nunca pedira isso. Como os homens são ingênuos, existem varias maneiras de se pedir uma coisa sem falar nada.

Gilbert Grissom até que tentara compreender as razões dela. Mas não fizera nada por ela, mesmo sabendo que ela era submissa a Steve. Paciência. Ela teria sua vingança.

Enquanto isso prescrevera dois remédios formulados para ele. Na receita que ficaria no prontuário: Vitaminas e Cálcio com Zinco. Ela mesma faria os remédios: Um calmante suave num deles (o manteria dopado) e nitrato de arsênico no outro (iria matá-lo aos poucos, como fizera com Steve).

No mesmo seguinte pela manhã os dois remédios em frascos separados são levados para o quarto dele (um azul e outro verde). O azul devia ser tomado pela manhã (era o calmante) e o verde depois do almoço (precisaria que o estomago estivesse cheio, para evitar que ele tivesse uma reação mais forte).

A enfermeira Simone entra no quarto trazendo o café da manhã para o Grissom e os remédios.

SP: Bom dia, Grissom. Está na hora de tomar a vitamina que a doutora prescreveu.

GG: Está bem. Mas eu não entendo por que tomar vitaminas?

SP: Talvez para reforçar seu sistema imunológico. Eu não sei, não sou médica.

GG: Tudo bem. Depois disso e do café, vou fazer o quê?

SP: Iremos andar nas traves, este é um exercício que deve ser feito continuamente.

GG: Certo.

Toma-o sem saber de nada. Depois faz seu lanche da manhã e é levado para a sala de fisio, onde ficam as traves.

Ele começa a série de três. Na primeira vez consegue chegar até a metade sem sentir dor, na segunda sente uma tontura. Cai, antes de completá-la, é levado ao quarto semiconsciente. O doutor Dorn e a doutora Rock são chamados.

LD: Como foi que ele caiu?

SP: Ele estava fazendo uma série de 3 da fisioterapia. Na segunda ele sentiu uma tontura e não deu tempo de chegar até ele, quando cheguei ele já tinha caído e não acordava.

MR: Ele tomou alguma medicação hoje?

SP: Apenas as vitaminas que a senhora mandou. Uma pela manhã.

LD: Que vitaminas?

MR: Para reforçar seu sistema imunológico.

LD: Certo. Melhor você rever o tipo de vitaminas que deu a ele, pode ter dado alguma reação. Simone, nenhuma medicação até ele estar completamente recuperado.

SP: Certo.

Michele fica irritada mas não demonstra. O problema talvez seja a quantidade, ela vai diminuir o calmante. Assim que puder irá retomar os medicamentos.

MR: Eu vou rever a quantidade e esperar alguns dias para recomeçar a medicação.

LD: Por hoje ele não sai do quarto. Repouso total.

SP: Pode deixar, doutor.

Grissom estava acordando, sente a cabeça um pouco pesada.

GG: Olá, o que me aconteceu?

LD: Você desmaiou, trouxeram para cá, você deve descansar hoje.

GG: Eu estava tentando me exercitar nas traves e fiquei tonto, foi só isso.

Grissom estava com medo que o sedassem de novo, ainda faltava um dia para o fim de semana.

GG: Eu estou bem. Gostaria de continuar a tarde.

LD: O que acha, doutora?

MR: Ele pode fazer algo leve, como alongamento e luzes.

LD: Certo, depois das 15 horas. Até lá, descanse.

GG: Pode deixar.

O doutor Dorn e a doutora Michele saem, a enfermeira Simone fica para arrumá-lo.

GG: Então, pensou sobre minha proposta?

SP: Vamos ver como você passa hoje à tarde e amanhã. Vou ver se posso ajudá-lo.

GG: Obrigado.

**Nos domínios de Lady Heather**

Heather tinha casado oficialmente com o pai de Zoe, Hans Mueller. Ele morava perto da casa dela, mas decidiram ficarem em casas separadas. O neto deles tinha agora 1 ano e 2 meses, estava começando a falar e andar. Deram-lhe o nome Zeus Muller, uma maneira de homenagear Zoe. Como ela teria que viajar para uma convenção, ele ficaria na casa para cuidar dos negócios e do neto.

LH: Deixo o número do celular perto do telefone, qualquer coisa a qualquer hora, me ligue.

HM: Não se preocupe, estaremos bem. Será só um fim de semana.

LH: Não, são três dias. Qualquer coisa pode acontecer.

HM: Você vai fazer bons negócios lá. Se puder traga uma lembrancinha para Zeus.

LH: Se eu achar algo que valha a pena no Arizona, eu trago sim.

Ela vai de carro junto com uma das suas garotas. Elas vão levar informações sobre a casa e comprar alguns objetos. Sempre precisavam reciclar, depois conhecer novas pessoas sempre é bom.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

**Na clinica**

Michele Rock, antes Chloe Samms(ep3E15), estava muito irritada. Tinha que achar um outro meio. Talvez quando ele estivesse dormindo. Médicos podiam fazer visitas a qualquer hora. Deixaria passar o fim de semana, sempre tem muita gente pela clínica. Depois havia outros meios de se envenenar uma pessoa. Saiu para fazer suas visitas habituais.

Grissom passara a tarde bem, fez uma sessão de luzes como eles chamavam luzes. Ele deitara-se de bruços e eles colocavam luzes quentes sobre a coluna. Depois alongamento com uma outra fisioterapeuta, Meg Clives. Ela se impressionara com a dedicação dele. Combinou de fazer outro alongamento na sexta à tarde e ela lhe ensinaria a usar as muletas.

Quando Grissom foi para o quarto estava mais animado. Até cantarolava uma música e pensava:

**Estou guardando o que há de bom em mim, para lhe dar quando você chegar**

_A Meg vai me ensinar a usar as muletas amanhã, posso treinar um pouco até o sábado._

**Toda ternura e todo meu amor, estou guardando pra lhe dar.**

_A doutora Michele não gostou muito de ter outra pessoa me cuidando_

**E toda vez que você me beijar. A minha vida quero lhe entregar.**

_Não sei mas essa doutora Michele me lembra uma pessoa, que eu não consigo lembrar_

**Em cada beijo certo ficarei, que você não vai me deixar.**

_Será que ela já fez uma ecografia para ver como está a criança ?_

**Grande demais foi sempre o nosso amor, mas o destino quis no separar.**

**E agora que está perto o dia de você chegar, o que há de bom vou lhe entregar.**

_Espero que ela não esteja trabalhando demais._

E em voz alta: **Só vejo a hora de você chegar, para todo meu amor poder mostrar. Mas quando eu, de perto, te olhar não sei se vou poder falar.**

Nesta hora entra a enfermeira Simone trazendo sua janta.

SP: Hum, como estamos romântico.

GG: É amanhã, eu estou ansioso.

SP: Eu não venho trabalhar de manhã, espero que ela não venha justo nesta hora.

GG: Quer dizer que vai me ajudar ?

SP: Sim, mas você segue minhas ordens. A hora que disser vamos não é para me contrariar.

GG: Sim, senhora. Obedecerei. Obrigado.

**Na capital**

Lady Heather chegou à noite na capital do Arizona, Phoenix, aliás muito bonita. Não tem tantos prédios e luzes como Vegas. Registrou-se no Hotel Westin Kierland Villas. Era um quarto bem espaçoso, tranqüilo para as duas ficarem. Ambas não conheciam a capital então resolveram deixar as malas no quarto e irem passear.

Heather e Jessica Junes saem e conhecem alguns bares. Voltam de madrugada, direto para o quarto descansar. Amanhã, sexta, começa o congresso e elas ainda terão que localizar seu estande.

**No outro dia**

Amanhece um dia bonito. Por volta da 9h 30 da manhã ambos acordam. Grissom na clínica e Heather no hotel. Esta na hora de começar mais um dia.

Heather toma café na própria suíte enquanto Jéssica toma banho. Depois ambas se aprontam para ir até o centro de convenções.

Grissom toma seu desjejum no quarto da clínica, mais descansado e bem disposto ele pede para chamarem a fisio Meg Clives, gostaria de fazer uma avaliação com ela.

Ao mesmo tempo que Heather chega a estande reservada para elas, Meg entra no quarto de Grissom.

LH: Que bom, é um lugar ótimo quase na entrada.

JJ: Faremos bons negócios aqui.

LH: Sim. Vamos arrumar.

GG: Olá Meg. Posso chamá-la assim ?

MC: Claro. Como está se sentindo ?

GG: Bem, eu gostaria que você fizesse um programa de recuperação para mim.

MC: Mas, não é a doutora Michele que cuida de você ?

GG: Sim, mas .. eu posso ter uma segunda opinião, não posso ?

MC: Vou falar com o doutor Dorn, depois conversamos.

GG: Está bem.

**Na convenção**

A manhã correu tranqüila, muita gente foi à convenção. Não só para olhar mas também comprar. Os negócios estavam indo muito bem. Até a hora do almoço foi uma correria, mal dava tempo de ficar parada. Todas as estantes estavam cheias de gente. Só acalmou um pouco na hora do almoço.

Eram quase 5 horas da tarde quando aconteceu um imprevisto, bem não tão imprevisto. Um grupo de 10 homens armados invadiu a convenção seu intuito era assustar as pessoas e roubar o que conseguissem. Houve reação por parte de alguns expositores e uma chuva de balas foi vista e ouvida.

Jéssica foi ferida na perna. Precisava ir para um hospital. Depois que eles foram embora levando vários equipamentos e quase U$ 3 milhões de dólares. Todos os feridos foram transportados para os hospitais mais próximos.

Lady Heather acompanhou Jéssica, ela e outras 3 pessoas foram levadas para a Clinica Mayo.

**Na clínica**

Foram um alvoroço, chegaram 4 feridos. Parecia ter havido um tiroteio numa convenção, todos os hospitais e clinicas da região estavam recebendo feridos.

O doutor Dorn recomendou que todos fossem bem tratados, que ficassem em quartos separados, pois a polícia viria entrevistá-los.

LD: Teremos todo o cuidado com ela, não se preocupe.

LH: É a primeira vez que resolvemos participar, nunca imaginamos que uma coisa dessas fosse ocorrer.

Heather está conversando sobre o estado de Jéssica com o doutor quando passa por ela um homem numa cadeira de rodas. Eles se olham. Assustados. Que coincidência do destino.

LH: Grissom, você, aqui.

GG: Estou continuando meu tratamento. E você, o que faz aqui?

LH: Vim numa convenção, houve um assalto e a moça que estava me acompanhando foi ferida na perna.

Grissom não sabe mais o que falar ou se deve.

GG: É sempre bom vê-la. Como está o neto?

LH: Eu casei oficialmente com o pai de Zoe e nos adotamos. Chamamos de Zeus.

GG: Meus parabéns, mas não é um nome pesado para um menino?

LH: Ele saberá levá-lo.

A enfermeira lembra que ele tem que descansar.

GG: Eu tenho que ir. Se quiser me visitar, acho que o doutor não vai se opor.

LD: Não, considerando que está sendo obediente e fazendo os exercícios. Não vou me opor, poderá ter visitas este fim de semana, sim.

LH: Eu venho, Jéssica vai ficar pelo menos dois dias internada. Quando eu vir visitá-la, vou ver você também.

GG: Ate mais.

Ele é levado para o quarto sem antes olhar para trás e vê-la. Ela está com os olhos fixos nele. Ele sente aquele arrepio na nuca e pensa: _Só me faltava essa. Já imaginou as duas aqui, vai sair faísca._


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

**Sábado de Manhã**

**No apartamento da Sara**

Ela arrumou todo o apê, deixou tudo desligado. O vaso de folhagem, que Grissom lhe deu, vai deixar na vizinha para ela cuidar. Uma mala com roupas casuais, uma formal e uma de festa. Para qualquer emergência. São quase 9 horas. Ela dá uma olhada geral para ver se está tudo em ordem. O interfone toca.

NS: Estou atrasado, Sara. Nem vou subir, desça que já vamos pegar a estrada.

SS: Não tem problema. Já estou descendo.

**No quarto de Jessica**

Ela acorda dolorida, a bala atravessou a perna direita (de lado a lado),. Apesar disso, o médico disse que não fez um grande estrago no nervo. Só ficará uns dias sem colocar a perna no chão. Lady Heather prometeu lhe visitar de tarde então não lhe restava nada senão dormir já que mexer significa doer.

**No quarto do Grissom**

Meg foi visitá-lo cedo. O doutor Dorn concordara com uma segunda avaliação. Ela reviu os exames dele e acha que ele devia fazer pequenas caminhadas com o andador. Assim vai reforçar aos poucos os músculos. Seria mais seguro e ele estaria se movimentando.

MC: Bom dia, hoje vamos dar uma volta pelo hospital.

GG: Como?

MC: Isto mesmo. Dar uma volta. Lógico, você vai de cadeira de rodas até lá fora, vai tentar dar uns 15 passos com o andador. Cansou, senta e descansa. Depois começamos de novo.

Grissom não se contém de felicidade. Parece que o fim de semana já começou com boas notícias.

GG: Então você vai ser minha médica de agora em diante.

MC: Mais ou menos. Digamos que vamos dividir você, no bom sentido é claro.

A enfermeira Camila vem ajudá-lo a se vestir, ele sai de cadeira de rodas do quarto e é levado na parte de trás da clínica. A clínica tem uma área privilegiada de verde, pássaros cantando nas árvores. Grissom pensa _com certeza, um monte de insetos para eles comerem_. Esta uma manhã ensolarada, sinal que o dia será quente.

MC: Bom, aqui estamos. Tem esses apoios para você se levantar, quando se sentir seguro eu ajudo com o andador.

GG: Certo.

Ele se levanta devagar. Sente que as pernas estão pesada, parecem não querem lhe obedecer.

MC: Vá com calma. É o primeiro dia.

Grissom suspira e sopra ar da boca, daquele jeito que se faz quando se está irritado.

GG: Ok. Vou mais devagar que uma tartaruga, está bem?

Meg ri e fala: "não precisa tanto".

A manhã passa rápido, ele consegue 10 dos 15 passos. Teve que se sentar pois estava cansado. Depois de meia hora, tenta de novo e quase chega aos 15, ficou no 14. A doutora acha que para o primeiro dia e a primeira tentativa eles já foram bem longe e o leva de volta ao quarto. Onde ele almoça e dorme em seguida.

**No hotel Westin Kierland Villas**

Sara e Nick chegam ao hotel na hora do almoço, ela vai se registrar enquanto ele escolhe uma mesa no restaurante para almoçarem.

NS: Você escolheu o melhor hotel e o mais caro.

SS: Eu vou ficar um bom tempo aqui, quero pelo menos conforto, segurança e além disso, tem um spa maravilhoso aqui.

NS: Spa. Para quê? Você está bem.

SS: Spa não é só para quem quer emagrecer, seu bobinho. É também pata quem quer cuidar da saúde, sabia?

NS: Ah, tá bom. Podemos comer agora, estou morrendo de fome e não estou de dieta.

Nick dá um sorriso, Sara adora isto nele. Por mais ferrado que ele esteja, ele sempre arranja um modo de sorrir. Pensa que quase o perderam enterrado por aquele louco (ep5E24) e Grissom conseguirá um forma de restringir a área. Eles chegaram em cima da hora.

O garçom se aproxima para pegar os pedidos.

SS: Bom, nem eu estou de dieta. Mas tenho que me cuidar. Vou comer uma salada, um peixe grelhado (carne nem pensar) e um suco de laranja, por favor.

NS: Você me perdoe, mas eu vou comer um belo bife, arroz, salada e batata frita. Ah, coca-cola para tomar, certo.

Garçom: Pode deixar em no máximo 20 minutos trago o almoço de vocês.

Neste momento entra no restaurante, Lady Heather. Nick vê e se espanta.

NS: Oh, olha só quem está aqui também.

SS: Quem?

Vira-se para olhar e dá de cara com Lady Heather. Seus olhares se cruzam, nem precisa dizer que parecem dois gladiadores prontos para entrar na arena.

SS: O que será que esta mulher está fazendo aqui?

NS: Pareçe que tem uma convenção Sado-Masoquista no centro de convenções daqui.

SS: Tinha que ser aqui.

Heather resolve não se aproximar deles. Apenas faz um aceno com a cabeça e vai sentar longe da mesa deles. Resolve que é melhor comer e ir a clínica antes deles. Queria conversar com o Grissom antes da Sara o ver.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

**Na clinica**

Michele Rock não estava contente dividir seu paciente com Meg Clives, ela era uma novata e iria atrapalhar seus planos. Ou talvez não. Sabia que estaria cansado depois da caminhada. Estaria dormindo depois do almoço, ela iria vê-lo.

**No hotel**

Heather come rápido e logo sai. Pede um táxi para a clínica, quer visitar Jéssica antes de ir falar com Grissom. O encontro tinha sido rápido demais para o gosto dela. Precisava esclarecer algumas coisas.

**Na clinica**

Heather chega na clínica e vai direto ao quarto de Jéssica. Ela está bem, o médico lhe contou que deve sair no domingo. Só não fazer muito esforço, até pode viajar mas deve procurar um médico para tirar os pontos e sugerir o tratamento.

LH: Então você vai poder viajar comigo no domingo?

JJ: Sim, apesar de ainda estar doendo. Eu não gosto de ficar em hospital seja o que isto for.

LH: Eu vou visitar um amigo que está internado aqui. Depois vou continuar na convenção ainda temos dois dias inteiros. A policia agora está por toda parte, acho que nada vai acontecer de novo.

JJ: Está bem, obrigada pela visita. Amanhã nos encontramos.

Grissom está dormindo. Ele tem o sono pesado talvez por causa ainda dos remédios que estão no seu corpo. Michele entra no seu quarto tem um bisturi na mão, está de luvas é claro, e as digitais do bisturi são de uma enfermeira. Ela se aproxima devagar para não acordá-lo. Esta lhe ministrando uma droga que o deixa imóvel do pescoço para baixo. Quer ele acordado mas, sem nenhuma chance de reação. Ele acorda, estranha o fato de a doutora Michele estar sobre ele. Sente o fio do bisturi e não consegue se mexer.

MR: Quieto. Não grite. Eu quero esclarecer uma coisa.

GG: Tudo bem. Mas pode afastar um pouco o bisturi. Você pode me cortar sem querer.

MR: Você não me reconheceu ainda. E eu quero cortar você.

GG: O que foi que eu lhe fiz?

MR: Digamos, foi o que não fez. Você me prendeu a uns 4 anos atrás quando eu me chamava Chloe Samms.

GG: Por isso você me pareceu conhecida. Você matou dois homens e uma mulher, supostamente, para agradar ao seu homem.

MR: Eu pertencia a ele. Não me arrependo. Mas ele sofreu por não ter ficado ao meu lado.

GG: E eu vou sofrer por não ter testemunhado a seu favor.

MR: Sim. Só queria que soubesse.

GG: Você vai ser pega de novo. E desta vez vai apodrecer na cadeia.

MR: Não me importo. Já estarei vingada.

Ela não vê que nesta hora Lady Heather entra e ouve ela falar o seu nome, vê o brilho do bisturi. Sabe que tem que chegar até ela rápido e sem barulho.

MR: Sabe, senhor Grissom, eu até tentei envenená-lo mas não deu certo. Você sequer tomou as vitaminas. Seria mais simples e menos doloroso do que o bisturi.

Lady Heather segura a mão dela e a puxa para longe da garganta dele. Grissom ainda não consegue se mexer, apenas fala.

GG: Heather, cuidado. Ela quer vingança a qualquer preço.

LH:Você não vai fazer isto. Não se pode brincar de Deus tirando vidas de pessoas inocentes.

MR: Fique fora disso. Ele não te quer mais, deixe-me matá-lo, e estaremos vingadas.

LH: Eu não o quero morto. Eu amo ele.

Nesta hora, Sara entra, ouve a declaração de Heather e a cena estranha. Uma médica com um bisturi na mão lutando com Lady Heather. Pensa que foi Heather que entrou no quarto dele para feri-lo e resolver segurá-la.

GG: Sara, não. É a doutora que você tem que segurar. Ela quer me matar. Injetou alguma coisa em mim, eu não consigo me mexer.

Sara ouve o apelo do amado e ajuda Heather a segurar a doutora. Enquanto isso Nick entra no quarto.

SS: Chame a segurança, Nick. Houve um tentativa de homicídio aqui.

NS: Pode deixar, vocês seguram ela.

Heather e Sara se olham. Cada um está segurando um braço da doutora, enquanto ela luta para se soltar.

MR: Vocês duas contra mim, é covardia.

SS: O que você injetou nele?

MR: Descubra. Você não é cientista.

LH: Quanto tempo ele vai ficar sem poder se mexer?

MR: Se eu tivesse descoberto que estava aqui teria injetado veneno, i_rindo continua_/i ele não vai mais se mexer do pescoço para baixo.

SS: Se eu pudesse lhe dava uma surra agora. Mas vou deixar você a cargo da justiça.

LH: Não poderá alegar insanidade agora, Chloe.

Entra Nick com dois guardas da segurança, o doutor Dorn e a enfermeira Simone.

LH: Prendam essa mulher, ela confessou que ia matá-lo. Até ministrou alguma droga que ele não pode se mexer.

LD: Prendam-na e tirem ela daqui.

Simone se aproxima do Grissom, ele está chorando e assustado com a frase que a doutora Michele disse. _Nunca mais me mexer do pescoço para baixo, não é vida. Eu prefiro morrer_. Ela tenta acalmá-lo

SP: Grissom, nos não sabemos o que ela aplicou e seja o que for nós descobriremos. Não chore, ela falou aquilo só para magoá-lo. Não acredito que seja verdade.

GG: Simone, obrigado pela sua compaixão. Mas ... se eu for ficar numa cama o resto da minha vida, eu prefiro morrer agora.

LD: Grissom, não sei como isto aconteceu. Mas prometo faremos o possível para reverter.

Sara vai até ele e senta ao seu lado na cama.

SS: De jeito nenhum. Você não vai morrer. E não vai ficar numa cama, sem mim, de agora em diante eu lhe cuido. Nunca deseje a morte, meu amor.

Sara o beija suavemente na testa, nas bochechas, na ponta do nariz, na boca.

SS: Não fique assim, estou aqui e não vou mais embora.

Grissom olha para Sara e se pergunta se realmente a merece. Limpa a garganta e canta para ela.

GG: _ Estou guardando o que há bom em mim, para lhe dar quando você chegar, toda ternura e todo meu amor, estou guardando pra lhe dar. E toda vez que você me beijar._

_A minha vida quero lhe entregar. Em cada beijo certo ficarei, que você não vai me deixar. _. Não sei se mereço todo esse amor.

SS: Nós merecemos.

Eles se beijam, um beijo apaixonado e caliente.

Nick está olhando de longe. Vê o amigo de cabeça raspada, estava mais magro e parecia muito cansado. Heather se aproxima dele e fala baixo.

LH: Cheguei na hora certa. Ela provavelmente já estava planejando isso a tempo.

NS: Sei dos seus sentimentos por ele e agradeço por todos nós. Obrigado.

LH: Vou sair agora. Não tenho mais nada que fazer aqui. Diga-lhe que um dia, quem sabe, nós nos encontramos para tomar chá. Ele vai entender. Adeus.

NS: Adeus.

Heather sai. Não consegui falar com ele mas com certeza ele nunca vai esquecê-la. O tempo, senhor dos destinos, será seu companheiro. Ninguém sabe do futuro.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

**Na clinica**

Michele Rock foi levada presa. A enfermeira Simone vai chamar Meg Clives para avaliar a situação do Grissom.

Nick se aproxima do chefe. Senta-se ao lado dele na cama.

NS: Olá, chefinho. Como você está sentindo fora do trabalho?

GG: Como um peixe fora d'água.

Grissom tenta sorrir. Ele olha o Nick com carinho, aquele rapaz que quando fora enterrado vivo(ep5E24) se desculpara por decepcionar o Grissom. Eles nunca falaram sobre isso por que Nick nunca soubera que ele tinha conseguido ler seus lábios na hora que estava gravado a fita. Ele pensaria em alguma coisa para falar para ele, era o CSI que crescerá muito desde que ele se tornou csi nivel 3, que nunca o desapontara.

GG: E você como está se saindo de novo chefe ?

NS: É estranho estar na chefia, mas o pessoal tem colaborado mais pela própria situação.

GG: Você está se saindo bem, com certeza.

NS: Obrigado. Bondade sua.

GG: Não, sua competência.

SS: Certo, agora vamos parar de falar de trabalho. Onde está Lady Heather ?

NS: Ela saiu, precisava ir para a convenção.

SS: Não deixou nenhum recado.

Nick pensa se deve falar o recado agora ou quando estiver a sós com ele.

NS: Não, só deixou um adeus.

SS: Ah. Tá bom, Você não quer falar na minha frente. Eu vou dar uma volta pela clínica para ver como ela é.

Sara está saindo quando Meg Clives entra. A enfermeira falou por cima o que aconteceu e ela veio rapidamente, ele tinha apresentado melhoras, estava quase sem nenhuma medicação. Não sabia o que Michele havia injetado nele, a seringa tinha ido para o laboratório e demoraria a descobrir o que tinha nela.

MC: Oi, vim o mais rápido possível. O que aconteceu aqui?

LD: A doutora Michele Rock tentou matar o Grissom, parece que ela tem um outro nome e ela a tinha prendido por homicídio. Injetou algo que o imobilizou do pescoço para baixo e saiu daqui dizendo que nunca mais ..

Meg apenas olha para o doutor Dorn e faz um sinal com a mão para que ele não fale mais. Se aproxima da cama do Grissom.

MC: Olá menino, o que você está sentindo?

GG: Nada, este é o problema. Eu não sinto meus braços nem minhas pernas.

MC: Preste atenção, vai demorar um tempo para o laboratório me confirmar o que ele injetou em você. Então quero que você fique calmo, não é por que ela saiu dizendo uma coisa que isto seja verdade. Ela pode ter falado apenas para magoá-lo.

GG: Mas isto pode ser verdade?

MC: Eu não trabalho com hipóteses, Grissom. Eu vou pedir exame de sangue, vamos colocá-lo no soro porque quero que fique o mais possível relaxado. Qualquer tipo de veneno tende a agir mais rápido se a pessoa ficar agitada, entendeu?

GG: Entendi. Por que tinha que acontecer logo hoje? Eu estava ansioso com a visita do meu amor.

Fala assim e olha para a Sara sorrindo. Ela retribui o sorriso.

SS: Eu diria que foi bom ter acontecido hoje e aparecer uma pessoa que a conhecia para segurá-la. Mas se não fosse hoje poderia ter sido qualquer outro dia ou a noite quando não tivesse ninguém.

GG: Tem razão.

SS: Além disso, eu vou ficar com você até você receber alta. Não importa quanto tempo demore.

Uma enfermeira entra e a doutor Meg manda ela coletar sangue dele para análise e colocá-lo no soro.

Depois de feito isso, ela pede que todos saiam para que ele possa descansar.

GG: A Sara pode ficar comigo até eu dormir?

MC: Tudo bem, mas nada de se agitar.

GG: Pode deixar.

Nick se aproxima para se despedir, ele tem que voltar para Vegas.

NS: Até logo, eu volto hoje. Amanhã tem batente. Desejo melhoras, quer mandar algum recado para o pessoal?

GG: Diga-lhes que estou torcendo por eles e que vou ficar bem.

Nick despede-se e sai. Todos saem deixando apenas a Sara e o Grissom.

GG: Recebi sua carta, um das enfermeiras Simone, me trouxe. Foi ela também que colocou a minha no correio.

SS: Acho que devo agradecer a ela.

GG: Como eu queria poder abraçá-la agora.

SS: Teremos tempo. Você vai ficar bom sim, eu sinto.

Sara para e fica pensando como perguntar o que passou entre ele e Heather.

GG: O que você quer perguntar que está tão pensativa?

SS: Quando eu entrei e elas estavam lutando. A última frase que Heather disse foi: _eu o amo_. O que houve entre vocês?

Grissom segura a respiração e lembra tudo o que aconteceu entre eles. _O que posso falar?_

GG: Sara, não vou esconder nada. Nós tivemos um relacionamento e ele acabou. A última vez que nós nos encontramos eu fui bem claro com ela. Meu coração e minha alma pertenciam a outra pessoa, você. Nós transamos, sim. Mas foi apenas físico. Eu não sinto mais nada por ela.

Grissom pensa que talvez tenha falado demais.

SS: Tudo bem, nós não estávamos juntos. Mas eu não quero você perto dela de agora em diante, está bem?

GG: Você é a dona de todo meu ser. Eu sempre vou lhe obedecer.

Eles riem. Ele sente os olhos pesados e adormece. Ela lhe dá um beijinho na testa e sai. Quer falar com a doutora Meg Clives sobre o tratamento e se ela pode ficar com ele na clínica.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

**Na clínica**

Sara saiu do quarto e foi dar uma volta pela clínica. Tem um jardim imenso atrás, ela está olhando a beleza do lugar quando a doutora Meg se aproxima.

MC: Olá, não fomos apresentadas. Sou Meg Clives e estava dividindo com a doutora Michele os cuidados do paciente, digo, do seu namorado.

SS: Meu nome é Sara Sidle. Tem alguma novidade sobre o que ela injetou nele?

MC: Parece ser uma toxina como o botox, serve para relaxar os músculos deixando como se você não controlasse mais eles. Felizmente no sangue dele não apareceu nada mais, significa que logo sairá do corpo. Eu estimo que em três horas ele já poderá sentir os braços e as pernas.

SS: É uma ótima notícia.

Sara sente uma tontura e se segura na doutora para não cair.

MC: O que foi? Você está bem?

SS: Eu senti uma tontura.

MC: Podemos fazer uns exames em você.

SS: Eu estou bem. Estou com um menos de um mês de gravidez, acho que deve ser normal.

MC: Ah, ele sabe?

SS: Eu contei quando ele estava em coma. Não tivemos tempo de falar sobre isto quando ele acordou.

MC: Podemos fazer uma surpresa para ele. Daqui a umas quatro horas se ele não acordar, irei até ele e direi que faremos alguns exames e levo até a sala de ecografia. Você estará lá e faremos uma nova ecografia com ele acompanhando, que tal?

Sara abre a boca para falar mas apenas sorri. Gosta da idéia.

SS: Como me preparo?

MC: Vamos fazer o seguinte, exames de sangue, urina, hormônios e você fica num quarto aguardando. Eu mando uma enfermeira para lhe preparar, certo?

SS: Certo.

**No hotel**

Heather está descansado do dia agitado que teve na feira. A manhã também fora bastante agitada, sentirá medo mais uma vez na vida. Aquela moça que trabalhou para ela, ameaçando Grissom por uma coisa que ele não tinha culpa. Abrirá novamente seu coração, ele realmente mexia com ela. Mas agora estava longe dela, com outra e sabia que eles se amavam. _Tempo, só o tempo dirá o que podemos esperar_.

**No quarto de Grissom**

Passaram quase três horas. Ele abre os olhos e olha par todo o quarto. Uma mosca vem e pousa sobre sua mão. Não consegue espantá-la. Parece que suas mãos não lhe obedecem, suspira. _Meu Deus, se for para eu ficar numa cama. Por favor, me leve. Não deixe que eu faca sofrer ainda mais a pessoa que eu amo._

**No quarto ao lado**

Sara foi examinada por uma médica, todos os exames necessários para saber se a gravidez está transcorrendo em ordem. Depois de coletarem sangue e urina, ela foi aconselhada a dormir um pouco, pois foram muitas emoções. " Viremos buscá-la daqui a uma hora, fique tranqüila".

Sara acha que não precisa descansar. Mas assim que deita na cama pega no sono. Não sabia que estava tão cansada. Dorme quase uma hora inteira, acorda quando a enfermeira vem chamá-la para fazer a eco.

**No quarto de Grissom**

Meg entra no quarto e vê que ele esta acordado. Fazem três horas e meia que o veneno foi injetado, ele já devia estar se movimentando. Mas pode ser psicológico.

MC: Olá, vamos levá-lo para fazer alguns exames.

GG: Para que? Eu não posso me mexer, o que adianta ficar fazendo experiências.

Ele esta tão amargo que Meg acha melhor contar sobre o que descobriram até agora do remédio.

MC: Gil, se me permite chamá-lo assim. Ela injetou um veneno de botulismo com alguma outra combinação por isso você não consegue se mexer. Mas o efeito é provisório deve passar ainda hoje.

GG: Como você pode me garantir isso se não sabe qual a combinação de coisas que ela colocou?

MC: Por que seus exames deram normais.

GG: Então para que mais exames?

MC: Queremos saber se há alguma coisa diferente no seu corpo, por isso quero fazer uma ecografia. Está bem?

GG: Que seja. (dá de ombros) Vamos lá.

**Na salas de ecografia**

Eles prepararam as salas de modo a ter um biombo entre as duas salas, ele é colocado num cama e preparado com se fosse fazer uma eco da coluna. Na tela a sua frente devia aparecer a imagem da sua coluna.

Na outra sala, Sara também é preparada. A diferença é que além da gravação eles terão dois monitores transmitindo a imagem. Um na frente dela, outro na sala ao lado.

A doutora Estela Hung fará a ecografia dela.

Ela começa mostrando o liquido amniótico, está dentro dos padrões. Depois o pequeno ser que agora já é um pouco maior, deve ter uns 7 cm. Está se mexendo, parece ter percebido que alguém está lhe vendo.

Na outra sala, ele está olhando a tela. Começa a passar uma imagem estranha, depois parece ... é uma criança. De quem é essa imagem. Ele está apenas deitado na cama, _ Parece que alguém está fazendo ecografia de gravidez e esqueceram de desligar as telas dos monitores._ Fica maravilhado com a obra da natureza humana, quando a doutora Meg entra e pergunta como ele está.

GG: Estou esperando o exame, mas gostei da imagem que está na tela. Uma nova vida se formando.

Sara fala do outro lado do biombo.

SS: Nossa criança. Grissom.

A doutora Meg retira o biombo que separa as duas salas e ele vê ela deitada, sendo examinada pela outra doutora. Seus olhos se enchem de lagrimas, ele olha novamente a tela. _Nossa criança._ As lágrimas caem e leva a mão instintivamente para enxugá-las.

GG: Doutora, eu consegui me mexer.

MC: Eu lhe disse que passaria.

GG: Posso ir até ela?  
MC: Venha, eu lhe ajudo.

Grissom se levanta devagar e vai até perto da Sara. Segura sua mão, eles colocam uma cadeira mais alta para que ele possa ficar ao lado dela.

GG: Vocês são o meu maior presente.

SS: E você é o nosso.


	41. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

**Na clínica**

A doutora Estela Hung que está fazendo a ecografia, fala.

EH: Parece que temos uma novidade.

SS: Boa ou ruim?

EH: Depende. Tem mais uma criança escondida. São gêmeos. Eu sei por que estou escutando dois corações, mas o outro não quer aparecer.

GG: Dois. Uau, acho que vamos ter que comprar uma casa.

Eles riem. Tem tempo para si e para o outro. Agora é só esperar as feridas cicatrizarem.

Alguns meses depois...

MC: Muito bem, você está de alta e espero não vê-lo aqui mais como paciente.

GG: Pode deixar, tenho 4 bons motivos: Eu, Sara, Allan e Anna. Ela também teve as férias merecidas. Nós vamos voltar, mas vou ter certeza que ela vai se cuidar também.

MC: Muito bem, vocês passaram poucas e boas. Agora devem aproveitar. E Grissom, você daria um excelente pesquisador e professor. Não precisa trabalhar na polícia para fazer diferença, certo?

GG: Obrigado, aviso quando as crianças nascerem. Até logo.

Eles saem, Sara vai no banco de trás para ficar mais confortável. Afinal, uma barriga de sete meses de duas crianças é um pouco grande.

Música de Tom Jobim chamada Querida: " Longa é a arte, Tão breve a vida". Eles voltam para Vegas. Agora para ficar.


End file.
